


Saapuvat hämärä ja hän

by Vivacious



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Vihaa ja rakkautta yli vuosisatojen, draama, vampyyri!AU
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viisikymmentä vuotta on pitkä aika olla näkemättä toisen kasvoja. Vaikka tietäisikin etteivät ne ole muuttuneet. </p><p>Viisikymmentä vuotta on silmänräpäys. Ohi aivan liian nopeasti. </p><p>Tarina rakkaudesta, jolle ei koskaan ollut oikeaa aikaa, valheista jotka kurottavat yli vuosikymmenten ja verestä, joka ei koskaan lakkaa virtaamasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2010, Lontoo

**Author's Note:**

> Minua kannustettiin postaamaan tämä tännekin, joten tartuin itseäni niskasta kiinni ja tein viimein niin... Ficci alkoi 2014 vuoden NaNoWriMo:nani. Silloin en saanut sanamäärää täyteen, mutta olin ideaan erittäin kiintynyt ja niinpä tämä ficci pysyi elossa marraskuunkin jälkeen ja jatkuu yhä vahvasti. On tärkeää muistaa, että nämä kuolemattomat eivät kimalla päivänvalossa, vaan osaavat tarpeentullen omata mielenkiintoisen moraalikäsityksen. Ficin aikana tullaan hyppimään vuodesta toiseen, joten vuosilukuihin luvun alussa kannattaa kiinnittää huomiota. Toivottavasti nautitte tästä verellä, kyynelillä ja rakkauden pisaroilla höystetystä matkasta. Ilahtuisin suunnattomasti kommenteista ja kudoksista.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sherlock, John ja kumppanit kuuluvat BBC:lle, Moffatille ja Gatissille, eivät minulle. Surullista, tiedetään.

**2010**

 

On kylmä tammikuinen ilta. Hukuttavan keltaiset katuvalot ovat juuri räpsähtäneet päälle kaikissa nurkissa auringon kadottua pilviverhon ja hämärän alle. John Watsonin päivä on vasta aluillaan hänen kulkiessaan halki Regent’s Parkin. Hän suunnittelee illallistaan eikä ajatuksissaan kiinnitä huomiota takanaan kuuluviin askeliin.   
  
”John! John Watson”, kuuluu huikkaus hänen takaansa. John kääntyy nähdäkseen hieman tukevan, silmälasipäisen miehen kävelevän takanaan. Hän siristää silmiään.  
  
”Mike, Mike Stamford! Olimme Bartsissa yhdessä”, mies sanoo hyväntuulisesti, ja John muistaa.  
   
”Ah, niin tietenkin. Mitä kuuluu Mike?”  
  
Vasta muutama päivä Lontoossa ja hän törmää jo tuttuihin. Kuinka rasittavaa. John väläyttää pienen, vaivaantuneen hymyn.  
  
”Olen matkalla kotiin, luojan kiitos siitä”, Mike vastaa leveän hymyn kera. ”Oppilaillani on tentti kolmen päivän kuluttua, ja he ovat tavallistakin ärsyttävämpiä. Jouduin käymään läpi sähköposteja ja muuta ties kuinka myöhään. Olimmeko me sellaisia silloin aikoinamme?”  
  
”Varmasti kymmenen kertaa ärsyttävämpiä”, John vastaa sujuvasti. John ei tietenkään koskaan ollut ollut samaan aikaan opiskelemassa St Bartsin opetussairaalassa Miken kanssa. Mike vain kuvittelee niin tavattuaan Johnin lääkintäkonferenssissa puoli vuotta aiemmin.   
  
”Mihin olet matkalla? Haluaisitko hakea kupillisen kahvia?” Mike ehdottaa. John pudistaa päätään.  
  
”En viitsi juoda kahvia enää tähän aikaan”, hän vastaa. ”Siinä menevät yöunet, tiedäthän. Kärsin unettomuudesta.”  
  
Mike päästää myötätuntoisen äännähdyksen. ”Se on ikävä vaiva. Ja valitettavan tuttu! Meidän Mandyllemme on juuri puhkeamassa hampaita”, hän sanoo. ”Itkee kaikki yöt, raukkaparka.”  
  
”En muistanutkaan, että sinulla on lapsia”, John toteaa.   
  
”Mandy on ensimmäisemme”, Mike kertoo. John nyökkää hajamielisesti. ”Joka tapauksessa, jos et kerran halua kahvia, niin käveltäisiinkö hetki samaa matkaa? Vanhoihin ystäviin törmää sen verran harvoin. Minne päin olet menossa?”  
  
_Et halua tietää, Mike_ , ystäväiseni.  
  
”Kunhan aion hankkia hieman illallistarpeita. Menen luultavasti Tescoon”, John vastaa. ”Se on lähellä.”  
  
”Jos sinua ei siis häiritse…”  
  
”Ei tietenkään. Mukava nähdä sinua taas”, John sanoo ystävällisesti, ja niin Mike alkaa astella hänen vierellään. Pieni hidaste suunnitelmiin, mutta no, ilta on vasta aluillaan, eikä John ole vielä kovin nälkäinen. Maa narskuu heidän kenkiensä alla ja John kuuntelee puolella korvalla Miken jutustelua.   
  
”Olet siis pysyvästi Lontoossa?”  
  
”Kenties, mikäli löydän työtä”, John vastaa. Hänellä olisi toki varaa jäädä muutenkin, mutta hän ei halua ajatella Lontoon pankkiholveissa istuvia varojaan. Ne eivät tunnu hänen omiltaan, niin hassulta kuin se ehkä kuulostaakin. Ne kuuluvat sille John Watsonille, joka hän oli vuosia aiemmin, ennen Afganistania. Ennen…   
  
”Ja kunnollisen asunnon. Valitettavasti kummankaan kanssa ei ole ollut onnea.”  
  
”Hm. Oletko harkinnut kämppäkaveria siihen asti, että jotain parempaa ilmenee?” Mike kysyy saaden Johnin naurahtamaan. Hän ei voi sanoa harkinneensa sitä. Edellisestä kerrasta, kun hän asui jonkun toisen kanssa, on vuosia. Eikä sopivan henkilön löytäminen olisi kovin helppoa, ei hänen kohdallaan.  
  
”Kuka muka tahtoisi minut kämppäkaverikseen?” John vastaa kevyesti. Mike myhäilee lasiensa ylitse, ja John luo tähän kysyvän katseen.  
  
”Sanoinko jotain huvittavaa?”  
  
”Et ole ensimmäinen ihminen, jolta olen kuullut tuon lauseen tänään”, Mike vastaa.  
  
”…Kuka oli ensimmäinen?” John kysyy.   
  
”Uskon, että saat parhaan kuvan jos tapaat hänet itse. Voisin esitellä teidät, jos tulet mukaani. En usko, että hän on vielä lähtenyt laboratoriosta. Alice ei vielä kaipaa minua kotiin, sanoin tulevani myöhään.”  
  
”Onko hän tutkija?” John kysyy. Hän ei ole aivan varma, että olisi hyvä idea päätyä jonkun turhan uteliaan asuinkumppaniksi, ja tiedemiehet nyt tunnetusti tunkevat nokkansa jokaiseen soppaan.   
  
”Ei”, Mike vastaa kuitenkin. ”Hän ei työskentele sairaalalle. Kuten sanoin, lienee parasta että tapaat hänet itse. Hän on vallan mielenkiintoinen mies, mitä nyt pari oikkua löytyy. Mutta niinhän meillä kaikilla. Luulen, että tulisitte hyvin toimeen.”  
  
John toteaa, ettei tarjouksesta voi olla haittaakaan. Ainahan hän voi kieltäytyä, mikäli mies ei vaikuta lupaavalta.  
  
”Hyvä on”, John sanoo. ”Jos sinulla ei kerran ole kiire kotiin.”  
  
Niin he kääntyvät takaisin päin, kohti St Bartsin sairaalaa. Liikenne on vilkasta kellonajasta huolimatta, ja he joutuvat seisomaan liikennevaloissa untuvatakkeihin verhoutuneiden lontoolaisten seassa tovin ennen jokaista ylitettävää risteystä. Nälkä alkaa pikkuhiljaa kasvaa, mutta John tukahduttaa tunteen sujuvasti. Hän yrittää udella lisää tietoja potentiaalisesta kämppäkaveristaan, mutta Stamford lähinnä myhäilee hiljaisesti hänen kysyessään, eikä John viitsi käyttää suostuttelutaitojaan sinä iltana. Hän pääsee näkemään Miken tuttavuuden aivan tarpeeksi pian joka tapauksessa.  
  
Viimein he saapuvat perille ja Mike johdattaa häntä pitkin kliinisen valkeita käytäviä jutellen jatkuvasti pienestä tyttärestään. Heidän käveltyään tovin Mike pysähtyy puisen oven eteen ja hymyilee.   
  
”Oletko valmis? Toivottavasti hän ei ole vielä lähtenyt. En kyllä usko että on, hän vaikutti olevan työn touhussa minun poistuessani.”  
  
”No, katsotaan”, John sanoo. Mike työntää oven auki, ja he astuvat sisään kirkkaasti valaistuun laboratorioon, jossa hoikka, tummapäinen mies kyyhöttää mikroskoopin edessä.    
  
”Sherlock, hyvä ettet ollut vielä mennyt”, Mike aloittaa hyväntuulisesti. John pysähtyy ovensuuhun.  _Ei voi olla totta_.   
  
”Ah, Mike, voinko lainata…” Sherlock aloittaa ja nostaa sitten äkkiä katseensa. Hänen silmänsä laajenevat yllättyneen henkäyksen mukana. Täyteläiset huulet kaartuvat hieman hänen noustessaan ylös.   
  
_Ei voi olla totta. Miksi nyt?_  
  
”Afganistan vai Irak?” tumma ääni kysyy, ja John tuntee ihokarvojensa nousevan pystyyn. Viisikymmentä vuotta. Viisikymmentä vuotta siitä, kun hän viimeksi kohtasi tuon katseen.   
  
”Afganistan”, hän vastaa automaattisesti ja Sherlock nyökkää tietäväinen pilke silmäkulmassaan.   
  
”Olisihan se pitänyt arvata”, tämä mumisee.  _Toistat itseäsi_ , John kuulee lausumattomat sanat ja kiristää hampaitaan. Jos Mike ei olisi paikalla… ”Voisinko lainata puhelintasi, John?”  
  
Miken katse kulkee yllättyneesti heidän välillään. ”Tunnetteko toisenne?”  
  
”Se lienee itsestään selvää, eikö?” Sherlock huokaa ja ojentaa kätensä odottavasti Johnia kohden. ” _Puhelimesi, John_ ”, hän kehottaa äänellä, joka on täynnä lumoa. Käsky. Johnin käsi liukuu automaattisesti hänen taskuunsa, mistä hän kaivaa esiin kännykkänsä. Itseinho, joka kohoaa liikkeen myötä tukahduttavana kurkkuun, kilpailee tukahduttavan nostalgian kanssa.  
  
Sherlockin viileät sormet hipaisevat hänen omiaan niiden ottaessa vastaan puhelimen, jota John ei ollut halunnut tarjota.  
  
”Hmm”, Sherlock hymisee kääntäessään kännykkää käsissään ennen kuin alkaa näppäillä nopeasti. John nielaisee. Hän tuntee kätensä tärisevän.   
  
”Mistä tunnette toisenne?” Mike kääntyy Johnin puoleen, ilmeisesti olettaen saavansa hänestä enemmän irti kuin Sherlockista. Oikea oletus, John ajattelee Sherlockin sormien kiitäessä ruudulla.  
  
”Me…” hän aloittaa muttei tiedä kuinka jatkaa. Mitä sanotaan jostakusta, jonka on tuntenut niin kauan, mutta jonka näkemisestä on niin pitkä aika? Mike katsoo häntä odottavasti, ja John pakottaa kasvoilleen harjoitellun hymyn. ”Me olemme vanhoja ystäviä”, hän sanoo, vaikkei olekaan aivan varma, että ystävä on paras mahdollinen sana. ”En tosin ole nähnyt Sherlockia vuosiin. Olen… hieman yllättynyt.”  
  
Sherlock naurahtaa pehmeän pilkallisesti saaden Miken kurtistamaan otsaansa hämmentyneenä. John nipistää nenänpieltään.  _Yrittäisit edes_ , hän tahtoo sanoa.  _Yrittäisit edes käyttäytyä_.  
  
”No, jos kerran olette ystäviä, niin kaiken pitäisi järjestyä hienosti, eikö?” Mike toteaa silminnähden tyytyväisesti.  
  
”Ah, en tiedä, en usko että Sherlock…”   
  
_En usko, että minä haluan. Tiedän etten halua. Siihen on syynsä, että edellisestä kerrasta on niin kauan._  
  
Sherlock ojentaa puhelimen takaisin Johnille. John tarraa siihen kuin pelastusrenkaaseen ja toivoo vastoin kaikkia odotuksia, että se alkaisi soida ja tarjoaisi pakomahdollisuuden.   
  
”Juuri niin”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Tämä ratkaisee kaiken. Mitä hyödyllisin käänne.”  
  
John tahtoisi kiljua vastaan. Mikään, ei sitten niin  _mikään_  tässä, ei ole hyödyllistä. Eikä varsinkaan sellaista, joka ratkaisisi kaiken sen, jonka vuoksi he eivät ole kohdanneet viiteenkymmeneen vuoteen. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehdi vastustella ennen kuin Sherlock on jo puoliksi ovesta ulkona.  
  
”Nähdään huomenna, John. Uskoisin, että kuudelta sopii mainiosti.”  
  
”Hetkinen!” John pistää tuohtuneena väliin. ”Miten sinä edes tiedät, mistä on kyse? Ja miksi kuvittelet, että meidän on hyvä idea…”  
  
”Mainitsin Mikelle aiemmin tänään kaipaavani kämppäkaveria, ja hän ilmestyy työpäivänsä jälkeen  _vanhan ystävänsä_  kanssa minua tapaamaan. Ei kovin suuri hyppy. Enkä ymmärrä, miksi emme muuttaisi yhteen. Tiedät pahat tapani, kuten minä sinun. Olemme jakaneet asunnon ennenkin. Ei siis mitään syytä olla muuttamatta”, Sherlock sanoo. Hän saa sen kuulostamaan loogiselta, vaikka se on kaikkea muuta.  
  
”En edes tiedä, minne tulla”, John yrittää vielä.   
  
”Osoite on 221B Baker Street”, Sherlock sanoo ja Johnin tekee mieli nauraa hysteerisesti. Kuinka sopivaa. Aivan kuten silloin aiemmin. Aivan kuin mikään ei olisi muuttunut. John katsoo, kuinka Sherlock vinkkaa, todella  _vinkkaa_ , ennen kuin sallii oven paiskautua kiinni perässään.   
  
”Hän on aina tuollainen. Mutta sen sinä varmaan jo tiesitkin”, Mike sanoo. John nyökkää. Voi kyllä. Sen hän tiesi.   
  
John hyvästelee Miken, muistaa kiittää tätä ja lähettää terveisiä vaimolle. Heidän erotessaan St Bartsin ulko-ovella hän havahtuu jälleen näläntunteeseen, joka on ainakin kymmenen kertaa aiempaa pahempi.  _Mitä liioittelua_ , sanoo ääni hänen päässään, joka kuulostaa ikävän paljon joltakulta jonka hän juuri kohtasi.   
  
John suuntaa alkuperäisten suunnitelmiensa mukaan Tescoon, vaikka sillä hetkellä jonkin sortin kapakka kuulostaisikin paremmalta.  _Pirun Sherlock Holmes._  Hän kävelee maitotuotehyllylle ja teeskentelee empivänsä karhunvatukka- ja vaniljajogurttien välillä. Hän vilkuilee vaivihkaa silmäkulmastaan toisia asiakkaita.   
  
Nuori, raskaana oleva nainen. Ei. Köhisevä liikemies. Ei. Purkkaa jauhava teinityttö, jolla on pinkit kuulokkeet. Hm. Ei.   
  
Lopulta tovin jogurttipurkkeja käänneltyään John huokaa ja toteaa, että kenties tänä iltana tulisi vain tyytyä siihen vähään, mitä hänellä löytyy jääkaapissa. Kaikki muu vaikuttaa liian vaivalloiselta. Hän kulkee toiselle käytävälle ja nappaa mukaansa pyykinpesuainetta.   
  
Hän käy kassalla läpi tarvittavat liikkeet,  _ei kiitos pakkaan kyllä itse, pärjään ilman muovikassia, näkemiin_  ja kävelee ulos kirpeään ilmaan. John pitää silmänsä auki kotimatkalla, mutta sopivaa take-away vaihtoehtoa ei ilmaannu.  
  
Kaiken aikaa hänen ajatuksensa kulkevat takaisin laboratorioon, Sherlockin luokse. Hän pystyy yhä tuntemaan Sherlockin lumon sormissaan. Kuinka helposti hän olikaan reagoinut. Sherlock on aina ollut sulava sanojensa kanssa, mutta tuo on jo säälittävää.  _John._  Tämän ääni ei ollut muuttunut. No, mitä hän nyt olikaan odottanut.   
  
_Viisikymmentä vuotta._  
  
Aika lopettaa pakoilu, Watson.   
  
Sherlock oli ollut niin… aivan kuin tämä ei olisi yllättynyt laisinkaan. John puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin. Hän tuntee… Hän ei tiedä, mitä tuntea.  
   
Päästessään pieneen yksiöönsä John kävelee suoraan jääkaapille ja ottaa sieltä vakuumipakkauksen, jonka sisällön hän kaataa kattilaan. Hän kääntää hellan päälle ja kaivaa esiin kauhan. Viimeinen asia, jota hän kaipaa, on se, että hänen illallisensa palaisi pohjaan. Sekoittaminen auttaa myös klimppien estämisessä. Ei sillä, että ne häntä niin vaivaisivat, mutta Sherlock—  
  
Piru periköön Sherlockin.   
  
Ilmaan alkaa leijua täyteläinen tuoksu, John maistaa raudan kielellään. Hän sekoittaa keitostaan vielä muutaman kerran ja kaataa sitten punaisen nesteen teemukiin. Hän kävelee istumaan sängylleen ja avaa kannettavansa. Ensimmäinen siemaus sulaa tahmeana hänen kielelleen. John hymisee. Lämmitetty ei koskaan vastaa maultaan tuoretta, mutta aina ei voi valita. John näpyttelee etsintäkenttäänsä nimen, jonka hän on tottunut piirtämään mustekynällä. Ei mene kauaa ennen kuin hän löytää tiensä Sherlockin blogiin.   
  
”Etsivä”, hän mumisee. ”Ja minä olen muka se, joka toistaa itseään.”  
  
Hän selaa lävitse muistiinpanoja erilaisista tuhkatyypeistä, maalajeista Thamesin rannoilla ja yrittää olla vaikuttumatta. Hän muistaa erinäiset liemet ja eläintenluista jauhetut pulverit, jotka aikojen saatossa lepäsivät heidän keittiönpöydillään, ja nielaisee vaikeasti. Klimppi, hän ajattelee itsekseen. Se on vain hyytymä, ei mitään muuta.   
  
John nauttii loppuun kattilallisensa. Hänen vatsansa on täynnä, mutta hänen olonsa tuntuu tyhjältä. Sitä se puolivuosisataa teettää, kaiketi. Ja huomenna se on ohitse.   
  
John viettää loppuyön selailemalla Sherlockin blogia ja pieniä nettiartikkeleita, joissa tämän nimi vilahtaa. Tällä kertaa Sherlock ei ole samanlainen sensaatio kuin edelliskerralla. Yhä loistava, John on siitä varma. Mutta ei julkkis. Parempi niin, vaikkei asia tietenkään hänelle kuulu. Johnilla ei ole aikomustakaan ottaa osaa Sherlockin työhön. Ei tällä kertaa.  
  
Kello lyö puoli seitsemän. On varhaista, mutta John nousee pistämään sälekaihtimet kiinni. Puolitoista tuntia ja aurinko alkaa nousta. John hieraisee silmiään ja käy makuulle liian kovalle patjalleen.   
  
Uni väistelee häntä, mutta lopulta hän nukahtaa heräävän liikenteen ääniin. John uneksii menneistä vuosisadoista, pulssista huuliaan vasten ja voittamattomuudesta.


	2. 1625, Lontoo

”Pysäyttäkää tuo mies!”   
  
John kääntyy katsomaan huudon kuullessaan. Väkijoukon keskellä juoksee hintelä, pellavapäinen mies, poika ennemminkin. Tällä on kainalossaan paperikäärö, joka ei kantajansa nuhjuisesta asusta päätellen kuulu hänelle itselleen. John tiputtaa omat kantamuksensa ja säntää tämän perään. Onhan se vain säädyllistä. (Ja hitusen jännittävää, vaikkei hän sitä kellekään myöntäisikään.) Hän saavuttaa nuorukaisen nopeasti ja kamppaa tämän mukulakiville.   
  
”Pysähdy”, hän kehottaa istuessaan pojan selän päälle. Tämä rimpuilee, muttei pääse karkaamaan. Juoksuaskeleet kuuluvat ripeinä heidän takaansa ja John kohottaa katseensa. Hänen edessään seisoo hyvin pukeutunut herrasmies, jonka runsaat, tummat kiharat ovat sekaiset ajojuoksun jäljiltä.   
  
”Ah, saitte hänet”, tämä sanoo ilahtuneesti. ”Olen kiitollinen, herra…”  
  
”Hyvää päivää. Minä olen John Watson”, John kiiruhtaa esittelemään itsensä. Hän tarjoaa kevyen nyökkäyksen, muttei tohdi nousta kumartamaan. Ei, kun poika hänen allaan kiemurtelee yhä.  
  
”Sherlock Holmes”, herrasmies sanoo. ”Mukavaa tavata teidät”, hän lisää hajamielisen oloisesti ja kyykistyy sitten.  
  
”Kuin myös, herra Holmes”, John vastaa. Hänen sydämensä sykkii yhä kiivaasti juoksemisen jäljiltä.  
  
”No niin, Billy. Uskon, että sinulla on jotakin minulle kuuluvaa”, herra Holmes toteaa Johnin pidättämälle nuorukaiselle. Tämä lysähtää viimein liikkumattomaksi.   
  
” _Anna se tänne_ ”, herra Holmes kehottaa tummalla äänellä. ”Ja voi olla että pääset menemään.”  
  
”Oon pahoillani”, kimeä ääni vastaa. ”Kyllähän herra tietää mitä tästä maksetaan.”  
  
Herra Holmes pyöräyttää silmiään. ”Olen tietoinen. Ja kuvittelin sinun olevan älykkäämpi. Todella, jo kolmas kerta tässä kuussa. Kerro isännällesi, että seuraavan kerran palaat ilman peukaloja.”  
  
John tuntee silmiensä laajenevan. Poika,  _Billy_ , ojentaa käärön herra Holmesille, ja John nousee tämän yltä.   
  
”Hus”, herra Holmes sanoo Billyn kömpiessä ylös. ”Ennen kuin muutan mieltäni.”  
  
Ruipelot kintut kantavat Billyn takaisin väkijoukkoon. John rykäisee.  
  
”Haluatte varmaankin poimia omaisuutenne ennen kuin se katoaa samalla tapaa, herra Watson”, herra Holmes huomauttaa, ja John muistaa taakseen jättämänsä ostoskorin. Hän säntää tulosuuntaansa. Kaikeksi onneksi kori on yhä kadunsyrjässä. Ihmeellistä kuin se siinä kaupungissa onkin. John värähtää ajatellessaan, mikä häntä olisi kotona kohdannut, mikäli hän olisi palannut tyhjin käsin.    
  
John huokaa helpottuneena ja kääntyy sitten jatkaakseen matkaansa, vain törmätäkseen herra Holmesiin.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, John rientää sanomaan. ”En huomannut että seurasitte minua…”  
  
”Aivan”, herra Holmes vastaa. Hän kuljettaa katsettaan ylös alas Johnin olemusta vallan punnitseva katse sinisissä silmissään. John puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin. Hän kuvittelee, mitä tämä mahtaa ajatella Johnin mutaan tahrautuneista housuista ja aavistuksen liian väljästä päällystakista. Lopulta herra Holmesin suupielet nytkähtävät ylös.   
  
”Minulla on vaunut”, herra Holmes kertoo. John valmistautuu sanomaan jotakin puolustavaa, mutta jähmettyy sanat kuultuaan.  
  
”Anteeksi?”  
  
”Minulla on vaunut, herra Watson. Teillä taas on kannettavaa, ja olen kiitollisuuden velassanne. Jos siis tarvitsette kyydin kotiin…”  
  
”En tohtisi vaivata teitä”, John sanoo ja ajattelee vaatimatonta seutua, jossa heidän asuntonsa sijaitsee. Hän oli ajatellut vain kävellä takaisin, vaikka matka hieman pitkä onkin.   
  
”Minulla ei ole kiire kotiin. Te ette olisi vaivaksi, pikemminkin toisitte hieman iloa seuranne myötä”, herra Holmes sanoo. John joutuu toteamaan, että olisi epäkohteliasta kieltäytyä moisen virkkeen jälkeen.   
  
”Jos olette aivan varma”, hän vastaa. Herra Holmes suo hänelle tyytyväisen hymyn.  
  
”Minä suorastaan vaadin sitä, herra Watson.”  
  
Niin he kävelevät tien varteen, missä kahden kiiltäväharjaisen hevosen vetämät, mustat vaunut odottavat heitä. John nielaisee ne nähdessään. Mitä odottamattomin käänne hänen päivälleen.   
  
”Iltaa, herra Holmes. Toivottavasti kaikki sujui hyvin”, ajaja toivottaa, ja herra Holmes nyökkää.   
  
”Kyllä, kyllä”, hän vastaa hivenen kärsimättömästi. ”Emme mene suoraan kotiin. Viemme herra Watsonin ensin”, hän sanoo. Ajaja nyökkää vastaukseksi.   
  
”Tietenkin, herra Holmes. Mikä on osoitteena?”  
  
John mumisee oman katunsa ja hänen onnekseen ajajan ilme ei värähdäkään.   
  
”Selvä. Lähdemmekö saman tien, herra Holmes?”  
  
”Kyllä”, tämä vastaa ja viittoo Johnin nousemaan edellään vaunuihin istumaan. John kipuaa sisään. Penkit on verhottu tummalla nahalla ja ikkunoita kehystävät viininpunaiset verhot. John ei ole tottunut tällaisiin hienouksiin. Hän kuvittelee sisarensa innostuksen, mikäli tämä joskus pääsisi samankaltaiseen kyytiin.  
  
Herra Holmes seuraa hänen perässään ja istuu hänen viereensä. Vaunut vierähtävät matkaan lähes välittömästi. John yrittää pohtia sopivaa puheenaihetta. Sää on Englannissa aina turvallinen keskustelunaloitus, mutta jotenkin se ei tunnu tarpeeksi mielenkiintoiselta kyseisessä seurassa. Lopulta John päättää tiedustella jotakin suhteellisen harmitonta.  
  
”Saanko udella, mitä teiltä oikein yritettiin anastaa?”  
  
”Niin, palatte varmasti uteliaisuudesta”, herra Holmes vastaa. ”Kyseessä on osa työtäni. Olen arkkitehti”, hän valaisee. Johnista se on vallan kiehtovaa.  
  
”Eli hän yritti viedä piirroksianne?”  
  
Herra Holmes napauttaa paperirullaa polviaan vasten. ”Juuri niin. Minulla on eräs kartano työn alla, ja arvon kilpailijani haluaisi projektin itselleen. Billy, jonka otit kiinni, on yksi niistä onnettomista, jotka hän on palkannut varastamaan ideani. Huonolla menestyksellä. Se on vallan väsyttävää, kuten voitte varmasti uskoa”, hän sanoo ja nipistää nenänpieltään.   
  
”Varmasti”, John toteaa. ”Saisinko nähdä…”  
  
Herra Holmes naurahtaa. ”Mistä tiedän, ettette ole yksi hänen vakoojistaan?”  
  
John pudistaa päätään kiivaasti. ”Ette tietenkään tiedäkään, mutta vannon et—”  
  
”Älkää huoliko, herra Watson. Uskon teitä. Näin sen yhdellä silmäyksellä.”  
  
”Miten niin näitte?” John kysyy.   
  
”Olette monia asioita, mutta ette ole vakooja. Olette sotilas hänen majesteettinsa armeijassa. Odotatte käskyä taisteluihin. Janoatte sitä jopa, jos vain päästäksenne pois täältä. Sisarenne on menettänyt maineensa joko äpärän tai erikoisten makujensa vuoksi… makujensa”, herra Holmes päättää nähdessään Johnin ilmeen muuttuvan aavistuksen. ”Haaveilitte tohtorin urasta ollessanne nuorempi, mutta perheellänne ei ole varaa lähettää teitä kenenkään oppilaaksi. Niinpä valitsitte toisen tien, joka sekin tulee viemään teidät pois tästä kurjasta kaupungista. Sääli, olisitte varmasti sopineet haaveammattiinne. Kätenne näyttävät varsin näppäriltä.”  
  
John luultavasti kuvittelee tumman vireen viimeisen virkkeen kohdalla. Hän räpäyttää silmiään häkeltyneesti.   
  
”Osuinko oikeaan?” herra Holmes kysyy leuka koholla.   
  
”Suurenmoista”, John henkäisee saaden Herra Holmesin säpsähtämään.  
  
”Ihmiset eivät yleensä sano noin”, herra Holmes mumisee. John kallistaa päätään.  
  
”Mitä he sitten yleensä sanovat teille?” hän utelee. Holmesin kasvoilla häivähtää puoliksi huvittunut ilme.  
  
”Jotakin sivistyneeseen seuraan sopimatonta”, kuuluu vastaus, ja John tirskahtaa. Siniset silmät laajenevat hieman kohdatessaan hänen katseensa ja sitten vaunu kaikuu heidän naurustaan. Renkaat osuvat töyssyyn, joka saa Johnin horjahtamaan vasten herra Holmesin hartiaa. Hän hengittää syvään, yrittää lopettaa nauramisensa pyytääkseen anteeksi. Herra Holmes vaikuttaa jähmettyneen. John henkäisee jälleen ja tuntee hymynsä haihtuvan nähdessään tämän vakavaksi valahtaneet kasvot.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, John sanoo yhä hieman hengästyneellä äänellä.  
  
”Älkää suotta olko”, herra Holmes vastaa. Hänen valkeilla hansikkailla verhotut kätensä puristuvat nyrkkiin hänen polvillaan, eikä John voi olla pohtimatta mikä törmäyksessä sai tämän näin pois tolaltaan.   
  
Utelemisen sijaan John alkaa rupatella hermostuneena toisista aiheista. Hän kysyy, onko herra Holmes yksin kaupungissa ja saa kuulla, että tämä asuu veljensä kanssa. Herra Holmes puolestaan vaikuttaa kiinnostuneelta Johnin armeijaurasta ja hänen mahdollisesti pian koittavasta lähdöstään rintamalle. John kertoo olevansa ylpeä päästessään puolustamaan maataan. Herra Holmes tarjoaa vastaukseksi kireän hymyn.   
  
”Entäpä, onko joku kaunis olento sattunut silmäänne, herra Watson?” herra Holmes kysyy erikoisella äänenpainolla. ”Onko teillä mielitiettyä, joka odottaisi teidän lähtiessänne sotaan?”  
  
John ajattelee naapurustonsa nuoria naisia, sorjasäärisiä ja sonetteja vaativia. Hän ei voi kieltää, etteikö olisi mukavaa kirjoittaa kirjeitä jollekulle ja saada niitä vastineeksi. Niitä ja suudelmia. Mutta hän ei ole ehtinyt vaivata päätään liialti sydämenasioilla, sillä Harrietin toimet ovat viime aikoina olleet vallan vahingollisia koko perheelle ja Johnin on täytynyt keskittyä velvollisuuksiinsa. ”Tuota, kukaan ei erityisesti ole tällä hetkellä saanut huomiotani.”  
  
”No, se ei ole vielä vahingoksi. Olette yhä vallan nuori”, herra Holmes virkkoo saaden Johnin kurtistamaan hieman kulmiaan. Herra Holmes ei itsekään näytä kovin vanhalta. Vanhemmalta kuin John itse on, toki, mutta John ei usko tämän nähneen vielä kolmeakymmentä talvea.  
  
”Yhdeksäntoista kesää. Olen naimaikäinen”, hän vastaa. ”Entä te, herra Holmes, onko teillä mielitiettyä?”  
  
Herra Holmes katsahtaa häneen tummien ripsiensä alta. ”Uskoakseni olen vasta päässyt kokemaan lievää hurmaantumista, mutta olen aina arvostanut työtäni enemmän kuin lemmenlurituksia.”  
  
”Mutta ette ole aivan immuuni sydämenasioille?”  
  
”Se jääköön teidän pääteltäväksenne, herra Watson”, herra Holmes sanoo. ”Lienemme pian perillä. Odottaako sisarenne teitä?”  
  
John ei usko että odottaa. On luultavampaa, että Harriet on jälleen karannut läheiseen juottolaan lirkuttelemaan erinäiselle porukalle, mutta sellaista ei sovi myöntää tällaisessa seurassa. John tahtoo pitää kasvonsa herra Holmesin edessä. Tästä huokuu hienostuneisuus ja vanha raha, eikä Watsonien perhe tarvitse enää yhtään skandaalia enempää. Sitä paitsi, jokin tässä uudessa tuttavuudessa kiehtoo häntä. Kenties nuo kiinteästi häntä tarkastelevat, Thamesin väriset silmät tai sitten harvinaiselta vaikuttava hymy, joka istuu herra Holmesin kasvoille erikoisesti, kuin se ei olisi useasti käytetty.   
  
”Toivon niin. Hänen pitäisi työskennellä kirjontansa parissa. Rouva Matthews tilasi sen hetki sitten.”  
  
”Sisarenne lienee sitten taitava ompelutöissä”, herra Holmes sanoo ja Johnin suupielet nousevat hieman hänen ajatellessaan sisartaan tämän hyvinä päivinä, silloin kun hän ei juokse kapakoissa tai ajattele sopimattomia ajatuksia naapurin nuoresta neidistä Clarasta (John on nähnyt Harrietin poskien helakoituvan tämän seurassa). Silloin, kun Harrietin pienet kädet kiitävät pitkin kangasta värikkäiden lankojen ja neulan kera, kuten on nuorelle naiselle sopivaa.   
  
”Kyllä, se on yksi hänen taidoistaan. Äitimme opetti häntä ennen kuin poistui keskuudestamme.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, herra Holmes sanoo. Jokin tämän äänessä tuntuu kieltävän väitteen, mutta John luultavasti vain kuvittelee.  
  
”Kiitos. Siitä on jo aikaa.”  
  
”Kuinka pitkään? Entä isänne, onko hän yhä keskuudessamme?”  
  
”Äitimme menehtyi seitsemän talvea sitten”, John vastaa. ”Kuume saapui joulukuussa, eikä mitään ollut tehtävissä. Isämme otti sen kovin raskaasti. Hän…” John pohtii kuinka paljon paljastaa. Mitä heidän isänsä teki nähdään suurena syntinä. Herra Holmesin täytyy olla hurskas mies, John ajattelee.   
  
”Isänne päätti seurata hänen jälkeensä, oletan”, herra Holmes sanoo yllättävän pehmeästi. John hätkähtää. Hän puraisee alahuultaan. Kuten hänen tätinsä usein sanoo, kaatuneen maidon perään on turha itkeä.  
  
”Niin. Valitettavasti. Hän rakasti häntä kovin ja tunsi olonsa eksyneeksi”, John vastaa.  
  
”Hmm”, herra Holmes vastaa. ”Olette siis kasvattaneet sisarenne?”  
  
”Me muutimme tätimme ja setämme luokse. Mutta kyllä, näin voisi luultavasti sanoa”, John sanoo. Hän hieraisee nenänpieltään.   
  
”Se lienee ollut teille vallan raskasta aikaa.”  
  
”Me selvisimme”, John vastaa kenties turhankin ärhäkästi. Hän ei halua että herra Holmes alkaa sääliä heitä, kuten niin monet muut ovat säälineet.   
  
Herra Holmes kohottaa kulmaansa. ”Siltä vaikuttaa. Ja hyvin selvisittekin, olosuhteisiinne nähden, herra Watson. Kaikilla ei olisi samanlaista luonteenlujuutta kuin teillä.” Herra Holmes vaikuttaa itsekin hieman yllättyneen antamastaan kehusta. John räpäyttää silmiään häkeltyneesti.  
  
”Tuota, kiitos. Yritin parhaani”, hän sanoo ja väistää toisen katsetta. Herra Holmes rykäisee. Keskustelu haipuu hiljaisuuteen. John tiedostaa herra Holmesin polven omaansa vasten ja varoo liikkumasta. Vaunujen ulkopuolella vilisevät mukulakivet, ja erään kulman paikkeilla notkuu säädyttömästi pukeutunut nainen, joka vilkuttaa kohdatessaan Johnin katseen vaunujen ikkunasta. John nojautuu kiireesti taaksepäin ja kuulee herra Holmesin hymähtävän.   
  
”Tuttunne?” tämä kysyy kiusoittelevalla äänellä.   
  
”Ei”, John rientää vakuuttamaan. ”Ei missään tapauksessa.” Hänen poskensa punertavat, ja herra Holmesia hymyilyttää.   
  
He juttelevat vielä hieman niitä näitä kadunnurkkien alkaessa näyttää tutummilta. Herra Holmes on miellyttävä keskustelukumppani, jolla on valistuneita mielipiteitä. Mutta mitä muutakaan hänen luokkansa herrasmieheltä voi odottaa, John ajattelee. Viimein vaunut hidastavat ja he pysähtyvät Johnin rakennuksen eteen. Hän vilkaisee seinien hilseilevää maalia ja puraisee huultaan hieman nolostuneena.  Herra Holmes ei kuitenkaan näytä välittävän hänen asuinpuitteistaan. Hänen kirkas katseensa pysyy Johnin kasvoilla.  
  
”Suuret kiitokset kyydistä”, John sanoo.   
  
”Ilo oli minun, herra Watson”, herra Holmes vastaa. Johnin yllätykseksi hän astuu vaunujen ulkopuolelle ja ojentaa kätensä, niin kuin leideille ojennetaan. John tarttuu hansikoituun käteen ja sallii herra Holmesin auttaa hänet alas.   
  
”Näkemiin”, John toivottaa. ”Hyvää illanjatkoa.”  
  
”Tapaamme varmasti pian uudestaan”, herra Holmes hyrisee. John ei tiedä kuinka tämä voisi olla mahdollista, hän kun ei varsinaisesti liiku illalliskutsuilla samassa seurassa kuin herra Holmes. Hänen kumppaninsa sanat lausutaan kuitenkin sellaisella vakaumuksella, että John hymyilee lämpimästi, ja toivoo tämän olevan oikeassa.


	3. 2010, Lontoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tähän väliin voisin sanoa, että julkaisu tulee luultavasti olemaan vähän epäsäännöllistä. Siirtelen nyt tänne luultavasti pikaiseen tahtiin näitä vanhempia lukuja, ennen kuin otamme kiinni julkaisutahtini toisaalla. Tämä luku alkaa hieman raottaa Johnin ja Sherlockin nykyisiä välejä. Nauttikaa.

Aurinko painuu kerrostalojen kattojen taakse jättäen Lontoon harmaaseen hämyyn. John ei näe valon hiipumista pimennysverhojensa takaa, mutta hänen kännykkänsä aloittaa kimeän piipityksensä varttia yli viiden ja hän nousee vastahakoisesti ylös.   
  
Ensimmäiseksi John kömpii suihkuun. Pikkuruisen kylpyhuoneen kokolattiamatto tuntuu niljaiselta hänen paljaita jalkojaan vasten. Kylmät kaakelit ovat siihen verrattuna lähes helpotus hänen astuessaan vihreän suihkuverhon taa. Veden lämpenemisessä kestää tovi. Asunto on jäänne kuusikymmentäluvulta ja viat ovat sen mukaiset. Lopulta putket köhäisevät ulos lämmintä vettä, ja John kohottaa kasvonsa ylös. Hän antaa veden virrata päälleen lähes korventavan kuumana, teeskennellen, että se vie mennessään kaikki hänen huolensa. Parempi niin kuin ajatella tulevaa iltaa. Sitä, että vain tunnin päästä, viimeistenkin auringonsäteiden kadottua Sherlock Holmes saapuu taas hetkeksi osaksi hänen elämäänsä. Kuinka lyhyeksi ajaksi hyvänsä.   
  
 _Hänen ei ole pakko mennä.  
  
Olet pelkuri, jos et mene. _  
  
John hieroo mentolintuoksuista vaahtoa iholleen. Hän ei enää hätkähdä sormiensa osuessa epätasaiseen kohoumaan olkansa seudulla. Onhan se ollut siinä jo vuosikausia.  
  
Jäljestä hänen olkapäässään ei ole kysymystäkään. Sileäksi ja hieman röpelöreunaiseksi palanut iho muodostaa yhä kuvajaisen krusifiksista, joka siihen oli painettu puoli vuosisataa aiemmin. Hän muistaa yhä huutonsa, sen kuinka ne olivat kaikuneet suljetussa tilassa. Kuinka kukaan ei ollut tullut auttamaan.   
  
 _Sherlock!_  
  
Ei ennen kuin oli jo ollut liian myöhäistä. Mutta kaatuneen maidon perään on turhaa itkeä, kipu on jo vanhaa ja niinpä John huuhtelee pois viimeisetkin saippuanrippeet iholtaan ja astuu ulos suihkusta. Kylpyhuoneen tahrainen peili on huuruuntunut ja hänen kuvajaisensa näkyy siinä vääristyneenä. Sopivaa.   
  
John kuivaa itsensä tunnollisesti, pesee hampaansakin ja sutii hiuksiaan kammalla, jos vain saadakseen lisää aikaa kylpyhuoneessa. Lopulta vitkuttelulle ei enää löydy pätevää syytä. John vetää ylleen vaatteensa ja kävelee kirpeään pakkasilmaan viittomaan taksia.   
  
Ajomatka Baker Streetille kestää noin puoli tuntia. John olisi voinut ottaa metron. Hänen olisi kannattanut ottaa metro, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä tuntuu paremmalta tuhlata hieman lisää aikaa ja keskittyä siihen, miten hän parhaiten saa torjuttua Sherlockin ehdotuksen. Hyväksyminen ei koko yön pohdiskelun jälkeen tule kuuloonkaan. Ajat, jolloin John oli vapaaehtoisesti tempautunut Sherlock Holmesin vaikutuspiiriin, ovat jo ohitse.   
  
John aikoo ainoastaan poiketa paikalla, nähdä miten hänen vanha kotinsa on muuttunut. Sitten pientä keskustelua Sherlockin kanssa (varmistus siitä, miten asiat sitä nykyä ovat) ja hän voi lähteä. Sherlock ei tule käyttämään lumoa pitääkseen Johnin kanssaan. Siitä John on varma. Niinpä hänen täytyy vain varautua tämän epäilemättä loistaviin argumentteihin jäämisen puolesta. Hän on selvinnyt niistä useamman kerran. Kieltäytymisen ei siis pitäisi olla liian hankalaa. Onhan hän kävellyt ulos aiemminkin.   
  
Kuka tietää, kenties kohtaaminen tulee olemaan vain puhdistava.  _Sinä olet siinä, minä olen tässä, mutta meidän aikamme on jo ohitse ja selviämme silti._  
  
Näin John yrittää ajatella mustan taksin kaartaessa hiljalleen tienvarteen, missä tummiin verhoutunut hahmo häntä jo odottaa.   
  
  
*  
  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja väläyttää tyytyväisen hymyn. ”Ehdin jo pohtia jänistitkö.”  
  
”Sherlock. Hei”, John tervehtii ylpeänä vakaasta äänestään. Hän puristaa Sherlockin tarjoamaa kättä. Se on helpompaa kuin hän oli kuvitellut. ”Matkalla oli ruuhkaa”, kuuluu Johnin valju tekosyy. Sherlock ei hymähdä pilkallisesti, minkä täytyy merkitä jotakin.   
  
”Minä olen jo muuttanut sisään. Toivottavasti et pahastu”, Sherlock sanoo täysin Johnin virkkeen sivuuttaen ja nyökkää sitten ovea kohden. ”Mennäänkö?”  
  
”Hyvä on.”  
  
Sherlock avaa oven ja he astuvat sisään tuttuun eteiseen. Portaikko kohoaa yhä kapeana, mutta tapetit ovat vaihtuneet. Samoin alakerran asukkaat, John kuvittelee. Hän seuraa Sherlockia vaitonaisesti yläkertaan.   
  
Asunto 221B. Edellisestä kerrasta on aikaa. John on lähes haluton kulkemaan kynnyksen ylitse. Sherlock katsoo häntä hieman huvittuneesti.   
  
”Ei kai minun tarvitse kutsua sinua sisälle?”  
  
John hillitsee halunsa mulkaista tätä. ”Se ei ole tarpeen”, hän mumisee ja siirtyy sitten Sherlockin ohitse. Hän katsahtaa ympärilleen ja tuntee kurkkuaan kuristavan. Sherlock on jo levittänyt tavaransa ympäriinsä. Jopa vanha kallo vaikuttaa olevan yhä tallessa. Ja vanhasta puheenollen… kalustus näyttää mustaa nahkanojatuolia ja uudehkolta vaikuttavaa keittiötä huomioonottamatta siltä, kuin heidän lähdöstään ei olisi kulunut viikkoakaan. Tätä John ei ollut odottanut.   
  
”Mitä mieltä olet?” Sherlock kysyy hänen takaansa. John kuljettaa kättään pitkin hienoisen pölykerroksen alta paljastuvaa antiikkilipastoa. Hän oli tavannut asettaa hansikkaansa sen päälle kotiin palatessaan.   
  
”Kaikki on… hyvin samankaltaista”, John sanoo vaisusti.   
  
”Ajattelin, että kaltaisesi romantikko arvostaisi sitä. Sitä paitsi, rouva Hudson pitää antiikista”, Sherlock valaisee ja John jähmettyy. Hän tekee pikaisen laskutoimituksen, ja kyllä, yli sata vuotta on edelleen oikea lopputulos. Siispä…   
  
”Rouva  _Hudson_ ”, hän sanoo vaarallisen matalalla äänellä. Hänen sormensa puristuvat nyrkkiin. ”William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Yritätkö sinä kertoa minulle, että sinä koskit  _rouva Hudsoniin_?”  
  
Sherlock muljauttaa silmiään. John tarttuu kiinni hänen kauluksestaan. Hän riuhtaisee kunnes heidän kasvonsa ovat vain senttien päässä toisistaan.   
  
”Miten sinä pystyit? Vaikka hän toivoi, vaikka hän  _pyysi_  että…” John tuntee kätensä tärisevän. Häntä kuvottaa. Heidän vanha taloudenhoitajansa ei koskaan ollut toivonut kuolemattomuutta. Hän oli ollut huolissaan sielustaan, huolissaan siitä, että eläisi pidempään kuin hieman sairaalloinen poikansa. He olivat luvanneet, etteivät he koskaan… ja nyt Sherlock kertoi, että…  
  
”John”, Sherlock hymähtää ja tarttuu Johnin ranteeseen. Hän irrottaa Johnin sormet kaulukseltaan huolella. ”Mieti nyt hieman. Et selvästikään ole kehittänyt aivonystyröitäsi viime vuosina.”  
  
”Mitä tarkoitat?” John tivaa. Sherlock kohottaa toista kulmaansa.   
  
”Etkö todellakaan keksi muuta syytä siihen, että  _rouva Hudson_  asuu täällä?”  
  
John ei vastaa, ja Sherlock huokaa. ”Hänen nimensä on Martha Hudson. Hän on vuokraemäntämme. Hän on myös kuusikymmentäkaksivuotias, ei vuottakaan vanhempi, voin vakuuttaa sinulle.”  
  
John sallii hartioidensa rentoutua hitaasti. ”Hän on siis… Ovatko he sukua?”  
  
”Tyttärentyttärenpojan vaimo. Muistako, sen tyttären, joka lähti Amerikkaan.”  
  
”Ah”, John toteaa. Hän väistää Sherlockin katsetta nolostuneesti. ”Siinä tapauksessa, minun lienee syytä pahoitella. Mutta et voi syyttää minua siitä, että, tiedäthän.”  
  
Sherlockin katse on painava hänen ihollaan. ”Kenties en. Sinulla on tapana rynnätä vääriin johtopäätöksiin.”  
  
John kävelee kirjapinojen ohitse ja päätyy ikkunan eteen. Autot vilisevät kadulla tasaiseen tahtiin siellä missä aiemmin niiden sijaan kulki hevosvaunuja.   
  
”Kauanko olet ollut Lontoossa?” John päätyy kysymään kiusallisen hiljaisuuden laskiessa. Hänen sormensa näpyttävät ikkunalautaa. Parempi kaarrella vielä hetki, ennen kuin hänen täytyy kohdata Sherlockin epäilemättä pettynyt reaktio.   
  
”En ole lähtenyt”, Sherlock sanoo saaden Johnin säpsähtämään.   
  
”Todellako?” hän kääntyy ja kohtaa viimein Sherlockin kasvot. Niiden ilme muuttuu hieman sulkeutuneeksi tarkastelun alla.  
  
”En ole kokenut tarvetta.”  
  
John ei ole varma uskoako väitettä. Sherlock ei ole viihtynyt samassa paikassa muutamaa kymmentä vuotta kauemmin niin kauan kuin he ovat tunteneet. Lontoo on aina ollut yksi hänen suosikkipaikoistaan, kenties jopa se armain, jotain niin lähellä kotikaupunkia kuin Sherlockin kaltainen mies voi omata. Silti, John ei olisi uskonut. Varsinkaan sen jälkeen millainen heidän viime kohtaamisensa oli ollut. Hän olisi kuvitellut tämän kaipaavan maisemanvaihdosta. Luoja tietää, että John oli kaivannut sitä.   
  
”Ah”, John tyytyy sanomaan. Sherlock luultavasti lukee hänen hämmennyksensä hänen silmistään.   
  
”En olisi uskonut sinun enää palaavan rintamalle”, Sherlock vaihtaa puheenaihetta. ”Mutta toisaalta olet aina ollut varsin kiintynyt pieniin sankarite—”  
  
”Älä puhu siitä”, John ärähtää.   
  
”Miten sinä edes pystyit olemaan oleellisesti apuna? Hoiditko kaikki yövuorot?”  
  
” _Sherlock_ ”, John sanoo ja muistaa taas täsmälleen miksi lähti. Hän pistää kätensä puuskaan. Sherlock hiljenee, kallistaa päätään.  
  
”Hmm. Et muuten koskaan vastannut kysymykseeni.”  
  
”Mihin niistä?”  
  
”Mitä mieltä olet paikasta? Kelpuutatko sen?”  
  
John pudistaa päätään. Hän voi nähdä liiankin sujuvasti kuinka he solahtaisivat vanhoihin uomiinsa. John pääsisi takaisin yläkerran huoneeseensa ja pöydät olisivat täynnä lehtileikkeitä, eikä hän enää tuhlaisi päivänvalotunteja pelkästään nukkumiseen.  Valitettavasti hän on jo kerran nähnyt mitä siitä seuraa. Hän on tehnyt päätöksensä.  
  
”Sherlock. Minä tulin tänään, mutta en hyväksyäkseni tarjoustasi”, John sanoo. Sherlockin suupielet painuvat alas.  
  
”Tiedän. Mutta en voi sanoa, että ymmärtäisin, John.”  
  
John huokaa. ”En uskonutkaan, että ymmärtäisit.”  
  
”Kuten sanoin Miken ollessa läsnä, tiedämme toistemme pahimmat puolet ja—”  
  
”Juuri niin, Sherlock”, John sanoo. ”Ja tällä kertaa en usko, että haluan nähdä niitä uudestaan.”  
  
Sherlockin kasvoilla välähtää jotain ukkosen kaltaista ennen kuin jäinen maski laskeutuu paikoilleen. John katuisi, mutta hän ei ole mitään velkaa Sherlockille. Ei enää.   
  
”Oli… oli hyvä päästä vielä näkemään tämä paikka.”  _Päästä näkemään sinut_. ”Mutta en aio palata.”  
  
”Älä ole naurettava”, Sherlock sähähtää. John suoristaa selkänsä.   
  
”En olekaan. En tällä kertaa. On parempi, että emme enää asu yhdessä. Etkä sinä tarvitse minua, Sherlock. Olet selvinnyt viimeiset viisikym—”  
  
”Viisikymmentä vuotta! Luulisi, että viisikymmentä vuotta olisi riittänyt takomaan jotain paksuun kalloosi”, Sherlock tiuskaisee. Hänen katseensa myrskyää, ja John tuntee kylmän pistoksen rinnassaan. Hän pudistaa päätään.  
  
”En varmaankaan viivy Lontoossa pitkään”, John sanoo hiljaa. ”Jos haluat löytää minut… epäilemättä teet sen. Mutta en ole varma olisiko se viisasta.”  
  
”Pakene sitten”, Sherlock vastaa. ”Senhän sinä teet parhaiten.”  
  
John ei vastaa. Hän vain säästää viimeisen vilkaisun muistoilleen ja suuntaa sitten ovelle.   
  
Joskus oikeat ratkaisut maistuvat palaneilta silloilta ja tuhkalta. 


	4. 1752

Ullakkohuoneisto kylpee kuunvalossa. Se saa kaiken näyttämään puhtaalta ja pehmeältä, tuo esiin Sherlockin ihon kuulauden hänen kaivellessaan kaapista esiin kristalleja. John seisoo keskellä huonetta ja odottaa kärsivällisesti. Yö on vasta nuori, eikä tämä kaupunki koskaan todella nuku.   
  
Sherlockin solakat sormet kiertyvät kylmässä valossa kiiltävän viinilasin ympärille. Hän hymyilee laiskasti ja John tarjoaa vastineeksi poikamaisen virnistyksen.  
  
”Pidä tiukasti kiinni, John. En halua että mikään menee hukkaan”, Sherlock hyrisee. John nyökkää ja kiristää otettaan heidän välissään seisovasta nuorukaisesta. Tarkkaan seulotusta kunniavieraasta. Tämän kurkusta kohoaa hätääntyneitä äännähdyksiä. Mikäli Johnin laskut pitävät paikkansa, hän on kironnut heidät jo kaksikymmentäkolme kertaa. Suloista, kuinka täynnä elämää tämä on vielä kuoleman porteillakin. John painaa huulensa tämän pehmeää korvalehteä vasten.  
  
”Jos pysyttelet paikallasi, se sujuu vikkelämmin”, hän mumisee ystävällisesti. ”Voit uskoa minua, olen lääkäri”, hän lisää. Sherlock huokaa ja astuu sulavasti lähemmäs. Hymynkare hänen huulillaan saa Johnin värisemään odottavasti.   
  
”Erinomainen lääkäri”, Sherlock sanoo lämpimästi. ”Tohtori Watson tuntee ihmiskehon läheisesti.”  
  
Sherlockin kapeat sormet leikittelevät lasilla ja valkeat ranteet vilkkuvat houkuttelevasti röyhelöisten hihojen alta. Hän on niin lähellä, että John voi haistaa aiemmin hänen iholleen hierotun makean parfyymin. Kiemurtelu Johnin rintaa vasten lisääntyy hänen katsellessaan, mikä on vallan ilahduttavaa. John on aina pitänyt taistelijoista, niistä jotka panevat vastaan viimeisellä henkäykselläänkin ja joiden silmien valo ei koskaan himmene. Kenties se johtuu hänen omasta menneisyydestään, mutta se on hänen uskoakseen myös makukysymys. Mikään ei vastaa adrenaliinin polttelevaa potkua hänen kielellään.   
  
”Minä kiroan teidän nimenne! Kiroan teidän poikanne ja tyttärenne, teidän…”  
  
”Siitä vain”, Sherlock sanoo huolettomasti ja nostaa kätensä heidän uhrinsa kaulalle. ”Ja ole ystävällinen ja kiroa samalla armas veljeni, kun kerran olet päässyt vauhtiin. Onko sinulla ketään mielessä, John?” hän kysäisee. Kuinka huomaavaista.  
  
”Ah, uskon että voisin keksiä muutaman nimen”, John vastaa kevyesti. Hän taivuttaa kauhuissaan huohottavan nuorukaisen kaulaa. Tämän iho on niin, niin lämmin hänen sormiensa alla. Hikikarpalot juoksevat suolaisina pitkin niskaa ja veri tanssii yrityksessään päästä pakoon. Sherlock nojautuu nuolaisemaan tykyttävää pulssipistettä, ja nuorukainen ynähtää. On vaikeaa muistaa että vain hetkeä aiemmin tämän askeleet olivat olleet varmat ja tämän ryhti täydellinen teatterin aulassa. Mutta kenenpä polvet eivät notkahtaisi tarpeeksi hyvässä seurassa.   
  
”Hys”, John rauhoittaa. Hän sivelee kuumeista ihoa hitaasti peukalollaan. ”Se käy äkkiä. Rentoudu vain.”  
  
Sherlockin hampaat rikkovat ihon. Indigonsiniset silmät rävähtävät auki, ilman lävistää huuto, ja John kiristää otettaan entisestään. Sherlock vetäytyy taaksepäin siemaisun jälkeen. Hän kohottaa yhä oikean kätensä sormissa kieppuvan viinilasin keräämään korisevasta kurkusta pulppuavan veren ja astuu sitten taaksepäin. Nuorukaisen silmät tuijottavat eteen ymmärrystä vailla ja huulet pyrkivät vielä muodostamaan vihoviimeisen sanan. Kirouksen, kenties. Tämän suu on ollut niin likainen hyvästä taustasta huolimatta. No, ei tietenkään  _liian_  hyvästä, John ja Sherlock osaavat olla varovaisia. Toisinaan.  
  
Ilma alkaa hiljalleen täyttyä huumaavasta raudan tuoksusta, joka saa Johnin silmät painumaan raolleen. Hän hymisee pehmeästi.  
  
Lasi kohoaa pois kylmenevältä iholta ja siirtyy Sherlockin punaisille huulille.   
  
”Ole hyvä”, Sherlock sanoo ja viittoo Johnia kohden elegantilla ranneliikkeellä. Hän asettuu nojaamaan vasten tammipuista pylvässänkyä. John havahtuu omaan vuoroonsa, muttei ennen kuin huomaa että hänen kengilleen on roiskahtanut verta. Hän irvistää. Nahka imee kaiken niin äkkiä. Sherlockin valkoinen, taitavasti hopealangalla kirjailtu liivi taas hohtaa puhtauttaan kuten aina. Sherlock kohottaa kulmiaan.   
  
”Älä nyt anna kaiken valua maahan”, hän moittii. ”Sinähän se vielä hänet valitsit. Luulisi, ettet olisi niin tuhlaavainen.”  
  
John painaa huulensa tiukasti kiinni ruosteella tahritulle iholle. Hän hymisee yhä lämpimän veren kulkiessa suuhunsa. Sen aromiin on sekoittunut ripaus vaaraa ja vastahankaisuutta, eikä mikään voisi olla tyydyttävämpää. John kaivaa hampaansa syvemmälle pehmeään lihaan. Hänen leukaansa pitkin valuu noro, joka epäilemättä kostuttaa hänen valkean kauluksensa, mutta se on sen arvoista. Johnin silmäluomet tuntuvat raskailta mielihyvästä ja aika soljuu eteenpäin lämpiminä sykäyksinä.   
  
Sherlock on palannut jälleen hänen vierelleen ja työntää hänet nyt hieman kauemmas saadakseen lasiinsa lisää täytettä. Pieni murahdus nousee vaistomaisesti Johnin kurkusta, mutta hän hiljenee nopeasti. Sherlockilla on oikeus heidän saaliiseensa ja se on suurempi kuin hänellä. John tietää paremmin kuin taistella tätä vastaan. Hän irrottaa otteensa.  
  
John pyyhkäisee ylähuultaan kielellään ja seuraa kuinka Sherlock päättää, että lasista on liikaa vaivaa. Puulattia kimmeltää pian kristallinsiruista, sekä himmeästi kiiltävistä veripisaroista. Sherlock taivuttaa itseään niin, että välttää heidän uhrinsa tahraantuneet vaatteet ja asettaa huulensa suoraan iholle. John näkee kuinka juoma liikkuu alas Sherlockin kurkusta saaden tämän aataminomenan hyppimään. Hän ei vastusta Sherlockin antaessa velton, nyt tyhjäksi imetyn ruumiin notkahtaa maahan. Siivoamiselle on aikaa myöhemminkin. Olisi turhaa pilata erinomainen ilta.   
  
John on hädin tuskin ehtinyt astua ruumiin ohitse, kun Sherlock jo suutelee häntä. Hänen kielensä etsii viimeisetkin raudanmakuiset rippeet Johnin suusta ja huulilta. Hänen sormensa kaivautuvat Johnin käsivarsiin kipeästi ja John kietoo jalkansa Sherlockin vyötärön ympärille. Tämä nostaa hänet kuin hän ei painaisi lasta enempää.   
  
”Nautitko siitä?” Sherlock mumisee kuljettaessaan heidät sängylle.  
  
”Mitä kuvittelisit?” John tiedustelee huvittuneesti. Hän nuolaisee huuliaan, joilla veri ei enää maistu.   
  
Sherlock huokaa ja työntää Johnin istumaan sängynlaidalle. ”Tarkoitin esitystä”, hän vastaa. John paljastaa kaulansa tämän huulille. Huokaa.  
  
”Irene on taitava”, hän sanoo. ”Mutta olisin kaivannut hieman enemmän huumoria. Juoni ei pitänyt minua otteessaan... Irene on liian kiintynyt tragedioihin.”  
  
Sherlock pudistaa päätään. ”Varokin ettet sano tuota kun näet hänet. En kestä sen naisen kiukuttelua.”  
  
”Paraskin puhuja. Minä en ole se, joka lietsoo…”  
  
”Hiljaa”, Sherlock käskee ja tarttuu kiinni hänen ranteestaan. John seuraa vaiti kuinka tämä painaa huulensa hänen hitaalle pulssilleen. Teräksensävyinen katse kohtaa hänen omansa.  
  
”Pysy paikoillasi”, Sherlock sanoo, ja John hymähtää. Aivan kuin hänellä olisi vaihtoehtoja. Hän sulkee silmänsä Sherlockin suudellessa hänen ranteensa sisäpuolta. Suudelma vaihtuu pian hampaiksi. John sallii vapaan kätensä eksyä Sherlockin hiuksiin. Tummat kiharat on sidottu taakse yönsinisellä nauhalla, jota Johnin sormet väistämättä nykivät siitäkin huolimatta, että hän tietää Sherlockin inhoavan tätä tapaa. John hengittää syvään Sherlockin vetäessä verta hänen suonistaan. Hän tuntee olonsa raukeaksi.  
  
Hetken kuluttua Sherlock kohottaa huulensa pois Johnin iholta. John pudistaa päätään. Hän on varma, että tämä otti taas hieman liikaa ja John joutuu ruokailemaan toivomaansa aiemmin.   
  
”Oletko tyytyväinen?”   
  
Sherlock painaa hänet vasten valkeita lakanoita, eikä Johnin tarvitse enää miettiä vastausta.  
   
Aamun valjetessa he ovat jo kaukana. 


	5. 2010, Lontoo

John kävelee portaat alas rivakasti, jotteivat hänen jalkansa johtaisi häntä harhaan. Jostain kaikuvat vaimeasti iskelmän mollivoittoiset sävelet. Kuinka sopivaa, John ajattelee. Ja sitten: kyseessä on varmasti vuokraemäntä. Johnia mietityttää, mitä tämä uusi rouva Hudson on mieltä vuokralaisensa viulusta. Vaan väliäkö sillä. Jos mitenkään mahdollista, John ei tule koskaan tietämään.  
   
Hän astuu ulos jäästä kiiltävälle jalkakäytävälle ja kääntyy oikealle. John ehtii kävellä vain yhden kadunvälin ennen kuin musta Volvo hidastaa hänen viereensä. John yrittää pitää yllä toivoa. Edes hänen tuurinsa ei voi olla aivan näin huono. Hän jatkaa vielä muutaman metrin, mutta pysähtyy sitten kädet nyrkkiin puristuen auton madellessa hänen vierellään. Heidän takaansa kuuluu ärsyyntynyt tööttäys.  
  
Sitten auton ovi aukeaa ja vaikuttaa siltä, että Sherlock ei ole ainoa vanha tuttavuus, jonka John kohtaa sinä yönä. Hän huokaa. Olisi voinut kuvitella että tämän kaltaiset dramaattiset eleet olisivat jääneet jo taakse.   
  
”Annabelle”, John tervehtii. ”Et… ole muuttunut päivääkään.” Mitä nyt ei oteta lukuun hiuksia, jotka Johnin hämmästykseksi ovat auki. Hän muistaa yhä kirkkaasti tiukat ja siveelliset nutturat, joita tämä oli harrastanut lähes niin kauan kuin he olivat tunteneet. Jos sitä nyt saattoi tuntemiseksi kutsua. John on myös varma, että edellisellä kerralla tummat silmät kohdistuivat paperilehtiöön kännykän sijasta.   
  
”Anthea”, saapuu korjaus. ”Astukaa sisälle, tohtori Watson.”  
  
”John”, John korjaa puolestaan. Onhan menossa jo uusi vuosituhat.   
  
”Niin, tohtori Watson.”  
  
John istuutuu nahkaiselle takapenkille. Hän on tarpeeksi vanha tietääkseen, että joskus pitää osata valita taistelunsa. John alkaa olla jo kyllästynyt sotimiseen sen päivän osalta. Kenties yhteistyökykyisyys saa molemmat Holmesin veljeksistä jättämään hänet rauhaan. Anthea istuu hänen vieressään ja naputtelee puhelintaan hälyttävällä tahdilla. Kuinka kukaan pystyy sellaiseen, sitä John ei ymmärrä. Hän kaipaa kirjeitä. Hänen sormensa eivät koskaan tuntuneet liian suurilta mustekynän ympärillä.  
  
John seuraa hiljaisuudessa kuinka ajaja pujottelee liikenteen läpi ja pysähtyy lopulta valkean rakennuksen eteen. John ei voi mitään naurahdukselle, joka pakenee hänen suustaan hänen nähdessään kultaiset kirjaimet sen ulkoseinällä. _Diogenes_. Olisihan se pitänyt arvata.  
  
John hieraisee kasvojaan ja nousee sitten. Hän jättää huomiotta vierellään kulkevan Anthean ja kävelee läpi klubin suoraan tuttuun, ikkunattomaan toimistohuoneeseen. Siellä, tumman tammipöydän ja muun antiikkikaluston keskellä seisoo Mycroft Holmes yhdessä iänikuisista puvuistaan.   
  
”Tohtori Watson”, Mycroft sanoo ja John nyökkää kevyesti. ”Siitä on liian kauan. Viisikymmentä vuotta, jos oikein muistan.”  
  
He molemmat tietävät, että _jos_  hädin tuskin kuuluu Mycroftin sanavarastoon.   
  
”Mitä sinä tahdot? Tämä päivä on ollut pitkä, enkä usko että olet alkanut harrastaa kuulumisten vaihtelua. Joten parempi, jos et kiertele ja kaartele vaan menet suoraan asiaan”, John toteaa. ”Osaan jo arvata, että se koskee veljeäsi.”  
  
”Vastoin kuvitelmiasi, olen vallan kiinnostunut _kuulumisistasi_ , John. Kaipaan informaatiota. Ei mitään liian, ah, yksityistä. Mutta olisi vallan mielenkiintoista kuulla tarkemmin, minkä tähd—”  
  
”Ei”, John sanoo kuivan hymyn kera. ”Kysy uudelleen parinkymmenen vuoden päästä”, hän kehottaa ja toivoo, etteivät he enää silloin ole yhteyksissä. ”Voi olla, että olen siihen mennessä kyllästynyt kieltäytymään.”  
  
Mycroftin vastaava hymy on kireä. ”Huomaan, että olet yhtä hurmaavan itsepäinen kuin aiemminkin. Vallan virkistävää.”  
  
”Yhtä kyllästynyt kidnappaamisiin. Voisit kirjoittaa, tiedäthän. Tai soittaa. Minulla on kännykkä, kuten epäilemättä tiedät.”  
  
”Vastaisitko?”  
  
John pysyy hiljaa. Mycroft nyökkää kevyesti ja kävelee istumaan pöytänsä taakse. Hän viittoo kohti tuolia, mutta John päättää jäädä seisomaan.   
  
”Veljeni ilahtui kovasti törmättyään sinuun”, Mycroft virkkoo.   
  
”Epäilemättä.”  
  
”Täytyy myöntää, että reaktiosi oli hieman yllättävä. Joskin toisin kuin Sherlock, luulen ymmärtäväni mistä se kumpuaa.”  
  
”Ja minä luulen, ettei sinulla ole mitään oikeutta arvostella minun päätöksiäni, Mycroft. Mikäli muistan oikein, oli aika jolloin yritit kovasti lahjoa minua, jotta pysyisin poissa. Sinun tulisi siis vain olla tyytyväinen”, John sanoo. Hän pohtii kuinka nopeasti joku palauttaisi hänet, mikäli hän yrittäisi kävellä ulos.   
  
”Ajat ovat muuttuneet.”  
  
”Ihmiset eivät”, John toteaa. Mycroft kohottaa kulmiaan.  
  
”Niin… Olisin esimerkiksi kuvitellut, että kuurupiilon leikkiminen alkaa vähitellen ottaa voimille, mutta ilmeisesti olet oikeassa. Joihinkin asioihin vain… jää kiinni.”  
  
”En aio nähdä häntä enää. Kieltäydyin hänen tarjouksestaan ja se päätös pitää.”  
  
”Hmm.”  
  
”Ja itseasiassa”, John puuskahtaa, ”en aio alkaa tapailla sinuakaan. Joten ehdotan, että sanot loput sanottavasi ja pääsemme molemmat tärkeämpiin puuhiin.”  
  
”Kuten kotiin murjottamaan?” Mycroft kysyy. John puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin. ”Sinuna harkitsisin vielä veljeni tarjousta. Uskon, että sen hyväksyminen tekisi teille molemmille vallan hyvää.”  
  
”Sepä mukava ajatus. Nyt, jos suinkin mahdollista, minulla on nälkä, eikä yö pitene tästä yhtään...”  
  
Mycroft tutkailee häntä vielä hetken ja nyökkää sitten. ”Anthea saattaa sinut takaisin. Joskin voisin helposti tarjota jotakin tuoretta, mikäli—”  
  
”Ei kiitos.” John ei voi väittää, etteikö ajatus olisi houkutteleva. Siitä huolimatta hän ei kaipaa Mycroftin verenluovuttajia tänä iltana. Hän ei edes oikeasti ole juurikaan nälkäinen syötyään edellisyönä. Se on vain sopiva tekosyy päästä karkaamaan tukahduttavasta toimistosta. Mycroftkin on varmasti siitä tietoinen.  
  
 _Pakene sitten. Senhän sinä teet parhaiten._  
  
John kiristää hampaitaan. Hän ei välitä. Hän ei välitä Sherlockin sanoista, eikä tämän järjettömistä ehdotuksista ja lapsellisista raivon puuskista. Hän tahtoo vain hieman omaa rauhaa. Hän tahtoo vain lysähtää sängylleen siinä toivossa, että aaveet pysyvät menneisyydessä, eivätkä saavu kävelemään samoja katuja hänen kanssaan.   
  
”Mukavaa saada sinut jälleen joukkoomme”, Mycroft sanoo kääntäessään katseensa pöydällä lojuvien papereidensa puoleen. Epäilemättä tällä on auki Johnin kansio tai jotakin muuta yhtä miellyttävää.  
  
John ei sano hyvästejä. Hän kävelee ulos ja pitää huolen siitä, että hänen askeleensa ovat äänekkäät. Anthea tulee hänen jäljessään. Diogeneksen ulkopuolella heitä odottaa samainen musta auto, jonka kuljettaja nousee avaamaan oven Anthealle.   
  
”Viemme tohtori Watsonin suoraan kotiin”, tämä sanoo ja astuu autoon odottamatta seuraako John.   
  
John ei seuraa. Hän lähtee vasemmalle ja yrittää muistaa missä lähin metroasema sijaitsee. Auto seuraa häntä hetken, mutta lopulta John onnistuu katoamaan keskelle väkimassaa. Hieman harhailtuaan hän päätyy metroon. Siellä hänen vieressään istuu parfyymia tihkuva, designkengissään rakkoja kantava nainen, joka vie tuoksullaan viimeisetkin ripaukset hänen ruokahalustaan.   
  
John tuijottaa ikkunoissa vilahtavia harmaita seiniä ja omaa heijastustaan. Hänen kasvonsa vääntyvät kelmeässä valossa ja väsymys kuultaa hänen silmistään. Nuori mies horjahtaa vaunujen töyssähtäessä paikoilleen. John tarjoaa tälle istumapaikkansa ja nousee, vaikka hänen asunnolleen onkin vielä kaksi asemaa. Hän toivoo, että viileä ilma kirkastaa hänen ajatuksensa.   
  
John kävelee hitaasti, jokainen askel lyijyä täynnä. Hän kuvittelee näkevänsä jonkun silmäkulmassaan, muttei käänny katsomaan. Kaupunki on sinä iltana täynnä haamuja ja John liian uupunut niistä sen enempää välittääkseen.  
  
Jälkeenpäin ajateltuna se ei kenties ole kaikista viisain päätös.   
  
Johnin saapuessa kotiovelleen kylmät sormet tarraavat kiinni hänen ranteestaan ja hän paljastaa hampaansa. 


	6. 1625, Lontoo ja Cádiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merta näkyvissä! Tämän luvun kirjoittaminen oli suunnattoman hauskaa. Jouduin tekemään paljon taustatutkimusta kaikesta alkaen laivojen nimistä (tiesittekö, että briteillä on ollut mm. sota-alus nimeltään Rainbow?) merimatkan kestoihin ja silti nautin siitä. Taistelu, johon John on matkalla on muuten oikeasti tapahtunut ja kyseisen niminen alus on ollut käytössä, mutta ei välttämättä juuri siinä sodassa. Toivon, että tekin pidätte lukemastanne ja kommenttia olisi kiva kuulla.

Vain viikko sen jälkeen, kun John oli tavannut salaperäisen herra Holmesin, heidän postiluukustaan kolahtaa punasinettinen kirje. John tietää sen sisällön heti sen aamiaispöydässä nähdessään. Hänet on määrätty liittymään taisteluihin Espanjaa vastaan.   
  
Hänen tulee ilmoittautua Defiance-alukselle kolmen päivän kuluessa. Suuntana on Cádizin lahti Espanjan rannikolla.  
  
Harriet raivostuu uutisista, siitä, ettei John tule viettämään hänen kuukauden päästä koittavaa syntymäpäiväänsä kotona. Hänen tätinsä taas alkaa kirjailemaan nenäliinaa Johnin matkaa varten. John itse lukee mustat rivit uudelleen ja uudelleen, seuraten sanoja, kunnes muste tahriintuu paikoin hänen sormiensa alla.   
  
 _Hän pääsee viimein lähtemään._  
  
  
*  
  
  
Satamassa käy viima, joka värjää posket punaisiksi ja nipistelee ihoa. Kalan haju tuntuu laskeutuvan heidän ylleen limaisena kerroksena. Miehet univormuissa ja öljykangastakeissa pitävät mekkalaa, joka peittää tehokkaasti Johnin perheen hiljaisuuden. Hän puristaa kädessään tiukasti pientä kassiaan ja miettii mitä sanoisi hyvästiksi sisarelleen, joka on pitänyt mykkäkoulua viimeiset kaksi päivää.  
  
Heidän hetken aikaa laiturin lähellä seistyään John suutelee Harrietin kalpeaa poskea. Tämä tuoksuu savukkeilta ja ruusuvedeltä ja seisoo aivan liian paikoillaan.   
  
”Minun tulee ikävä teitä”, hän sanoo. ”Muista käyttäytyä, ettei tädin tarvitse huolehtia liikaa. Älä karkaa omille teillesi heti kun minä olen lähtenyt.”  
  
Harry tuhahtaa ja vetäytyy kauemmas hänen syleilystään. Hänen vihreät silmänsä ovat täynnä katkeruudensekaista uhmaa. ”Sinä olet se, jonka vuoksi täti joutuu huolehtimaan, Johnny. Sinä olet se, joka päätti rynnätä kuolemaan.”  
  
”Harriet…” John huokaa. Hän ei ymmärrä miksei tämä suostu ymmärtämään, että John on juuri saanut elämänsä tilaisuuden. On kunnia päästä taistelemaan hänen majesteettinsa armeijassa. Hänen palkallaan Harriet voi ostaa uudet kengät ja heidän tätinsä hoitaa vuokrarästejä. John on myös varma, että matkasta Englannin ulkopuolelle tulee suuri seikkailu. John ei ole koskaan matkannut isovanhempiensa Readingissa sijaitsevaa kotia pidemmälle, eikä hän usko, että ilman tätä mahdollisuutta hän koskaan pääsisikään matkustamaan. Sitä paitsi, hän on jo yhdeksäntoista ja mikä sen uljaampi tapa todistaa miehuutensa kuin palvelus? Ehkäpä hänellä on palatessaan jopa tarpeeksi meriittejä, jotta hän voi helposti saada mukavan morsion. Hänen tätinsä kun aina jaksaa kohista univormuista ja siitä, kuinka kaikki neidit ovat upseerien perään.   
  
”Minä en anna sinulle ikinä anteeksi jos kuolet”, Harriet ilmoittaa kädet lanteillaan. John nyökkää ja yrittää sitten hymyillä rohkaisevasti.  
  
”Et sinä pääse minusta helpolla eroon. Enhän minä tohtisi jättää tätiä yksin armoillesi liian kauaksi aikaa.”  
  
”Ja sinun pitää tuoda minulle tuliaisia, mikäli selviät. Kenties pitsiviuhka. Claran mukaan se on muodissa”, Harriet sanoo hänen virkkeensä täysin ohittaen.  
  
”En usko, että pääsen tekemään paljolti ostoksia taistelussa, Harriet, mutta yritän parhaani.”  
  
John ei kuule Harrietin vastausta, sillä hänen tätinsä Margaret rientää sillä hetkellä syleilemään häntä. ”Voi minun kultaista poikaani”, tämä sirkuttaa ja suoristaa hänen kaulustaan. ”Me olemme niin onnellisia vuoksesi. Muista kirjoittaa jos vain pystyt.”  
  
”Totta kai”, John lupaa ja irrottaa Margaretin pienet kädet hellästi univormustaan. Hän puraisee huultaan ja sanoo sitten matalammalla äänellä: ”Katsothan hänen peräänsä? Olen pyytänyt, ettei hän pyörisi liikaa poissa kotoa ja aiheuttaisi murheita, mutta…”  
  
”Älä huoli kultaseni, kyllä me pärjäämme ilman sinun hössötystäsikin”, täti sanoo rivakasti. ”Harrietissa on ainetta kunnolliseksi neidiksi ja odota vain, kun palaat takaisin hänellä saattaa olla jo kosija. Keskity sinä vain velvollisuuksiisi äläkä meitä mieti.”  
  
John nielaisee ja nyökkää. ”Minun pitää kiirehtiä pian”, hän toteaa sitten. ”Alus ei odota yhtä sotilasta.”  
  
”Isäsi olisi ylpeä”, Margaret sanoo kostein silmin. ”Jouduhan nyt, John.”  
  
”Näkemiin.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
”Nimi?” tuimailmeinen, viiksekäs komentaja vaatii Johnin saapuessa aluksen eteen.   
  
”Watson, Sir. John Watson.”  
  
Mies raapustaa hänen nimensä suureen kirjaan koukeroisin kirjaimin ja nyökkää sitten laivaa kohden. ”Tervetuloa Defiancelle, Watson. Mene ylös ja ilmoittaudu pursimies Edwardsille. Hän osoittaa punkkasi ja antaa tarkemmat ohjeet.”  
  
”Sir”, John sanoo ja kopauttaa kantansa yhteen. Hän astelee Defiancen kannelle vakain askelin vatsassaan kutkuttavista perhosista huolimatta. Tätä hän on odottanut. Taivas hänen yllään on lokakuun harmaa, mutta tulevaisuus ei voi olla muuta kuin kirkas. John hymyilee ajatellessaan Välimerellä odottavia sinisiä vesiä ja kunniaa tuovia taisteluita. Hänen mielialaansa ei hapanna edes Edwardsin hänelle ja muille kannelle kokoontuville untuvikoille heti alkuun antama tiukka luento kuriin liittyen.   
  
Margaret heiluttaa valkeaa nenäliinaa ja Harriet seisoo tämän vierellä kädet epäladymäisesti puuskassa laivan lipuessa pois laiturista. Heidän hahmonsa hiipuvat pian pieniksi pisteiksi, mutta Johnilla ei ole aikaa jäädä katselemaan. Miehistö määrätään heti töihin ja John päätyy luuttuamaan Defiancen kantta.  
  
”Sen pitää olla yhtä kiiltävä kuin saappaidesi, alokas Watson”, pursimies Edwardsin kumiseva ääni muistuttaa. ”Älä virnistele, Young, tai joudut perunateatteriin loppumatkaksi.”  
  
Se ei kenties ole niin ylväs alku heidän matkalleen kuin John oli odottanut, mutta tärkeintä lienee että hän ylipäätään on aaltojen päällä eikä kotona sisartaan vahtimassa.   
  
Ensimmäinen päivä merellä joutuu nopeasti erinäisien askareiden myötä ja illan saapuessa Johnin käsivarsia kolottaa kannen hinkkauksen jäljiltä. Hän nukahtaa lähes välittömästi katosta roikkuvaan petiinsä tovereidensa vielä nauraessa.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Unessa hän seisoo ikkunansa edessä ja katsoo tyhjälle kadulle. Tyhjemmälle kuin White Chapelin kadut koskaan todella ovat. Mukulakivet hohtavat kuurasta ja ikkunalasi on kukitettu valkealla kuin se olisi saanut pitsireunukset. John odottaa, vaikkei muistakaan mitä. Hänen kätensä lepäävät ikkunalaudalla.   
  
Hän seisoo siinä pienen ikuisuuden, tuijottaa kuutamon valaisemaa tietä. Hänen sydämensä syke kiihtyy sekunti sekunnilta. Koska  _hän_  on tulossa.   
  
 _Hän on tulossa._  
  
  
*  
  
  
John herää siihen, että hänen vierustoverinsa White voi pahoin. Laivan keinunta ei sovi kaikille ja mies on ollut liidunvalkea siitä saakka kun he lähtivät satamasta. John itse on luojan kiitos säästynyt merisairaudelta. Hän on siksi vapaaehtoisesti hoitanut muutamia Whiten velvollisuuksista. Laiskottelua kun ei katsottu hyvällä HMS Defiancen kannella. Se johti paitsi kokeneiden laivastomiesten pilkkaan, myös mitä inhottavimpiin luuttuamisvelvollisuuksiin.  
  
”Piru vie”, White mumisee. ”Tällä menolla kuolemakseni koituu matka, eikä vihollinen.”  
  
Uni on jo haipunut Johnin mielestä ja nyt hän tarjoaa myötätuntoisen katseen, sekä nenäliinan asetoverilleen. Tämä pyyhkii suupielensä tärisevin käsin.   
  
”Sinun pitäisi juoda”, John kehottaa. ”Tunnet olosi vain pahemmaksi muuten.”  
  
”Kiitos, äiti”, White vitsailee ennen kuin lähtee noutamaan luuttua. Hän huojuu matkallaan, ja Johnin on pakko kääntää katseensa, jottei hän itse tulisi sairaaksi. Pistävän imelä haju vieressä saa Johnin irvistämään. Hän on kotoisin Lontoosta, hän on nähnyt liian usein viereltä mitä kapakkaillat tekevät hänen sisarelleen, mutta kaikkiin löyhkiin ei vain totu.  
  
Yöstä on jäljellä enää muutama tunti ennen aamunkajastusta ja niinpä John painaa päänsä takaisin kuhmuraiselle tyynylleen ja antaa aaltojen keinuttaa hänet takaisin uneen. Hän ei edes havahdu Whiten palatessa makuusijalleen.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Päivät Defiancella saavuttavat nopeasti tietyn rytmin. Heidät herätetään kukonlaulun aikaan aamutarpeet suorittamaan ja aamiaiseksi he saavat tinamukillisen vettä, sekä lautasellisen papuja ja leipää. Kokki tekee myös höyryävää kaurapuuroa, johon John kaipaisi sokeria, mutta valitettavasti he eivät ansaitse moisia ylellisyyksiä. John ystävystyy pian vieressään nukkuvan Whiten ja tummatukkaisen, Birminghamista tulevan Stevensin kanssa. John ja Stevens kiusoittelevat yhä vain huonovointista Whitea, joka mulkoilee aamiaistaan kuin appiukko kelvotonta vävyään. Sitten tulee aika kuulla päivän tehtävät pursimies Edwardsilta, jonka kasvot eivät ole kääntyneet hymyyn vielä kertaakaan.  
  
 _Ukko on varmaan irvistänyt niin kauan, että tuuli on jähmettänyt naaman ikuisesti samaan asentoon_ , Stevens kommentoi ja John hihittää varmistuttuaan siitä, ettei kyseinen mies ole kuuloetäisyydellä. Perunateatteri ei kiinnosta häntä sitten ollenkaan ja tuntuu, että pursimiehellä on silmät selässäkin.  
  
Lounasaikaan he saavat kuivalihaa ja lisää papuja ja sitten hetken huilattuaan he palaavat töihinsä. Ylimatruusi Cox pistää heidät puhdistamaan tykkejä. Tällä, toisin kuin Edwardsilla, on huumorintajua ja niinpä hän opettaa heille hieman rivon lurituksen samalla kun hän huokailee sitä, kuinka hontelo Dawson  _ei tuntisi kirkasta pintaa sontaisesta vaikka se tanssisi alasti hänen nenänsä edessä._  
  
Viimein koittaa illallinen. Se on yleensä keittoa, joka on hyvällä tuurilla lämpimän pippurista. Siinä vaiheessa päivää Johnin jokaista lihasta pakottaa. Osa miehistä pelaa salaa korttipelejä Edwardsin silmän välttäessä. Whitella on mukana päiväkirja (John on hieman yllättynyt siitä, että tämä osaa kirjoittaa) ja hän raapustaa siihen joka ilta rivitolkulla. John tyytyy loikoilemaan pedillään ja jutustelemaan muiden kanssa.   
Viimein lamput puhalletaan sammuksiin ja ensimmäiset määrätään tähystämään.   
  
Sitten saapuvat unet. Ne toistuvat yö toisensa perään. Haihtuvat kalpealla valolla maalattuihin aamuihin.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Ikkunalasi huurtuu Johnin hengityksestä. Hänen pitäisi olla sängyssä, päivä on ollut pitkä ja seuraavasta tuskin tulee lyhyempää. Mutta John ei hievahdakaan paikaltaan. Se olisi sula mahdottomuus.  
  
 _Hän on tulossa.  
  
Hän on tulossa. _  
  
John tuijottaa autiota katua ja näkee liikettä varjoissa.  
   
  
*  
  
  
John seisoo ikkunan edessä. Odottaa, kuten jo niin monena yönä aiemminkin. Lattialaudat ovat kylmät hänen jalkojensa alla ja kuura kukittaa jälleen lasia. Ainoa, mitä hänen päähänsä mahtuu, on suunnaton kaipuu. Siihen sekoittuu pieni vaarasta ilmoittava tikitys, joka hukkuu suloisen odotuksen alle. _Hän_  on tulossa ja Johnista tuntuu kuin hän olisi odottanut sitä hetkeä koko elämänsä ajan. Ja  _viimein_...  
  
Katulyhdyn alla seisoo tummaan viittaan pukeutunut hahmo. Huppu peittää hänen silmänsä, mutta John erottaa hymyn tämän huulilla. Mies ottaa askeleen eteenpäin, ja John perääntyy.   
  
 _Hän on tullut._  
  
John suuntaa alakertaan kuullen sydämensä sykkeen korvissaan. Hänen kätensä on hikinen sen painuessa vasten kylmää ovenkahvaa. John vetää oven auki hitaasti ja kylmä ilma lipuu pikkuruiseen eteiseen.   
  
”Iltaa, herra Watson”, matala ääni tervehtii. John kohtaa meren värisen katseen. Hänen huulensa kaartuvat hengästyneeseen hymyyn.   
  
”Iltaa.”  
  
”Kylläpä siinä kesti. Koettelitte kärsivällisyyttäni. Kutsutteko minut sisälle?”  
  
”Tulisitteko sisälle, herra Holmes?” John pyytää ja astuu syrjään. 


	7. 2010, Lontoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämän luvun kanssa tarvittiin pientä pyörittelyä useammankin seikan kohdalla, mutta nautin ainakin kovasti Mycroftin kirjoittamisesta. Johnin ja kumppaneiden reaktiot hänen tekoonsa saattavat näyttää hieman erikoisilta, mutta kuten jo aiemmin todettua, nämä vampyyrit eivät ole sieltä kilteimmästä puolesta.

_John kävelee hitaasti, jokainen askel lyijyä täynnä. Hän kuvittelee näkevänsä jonkun silmäkulmassaan, muttei käänny katsomaan. Kaupunki on sinä iltana täynnä haamuja ja John liian uupunut niistä sen enempää välittääkseen.  
  
Jälkeenpäin ajateltuna se ei kenties ole kaikista viisain päätös.   
  
Johnin saapuessa kotiovelleen kylmät sormet tarraavat kiinni hänen ranteestaan ja hän paljastaa hampaansa._ John repäisee kätensä irti ja käännähtää kuurasta liukkaalla portaalla.   
  
Hän kohtaa riutuneet kasvot ja liian pitkäksi kasvaneet, maantienruskeat hiukset. Purrut huulet muodostavat hänen nimensä.   
  
Se on viimeinen nimi, jonka ympärille ne koskaan tulevat taipumaan. Johnin hampaat painuvat kiinni miehen kurkkuun. Veri pulppuaa sakeana hänen suuhunsa saaden hänet ummistamaan silmänsä. Se on juovuttavan kuumaa, talvi-ilmassa höyryävää ja niin, niin erilaista kuin pussitettuna nautittu. John ei ole juonut suoraan suonesta sitten… sitten…  
  
Hän hätkähtää. Sylkäisee viimeisimmän suullisensa valkeaan maahan.   
  
” _Helvetti_. Helvetin helvetti.”  
  
 _Vielä omalla etuovella. Hienoa, Watson_. John päästää irti miehen kauluksesta ja huokaa.  _Tämä tästä vielä puuttuikin_. Hän suuntaa katseensa lähistöllä olevaan valvontakameraan. Hänen taskussaan puhelin värisee. John poimii sen tahmaisin sormin.   
  
John ei voi sen päivän jälkeen sanoa olevansa erittäin lämpimissä väleissä Mycroft Holmesin kanssa, mutta juuri nyt hän olisi valmis hieromaan sovintoa seipäät kädessä huitovien kyläläisten kanssa. John painaa luurin kuvaketta jättäen ruudulle ruosteenpunaisen sormenjäljen, ja istahtaa alas jäiselle portaalle.   
  
”Jos mitenkään voisit avustaa”, hän sanoo kiristettyjen hampaidensa välistä. ”Tein jotakin ty— Näit varmasti.” John hieraisee nenänpieltään.   
  
” _En olisi uskonut sinun olevan aivan näin räjähdysherkässä tilassa_ ”, Mycroft toteaa kuivasti. ” _Ole hyvä ja mene sisälle. Jos mitenkään mahdollista, raahaa hänet mukanasi. Haluamme välttää silminnäkijät, mikäli vain mahdollista_.”  
  
”Totta kai”, John sanoo. Aivan kuin hänellä olisi muuta vaihtoehtoa.  
  
” _Kahdeksan minuuttia_ ”, Mycroft ilmoittaa ja katkaisee puhelun. Niin John nousee uudelleen ylös ja avaa oven tärisevin sormin. Hän tarttuu ruumiiseen ja hilaa sen sisälle. Se vaatii hieman keplottelua, mutta viimein hän pääsee sulkemaan oven takanaan. John painaa sormensa vielä hetkeksi uhrinsa kaulalle. Pulssi, joka siinä oli sykkinyt vielä hänen portailla miehestä irrotettuaan, on jo kadonnut. Hyvä niin. Kuten Mycroft oli sanonut, John ei kaipaa todistajia. Ei sillä, että hän olisi kaivannut hävitettävää ruumistakaan. Mutta sellaisen päivän jälkeen, sellaisen kosketuksen jälkeen… No, myöhäistä katua, aika elää seurausten kanssa.   
  
Mies oli tiennyt hänen nimensä. John tutkailee hetken kalpeita kasvoja ja pudistaa sitten päätään. Hän ei osaa liittää nimeä kasvoihin. Niissä on kenties jotakin tutun omaista, mutta kun on elänyt niin kauan kuin John on, niin suurimmassa osaa kasvoista on. Mycroft osannee kertoa enemmän saapuessaan. John toivoo ainoastaan, ettei kyseessä ole kukaan liian tärkeä. Likaisista kasvoista ja hieman nukkavieruista vaatteista päätellen tämä tuskin on.   
  
John irvistää tahraantuneelle takilleen ja käy heittämässä sen pyykkikoriin ennen kuin astelee pesemään kätensä. Hän katsoo turtuneesti kuinka punainen valuu altaaseen valkean saippuavaahdon kera.  _Mitä tuhlausta_. Eikä hän ollut edes juonut miestä kuiviin.   
  
John kuivaa kätensä rivakasti ja kävelee sitten ovelle juuri kellon soidessa. John on hämmästynyt siitä, että Mycroft edes vaivautuu varoittamaan häntä. Suoraan sanottuna hän ei olisi hätkähtänyt lainkaan vaikka tällä olisi ollut avain hallussaan siitä aamusta saakka. Tai siitä saakka kun John oli palannut Lontooseen.  
  
”Raahasin hänet…” John aloittaa oven avattuaan, mutta tuntee sitten sanojensa kuivuvan kokoon. Oven takana ei seiso ainoastaan Mycroft Holmes assistenttinsa kanssa, vaan myös Sherlock. Tämä kohottaa kulmiaan ivallisesti.  
  
”Veikö kissa kielesi?” Sherlock kysyy härnäävästi. ”Kauanko ajattelit seistä siinä? Herätämme huomiota.”  
  
 John astuu syrjään tämän katsetta kohtaamatta. Hän viittoo kolmikon sisälle ja osoittaa sitten lattialla makaavaa, epäsiistiä ja vereen peittynyttä miestä, vaikka se vallan tarpeetonta onkin.  
  
”Tuota… epäilemättä tiedätte vielä enemmän kuin minä tiedän.”  
  
”Oliko sinun aivan pakko”, Sherlock voihkaisee. ”Yksi parhaista lähteistäni ja sinä vain…”  
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?” John kysyy häkeltyneesti.  
  
”Jos katsoisit tarkemmin lastesi perään, ja ottaisit hieman vastuuta, emme olisi tässä tilanteessa”, Mycroft moittii veljeään.   
  
”John ei ole mikään lapsi”, Sherlock ärähtää vastaukseksi. ”Sitä paitsi, minkä vuoksi kuvittelet, että lähetin hänet tänne? En suunnitellut tätä.”  
  
” _Sinä_  lähetit hänet?” John kysyy. ”Juuri kun ilmaisin, etten halua olla sinuun yhteydessä, päätit että olisi hyvä idea lähettää joku  _vakoilemaan_ …”  
  
Sherlock luo katseensa taivaisiin. ”Olisiko minun pitänyt ennustaa, että ylireagoisit tällä tavoin?”  
  
” _Sherlock_.”  
  
Mycroft karaisee kurkkuaan. ”Jos mitenkään voisitte säästää kinastelunne myöhemmäksi. Uskon, että meillä on käsillä kiireellisempiäkin asioita, varsinkin mikäli tohtori Watson haluaa säästyä mattoon pinttyneen verijanan selittämiseltä. Hänen vuokraisäntänsä on vallan tiukka tällaisiin asioihin liittyen.”  
  
Sherlock tuhahtaa ja John kiristää hampaitaan, mutta hiljenee. Mycroft nyökkää kevyen hyväksyvästi.  
  
”Kuten varmasti jo ymmärsit, kyseessä oli yksi Sherlockin kodittomien verkostosta”, hän sanoo ja vilkaisee sitten Antheaa, joka alkaa lukea tietoja puhelimensa ruudulta.   
  
”Mark Thomas. Kolmekymmentäkahdeksan vuotta, työskenteli aiemmin IT-firmassa, mutta…”  
  
”Muttei nyt tule enää työskentelemään missään”, Sherlock lisää nyrpeästi.  
  
”Ja mitä hän ylipäätään teki täällä, jos saan kysyä?” John tiedustelee.  
  
Mycroft suuntaa katseensa pikkuveljeensä. ”Uskoakseni Sherlock osaa vastata paremmin.”  
  
”Lähetin hänet välittämään viestiä. Kaikesta päätellen et kuunnellut sitä.”  
  
John mutristaa huuliaan. ”Hän tarttui ranteeseeni takaapäin. Kuka tahansa olisi kuvitellut tulleensa hyökätyksi.”  
  
”Ei kuka tahansa”, Sherlock mumisee.   
  
”Reaktiosi lienee vallan ymmärrettävä”, Mycroft sanoo viileää sympatiaa silmissään. ”Joka tapauksessa, uskoakseni meidän tulee hoitaa tämä pois alta ennen kuin naapurustosi herää.”  
  
Hänen päättäessä lauseensa Anthea kävelee avaamaan asunnon oven joukolle miehiä. Nämä tulevat sisään hiljaa ja siirtävät ruumiin pussiin. Yksi miehistä alkaa kuurata Johnin mattoa ja ulkopuolella joku vaikuttaa olevan täydessä touhussa portaiden kanssa. Se on kerrassaan absurdia, kuin mistäkin toimintaelokuvasta. John on kuitenkin helpottunut. Hän on kohtuullisen kokenut ruumiiden hävittämisessä, mutta on pakko myöntää, että asiat ovat käyneet hankalammiksi sitten 1800-luvun, jolloin oli riittänyt, että vainaja päätyi joen tummaan syleilyyn. Hänen edellisestä tapostaan on muutenkin aikaa, joten on parempi jättää kaikki Mycroftin päteviin käsiin tämän uusimman tapahduttua niin lähellä hänen asumustaan.   
  
Sherlock mulkoilee yhä Johnia tavalla, joka saa hänet tuntemaan olonsa pieneksi. John nielaisee. Miksi kaiken piti tapahtua juuri tänä yönä?  
  
”Juotavaa?” John kysyy kiusallisen hiljaisuuden laskiessa.  
  
”Luulisi, että olisit saanut tarpeeksi”, Sherlock sihahtaa samalla kun Mycroft kieltäytyy kohteliaasti. John hillitsee halunsa ravistella Sherlockia kauluksesta. Hän on nähnyt tämän mököttävän niin monesti viimeisten parinsadan vuoden aikana, että hän osaa hillitä tietyt impulssinsa. Ne vain yllyttäisivät Sherlockia enemmän.   
  
”Kuka sanoi mitään minusta”, hän sanoo sen sijaan vastaukseksi ja asettaa kätensä puuskaan. ”Haluatko kertoa mitä asiaa kätyrilläsi oikein oli?”  
  
”Hänen piti kertoa sinulle murhasta”, Sherlock toteaa kuivasti. John naurahtaa.   
  
”Anteeksi kuinka? Onko tämä sinusta hauskaa?”  
  
”Hän tuli kertomaan sinulle murhasta”, Sherlock toistaa. ”Kaksoismurhasta Sohossa, näin tarkemmin sanottuna. Minua pyydettiin paikalle.”  
  
Aivan. Sherlockhan oli jälleen…  
  
”En ymmärrä miksi sen pitäisi liikuttaa minua mitenkään”, John sanoo. ”Enkä käsitä miksi sitten olet täällä, etkä Sohossa. Tiedän kummassa paikassa sinua kaivattaisiin enemmän.”  
  
Sherlock kohottaa toista kulmaansa. ”Älä leiki tyhmää. Se ei sovi sinulle, John.”  
  
 _Sinä et sovi minulle_ , John ajattelee, mutta pysyy vaiti. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä suoraan silmiin, on lähellä, aivan liian lähellä. Johnin vatsa on lämmin juuri nautitusta verestä ja hän tietää kulkevansa jonkin näkymättömän rajalla. Sherlock astuu lähemmäs, eikä John pysty liikahtamaan.  
  
”Ajattelin pyytää sinua avukseni. En tule toimeen nykyisen rikosteknisen tutkijan kanssa ja idioottikin tietäisi että olet häntä kokeneempi.”  
  
”Mekö sitten tulemme toimeen?” John ei voi malttaa olla kysymättä. Sherlockin käsi laskeutuu hänen käsivarrelleen.   
  
”Minä tulen toimeen sinun kanssasi. Kaikki on sinusta itsestäsi kiinni”, Sherlock julistaa. ”Et voi väittää, ettet olisi kaivannut sitä. Jahtaamisen riemua, verta kohisevana suonissasi…  _Vain me kaksi maailmaa vastaan, John. Etkö todella haluaisi sitä taas_?” Sherlockin ääni on karamellinen, hänen silmänsä hehkuvan harmaat ja John tuntee… John tuntee olonsa… hän…  
  
”Painu helvettiin”, John ärähtää. ”Jos tuntisit minua yhtään, et edes yrittäisi käyttää  _lumoasi_  tällaiseen!”  
  
John karistaa Sherlockin otteen irti ja astuu taaksepäin. Hänen päässään tuntuu hieman sumealta. Sherlockin lumon rippeet riippuvat hänen yllään hunajan sakeina. John ei olisi kuvitellut hänen alentuvan tällaisiin keinoihin. Hän kääntää katseensa Mycroftin miehiin. Nämä eivät näytä merkkiäkään siitä, että olisivat huomanneet heidän riitelynsä. Hyvä koulutus, juuri oikea ripaus lumoa heti töihin tullessa… ei ihmekään, että kaikki sujuu sulavasti.   
  
”Et voi väittää, että olisin ollut hakoteillä”, Sherlock vastaa. ”Yritin vain hieman rohkaista sinua. Hiljainen elämä ei ole koskaan ollut sinua varten.”  
  
”Mistä tiedät?” John kysyy katkerasti. ”Et koskaan ole antanut minulle siihen mahdollisuutta.”  
  
”Enkö?”  
  
John vihaa näitä tyhjänpäiväisiä pelejä, joita Sherlock niin rakastaa pelata. Hän vihaa sitä, ettei voi vastata tämän typeriin kysymyksiin rehellisesti, jos lainkaan.   
  
”Me lähdemme nyt”, Mycroft ilmoittaa keittiöstä ja pelastaa Johnin puhumiselta. ”Yrittäkää viettää loppuyö rauhallisesti. Uskokaa tai älkää, teidän parisuhteenne ei mene Bulgarian tilanteen ohitse.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Varo ettet kompastu egoosi matkalla.”  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, Mycroft toivottaa ja kävelee sitten ulos koko konkkaronkka perässään. ”Olen yhteydessä, tohtori Watson.”  
  
”Älä suotta vaivaudu”, John mumisee. Hänestä tuntuu, kuin koko illan työ olisi juuri mennyt hukkaan.   
  
Sherlock ei seuraa veljeään ulos. John mulkaisee häntä. ”Miksi olet siinä vielä?”  
  
”Koska odotan yhä vastaustasi.”  
  
”Mikä siinä ei ollut selvää?”  
  
”Et kertonut aiotko liittyä seuraani vai et.”  
  
John tuijottaa häntä epäuskoisesti.   
  
”Hmm”, Sherlock hymisee. ”Kenties huomisiltana. Enää ei mene kauaa valoisaan aikaan. Hidastit meitä huomattavasti.”  
  
”Jos joku oli syypää…”  
  
”Huomisiltana. Lähetän sinulle osoitteen.”  
  
”Miksi?”  
  
”Koska en usko, että sinulla on parempaakaan tekemistä”, Sherlock vastaa ja on ulkona ovesta ennen kuin John ehtii sanoa sanaakaan vastaan.


	8. 1625, Lontoo

Sherlockin jalat lepäävät kapinallisesti matalalla pöydällä. Hän pitää käsissään siroin kukin ja värikkäin narrein koristeltuja cuccu-korttejaan ja yrittää päätellä mitä saa seuraavan vaihtonsa aikana. Mycroftilla on kyllästynyt ilme, joka ei paljasta mitään hänen korteistaan, ja Anna piilottaa kasvonsa korttiviuhkansa taa. Kenties Mycroftin syliinsä istuttama palvelustyttö voisi antaa jonkinlaisen vihjeen… mutta ei, tämä tuskin osaa edes sääntöjä. On vain paikalla, kun ei muutakaan voi.   
  
”Miksi halusitkaan minut tänne?” Sherlock kysyy. ”Kuvittelin, että viettäisit pitempään aikaa klubillasi.”  
  
”Kuulin vain hieman mielenkiintoisia uutisia ja päätin lähteä ajoissa”, Mycroft sanoo ja ojentaa kortin Annalle, joka puolestaan antaa Sherlockin poimia yhden omistaan. Sherlock menettää elämän. Naisten ei edes kuuluisi pelata korttia, hän ajattelee nyrpeästi. Se ei ole soveliasta. Eikö Mycroftin pitänyt välittää typeristä tavoista? Mokomankin hovin nuoleskelijan.  
  
”Kerrohan, Sherlock, onko pian odotettavissa perheenlisäystä?” Mycroft tiedustelee ateriansa olkapään ylitse. ”Olisi parempi jos harkitsisit jotakuta hieman varttuneempaa, veli.”   
  
”Asiahan ei varsinaisesti kuulu sinulle”, Sherlock vastaa. ”Mutta olen valmis odottamaan hieman. Hän on sitä paitsi parasta aikaa komennuksella, kuten epäilemättä tiedät.”  
  
”Voi, se nyt ei tule kestämään kauaa”, Mycroft huokaa ja ottaa käellä koristetun kortin Sherlockilta.   
  
”Mitä tarkoitat?”  
  
”Nuori herra Watsonhan on juuri saapumassa Cádiziin?”  
  
”Kuten sanoit”, Sherlock vahvistaa. ”Hän on nähnyt mitä huvittavimpia unia siihen liittyen.”  
  
Mycroft vaihtaa paljonpuhuvan katseen vieressään istuvan Annan kanssa.   
  
”Pelkään pahoin, että kyseinen retki on tuhoon tuomittu. Olemme kuulleet vaikeuksista merellä ja no, Sir Edward Cecil ei ole nähtävästi tällä hetkellä paras mahdollinen komentaja. Hänellä ei ole tarpeeksi kokemusta merimatkoista. Mitä Buckingham ajatteli hänet toimeen pistäessään, sitä en osaa sanoa. Hänen otteensa on luisumaan päin. Olemme huolissamme Cecilin kyvyistä estää mahdollinen katastrofi. Muonavarat kuuluvat olevan vähissä ja miesten mieliala alhaalla.”  
  
”Mitä yrität sanoa?”  
  
”On vain ajan kysymys ennen kuin saamme vielä kehnompia uutisia”, Mycroft sanoo. ”Joten sinuna en kiintyisi liikaa poikaasi.”  
  
Sherlock suoristaa hartiansa. ”Olen varma, että syytä huoleen ei ole. Ja jos on, tiedän ketä syyttää.”  
  
Mycroft huokaa. ”Suosittelen jotakuta soveliaampaa seuraavan kerran. Rehellisesti sanottuna, en näe mikä hänessä on niin kiehtovaa. Watsonilla ei ole perintöä, ei koulutusta ja sotilaan rohkeus on liian usein vain toinen ilmaisu typeryydelle.”  
  
”En odottanutkaan sinun näkevän”, Sherlock mumisee. Hänen suupielensä kaartuvat maireaan hymyyn. ”Ei sen väliä. Haluan hänet. Ja aion myös saada. Olen varma, että hän palaa ja sitten kaikki on taas helpompaa.”  
  
”Pidän sinut ajan tasalla”, Mycroft tarjoaa ja sipaisee sylissään istuvan tytön hiukset syrjään tämän kaulalta.   
  
Sherlock nyökkää kevyesti. Hänellä on omat reittinsä, mutta olisi sääli, mikäli hänen veljensä ei koskaan saisi mitään hyödyllistä tehtäväksi.  
  
”Jätän teidät illallisenne pariin”, Sherlock toteaa ja laskee korttinsa alas. Se ei ole häviö, hän ajattelee.  
  
”Oletko varma? Uskoakseni Anna voi tarjota hieman purtavaa…”  
  
”Jos vain haluatte. Lohtuna häviöstä.” Tummakutrinen nainen asettaa myös omat korttinsa syrjään ja kallistaa tottelevaisesti siroa kaulaansa, mutta Sherlock pudistaa päätään.   
  
”Se ei ollut häviö. Kortit eivät olleet vielä loppuneet. Ja mieleni tekee jotakin erilaista tänään”, hän vastaa. Takana ovat ne ajat, jolloin hän oli jakanut veljensä suosikit.   
  
”Hyvä on. Näkemiin, pikkuveli.”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää Mycroftille ja tarjoaa Annalle pienen kumarruksen ennen kuin lähtee pois salista, joka täyttyy pian palvelustytön hiljaisesta vaikerruksesta.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Kuten Sherlock oli jo veljelleen kertonut, tänä yönä hän tuntee olonsa nälkäiseksi. Mutta ennen kaikkea, tänä yönä hän on varma, että hänen odotuksensa palkitaan. Niinpä hän vetää pylvässänkynsä verhot tiukasti kiinni ja asettuu makuulle. Sherlock sulkee silmänsä ja löytää itsensä palatsista. Sen loputtoman pituiset käytävät on reunustettu mitä erilaisimmilla ovilla, mutta Sherlock löytää äkkiä tiensä sen oikean luokse. Hän painaa messinkisen kahvan alas ja astuu kylmille mukulakiville katulampun kalpeaan valoon.   
  
Sherlock kohtaa sinisen katseen huuruisen ikkunan lävitse.  _Tule ovelle_ , hän kutsuu lumolla sivellyllä äänellä. Sherlock on kutsunut John Watsonia jo useampana yönä, aina siitä saakka kun Johnin laiva oli lähtenyt satamasta kohti Espanjan rannikkoa vieden nuorukaisen pois hänen hyppysistään. Edistyminen on hidasta, paljon hitaampaa kuin hän oli odottanut. Yö toisensa jälkeen John katsoo kadulle, eikä huomioi häntä. Kuulee kutsun, eikä vastaa. Kukaan ei ole koskaan kieltäytynyt Sherlockin kutsusta näin voimakkaasti. Hän on taitava unissa kulkija. Ei samoissa määrin kuin hänen veljensä, joka terrorisoi ja manipuloi kapellimestarin lailla, mutta omalla tavallaan vallan lahjakas silloin kun jaksaa vaivautua. Sherlock jaksaa vain harvoin. Mutta tämän kuolevaisen vuoksi hän on valmis leikkimään hetken kissaa ja hiirtä.   
  
 _Päästä minut sisälle. Olet odottanut jo kauan. Aika antaa periksi, John.  
  
John._  
  
Kasvot katoavat ikkunasta ja Sherlock hymyilee vetäessään viittansa hupun alas. Juuri näin. Kaikki sujuu kuten suunniteltua. Hän lähtee astelemaan kohti kadun toisella puolella olevaa ovea. Sen takaa paljastuu punavalkeaan univormuun sonnustautunut nuorukainen, jonka huulet kaartuvat hymyyn tämän kohdatessa Sherlockin katseen.  
  
”Iltaa, herra Watson”, Sherlock toivottaa.   
  
”Iltaa”, hän saa vastaukseksi.   
  
”Kylläpä siinä kesti. Koettelitte kärsivällisyyttäni. Kutsutteko minut sisälle?” Sherlock todella toivoo vastauksen olevan kyllä. Olisi säälittävää tulla käännetyksi ovelta siinä vaiheessa. John, kohtelias John, ei kuitenkaan petä häntä.  
  
”Tulisitteko sisälle, herra Holmes?” John sanoo ja astuu syrjään. Sherlock nyökkää.  
  
”Mielihyvin, herra Watson.”  
  
Hän astuu kynnyksen yli ahtaaseen eteiseen. Hän voi kuulla Johnin pulssin kiihtyvän hänen pyyhkäistessään tämän ohitse.   
  
”Voinko ottaa viittanne?” John kysyy ja Sherlock nyökkää, muttei tee elettäkään ottaakseen sitä pois yltään. Hän kohottaa kulmiaan.  _Ole hyvä vain._  John nielaisee ja Sherlockin on pakko pidättää kurkustaan pyrkivä, käheä naurahdus. Kuinka viatonta. Hän tulee vielä nauttimaan tästä pelistä.   
  
John asettaa kätensä Sherlockin viitan kaulukselle ja avaa napit tärisevin sormin. Hän liu’uttaa kätensä Sherlockin hartioille, eikä kohtaa Sherlockin huvittunutta katsetta. Sileä kangas vedetään pian pois ja Sherlock voi vannoa, että Johnin poskilla on uusi, helakampi sävy.   
  
”Kiitos, herra Watson”, hän kehrää. ”Voimmeko siirtyä mukavampiin tiloihin?”  
  
John ripustaa hänen viittansa kiireesti naulakkoon ja nyökkää. ”Totta kai. Totta kai, seuratkaa minua.”  
  
Niin Sherlock seuraa Johnia vaatimattomaan oleskelutilaan, missä John viittoo hänet istumaan keinutuoliin. John itse siirtyy sörkkimään takkaa. Hän sytyttää sen nopeasti, mutta on vähällä polttaa sormensa ja kiroaa matalasti.  
  
”Olkaa varovainen”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Toivon, että olette yhä kokonainen meidän keskustellessamme.”  
  
John yskähtää ja siirtyy sitten istumaan jakkaralle. ”Kiitos huolenpidostanne, herra Holmes. Pärjään kyllä”, hän vastaa jäykästi.   
  
 _Mielenkiintoista_. ”Tietenkin. Kertokaahan, kuinka olette voineet? Karkasitte ennen kuin pääsin kutsumaan teidät illalliselle.”  
  
John räpyttää silmiään hämmentyneen oloisesti. ”Illalliselle? Minä… Minut määrättiin taistelemaan”, hän kertoo ylpeästi.   
  
”Ja joko olette päässeet tekemään niin?”  
  
Johnin suupielet kiristyvät. Häntä on niin helppoa lukea. ”Hieman. Meillä on ollut vaikeuksia. Meidän piti olla paikalla jo yli viikkoa aiemmin, mutta… nyt olemme kuitenkin viimein perillä. Ilta oli erilainen kuin oletin. Juomavetemme oli lopussa ja niinpä saimme luvan päästä käsiksi viiniin ollessamme maissa.”  
  
”Todellako? Olisin kuvitellut, että hänen majesteettinsa armeija marssisi selvin päin.”  
  
”Minäkin. Mutta ei ole meidän osamme kuvitella turhia”, John sanoo. Lause on selvästi jonkun toisen suusta peräisin.   
  
”Hmm. Minä vallan nautin kuvittelemisesta”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Olen arkkitehti, kuten tiedät. Työni on toteuttaa kaikenlaisia pilvilinnoja.”  
  
”Aivan. Se on varmasti mielenkiintoinen työ.”  
  
”Toisinaan”, Sherlock vastaa. ”Tiedättekö, mitä olen viime aikoina kuvitellut?”  
  
John pudistaa päätään.   
  
”Olen kaivannut kunnon illallista”, Sherlock vastaa kärsivällisesti, vaikka hän onkin jo täynnä kihelmöivää odotusta. ”Hyvää seuraa ja jotakin maukasta.”  
  
”Mutta luulisi, että teidän kaltaisenne mies saa vallan paljon kutsuja”, John toteaa.   
  
”Kutsut eivät aina tarkoita hyvää seuraa. Seurapiirit pitkästyttävät minua.”  
  
”Kuka sitten olisi sellaista? Hyvää seuraa siis.”  
  
 _Sainpas sinut._    
  
”Sen pitäisi olla helppoa päätellä”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Te tietenkin, herra Watson. Miksi muuten kuluttaisin aikaani vierailuihin.”  
  
Johnin kasvot syttyvät. ”Imartelette minua”, hän sanoo. ”Mutta… en ole varma onko minulla mitään tarjottavaa. En ollut valmistautunut…” hänen kulmansa kurtistuvat ja hän vilkaisee vaatteitaan hämmentyneenä. Univormu päällä kotona… kotona Englannissa vaikka hän oli juuri nukah—  
  
”Minä en ole vaativa vieras”, Sherlock rientää apuun. Antaa unen jatkua sulavasti. ”Itseasiassa, teidän ei edes tarvitse vaivautua keittiöön saakka.”  
  
Sherlock nousee sulavasti seisomaan. Hän lähestyy Johnia pehmein askelin. Huoneen hämärässä Johnin kasvot ovat nuoret ja takkatulen oranssi kajo luo sädekehän hänen vaaleille hiuksilleen. Sherlock ei ole hetkeen nähnyt yhtä herkullista näkyä. Johnin univormun punainen saa odottavan väreen kulkemaan pitkin hänen selkäpiitään.  
  
”Mitä te tarkoitatte?”  
  
”Istukaa vain, herra Watson”, Sherlock kehottaa. ” _Teidän ei tarvitse huolehtia laisinkaan_.”  
  
Johnin silmät laajenevat Sherlockin kumartuessa hänen ylleen. Sherlock sipaisee hänen poskeaan. John sävähtää kylmän kosketuksen alla.  
   
” _Ei lainkaan syytä huoleen, John. Tämä ei satu laisinkaan_ ”, Sherlock mutisee. ”Urhea pikku sotilas.”  
  
 Hän antaa kätensä liukua Johnin niskaan. Johnin luomet painuvat kiinni heidän nenänpäidensä hipaistessa. ” _Juuri noin_.”  
  
Sherlock painaa huulensa Johnin pulssille. Hän hengittää syvään. John tuoksuu suolaiselta meri-ilmalta ja hehkuu lämpöä. Sherlock tuntee hänen verensä kielellään, vaikkei edes ole lävistänyt Johnin ihoa vielä. Hän paljastaa hampaansa…  
  
” _Kaikki miehet kannelle_!” kumiseva ääni huutaa.  
  
Sherlock hätkähtää. Johnin silmät rävähtävät auki ja huone alkaa täristä liitoksistaan. Takkatuli katoaa ja äkkiä lattia kaikuu kömpelöistä askelista.  
  
” _Watson, mennään, mennään_!”  
  
” _Helvetti, pääni räjähtää kohta. Me olemme kaikki kuolleita_ …”  
  
” _Watson_!”  
  
John katoaa eksynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Sherlock avaa silmänsä ja ponnahtaa istumaan sängyssään. Hän puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin. Silkkilakana repeää äänekkäästi hänen sormiensa alla.   
  
Juuri kun kaikki oli sujunut niin loistavasti. 


	9. 2010, Lontoo

Sherlock nojaa vasten sairaalan seinää Johnin saapuessa paikalle. Hän pitelee savuketta ja puhaltaa kasvojensa eteen harmaan hunnun heidän katseidensa kohdatessa. John nyökkää kevyesti tervehdykseksi. Hänellä ei ole pienintäkään käsitystä siitä, miksi hän oli saapunut paikalle. Kenties hän ei ollut sittenkään saanut karistettua Sherlockin edellisyönä käyttämää lumoa yltään. Kenties.  
  
”En tiennyt, että poltat yhä”, John sanoo Sherlockin tutkaillessa häntä mairea ilme kasvoillaan. Olisi todella ollut parempi jäädä kotiin.   
  
”En poltakaan”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Lontoossa on mahdotonta tupakoida tätä nykyä.”  
  
John luo häneen epäuskoisen katseen. Sherlock imaisee vielä kerran keuhkonsa täyteen ja painaa tupakan jäiseen maahan nahkakengällään. Hän hengittää savurenkaan Johnia päin. John nyrpistää nenäänsä ärtyneesti.    
  
”Kunhan tahdoin nähdä reaktiosi”, Sherlock naurahtaa. ”Mennään”, hän sanoo, eikä käänny katsomaan seuraako John hänen astuessaan sisään leveistä lasiovista.   
  
Sherlock johtaa heidät varmoin askelein pitkin valkeita, kliiniseltä tuoksuvia käytäviä. John pistää mieleensä käännökset pikaisen lähdön varalta. Hän ei tahdo asettaa minkäänlaista luottoa Sherlockiin, eikä muutenkaan olisi ihme, mikäli tämä vain karkaisi paikalta takinliepeet liehuen. Se ei suinkaan olisi ensimmäinen kerta ja vuodet tuskin ovat parantaneet tiettyjä tapoja. Hetken käveltyään he saapuvat metalliovien luo. Niiden takaa paljastuu huone, jonka seinät ovat täynnä kiiltäviä laatikoita ja jonka keskellä on kaksi lakanoin peitettyä pöytää. Peitetyistä muodoista ei voi erehtyä. He ovat ruumishuoneella.   
  
”Ah, Sherlock!” ujon ilahtunut ääni hihkaisee. Lavuaarin ääressä käsiään pessyt, hiuksiaan maantienruskealla poninhännällä pitävä nuori nainen hymyilee heille. Tai oikeastaan enimmäkseen Sherlockille. Kiintoisaa.  
  
”Molly”, Sherlock sanoo ja kaivaa esiin yhden kammottavan kirkkaista tekohymyistään. ”Minä ja John tulimme katsomaan niitä Sohon ruumiita.”  
  
”Aivan, toivoin… arvelin että tuota, saattaisit tulla”, Molly sanoo ja vääntää labratakkinsa helmaa.  _Voi hyvänen aika sentään_ , John ajattelee huvittuneesti. _Sherlockilla on uusi uhri_. Kieltämättä suloinen, vaikkei Sherlock luultavasti sitä ajatellutkaan. ”Saavuit hyvään aikaan, he ovat juuri tuossa.”  
  
”Kun olemme valmiita, Molly, sattuisiko sinulla olemaan”, Sherlock aloittaa ja Molly nyökyttelee jo ennen kysymystä kuultuaan.  
  
”Olen vapaa. Tai siis, minulla on töitä, mutta he eivät karkaa minnekään, varsinkaan herra Reynolds, hänellä ei ole toista jalkaa enää...”  
  
”Voisitko järjestää minulle muutaman pikkuvarpaan?” Sherlock keskeyttää ja Molly jähmettyy. Hänen kasvoilleen on kohonnut hento puna.  
  
”Pikkuvarpaan?”  
  
”Jos et pahastu. Tarvitsen ne erästä alibia varten. Mutta emme tarvitse sinua nyt”, hän sanoo ja viittoo ovea päin. John pudistaa hieman päätään Mollyn karatessa huoneen ulkopuolelle. Näin Sherlock kohtelee ihmisiä, hän muistuttaa itseään. Hurmaa vain käyttääkseen. Sherlock luultavasti vain tahtoo kotiapulaisen, hieman lisää huvia pitkiin öihin ja päiviin joina tämä ei saa nukuttua. Eikö John aina olekin ollut niin helppo? Niin helppo ratkaisu kaikkeen, ainakin siihen saakka kun jokin viimein sai hänen silmänsä aukenemaan. Hän puristaa vasemman kätensä nyrkkiin.   
  
”Oletteko tunteneet kauan?” John kysyy etäisesti.   
  
”Kolme vuotta”, Sherlock vastaa paljastaessaan pöydillä makaavat hahmot. Nuori mies ja rastapäinen nainen. Naista on kaikesta päätellen puukotettu muutamaan otteeseen ja miehen pään on lävistänyt luoti. ”Mitä näet?” Sherlock tiedustelee.  
  
”Kaksi kuollutta”, John toteaa. ”Oliko sinulla todella jokin syy sille, että halusit minut tänne? Molly vaikuttaa siltä, että hän tarjoaisi mieluusti oman lääketieteellisen näkemyksensä.”  
  
”Lopeta murjottaminen ja kerro, mitä näet”, Sherlock määrää. Aivan kuin Johnilla ei olisi hyvää syytä… ei sillä, että hän murjottaisi.   
  
”Miksi?”  
  
Sherlock vain tuijottaa häntä ja niin John päätyy katsomaan ruumiita lähempää. ”Nainen, noin kolmekymmentävuotias. Kuolinsyy… toistuvat iskut teräaseella johtivat elimistön shokkitilaan ja kuiviin vuotamiseen. Miehen vamma vaikuttaa itsestään selvältä”, hän sanoo juuri kun ruumishuoneen ovi aukeaa uudelleen.  
  
”Ah, mutta siinä olet väärässä…”  
  
”Sherlock, sinun pitäisi saada minulta lupa tai ainakin ilmoittaa ennen kuin ryntäät tutkimaan uhreja”, kuuluu turhautunut ääni heidän takaansa. ”En tiedä miksi edes yritän”, harmaapäinen poliisi mumisee. John kääntyy ja tuntee silmiensä laajenevan. Kukapa olisi uskonut?  
  
”Minulla ei ole aikaa raportoida jokaisesta liikkeestäni”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Et kuitenkaan pysyisi perässä.”  
  
”Hetkinen. Kuka tämä on, Sherlock? Et voi vain raahata väkeä ruumishuoneelle.”  
  
John on asiasta aivan samaa mieltä.   
  
”John on minun kanssani. John, rikoskomisario Lestrade”, Sherlock esittelee, aivan kuin John ei tietäisi. Olisihan se pitänyt arvata. Ainoa kysymys on, onko kyseessä Gregory, Gavin, Gabriel vai joku muu. Sherlock ei tietenkään valaise asiaa. Tuskin osaa vastata koko kysymykseen. Siinäkään ei ole mitään uutta.   
  
”John Watson”, John ojentaa kätensä. On vain ajan kysymys, sitten hän pääsee näkemään... Lestraden sormet sulkeutuvat hänen omiensa ympärille ja sitten tämä kiroaa.  
  
”Sinäkin!”  
  
Johnin suupielet nytkähtävät ylös. ”G. Lestrade. Ja tällä kertaa g tarkoittaa…”  
  
”Greg”, Lestrade vastaa. ”Greg Lestrade. Piru vie. Aiheutit minulle juuri päänsärkyä koko illaksi”, hän mumisee voipuneesti ja nostaa sormensa ohimolleen.   
  
”Anteeksi”, John tarjoaa ja Greg pudistaa päätään.  
  
”Menin tuohon lankaan ensimmäisen kerran. Enää en jaksa uskoa, että olet oikeasti pahoillasi.”  
  
”Olet vanhempi kuin viimeksi”, John toteaa tarkastellessaan Lestraden harmaantuneita hiuksia. Hän muistaa tummanruskeat suortuvat ja niihin sopivat viikset. No, aikansa kutakin. Sherlock ei koskaan ollut pitänyt viiksistä, John muistaa. Ei sillä, että olisi pienintäkään väliä mitä Sherlock sattuu pitämään esteettisenä.   
  
”Kuinka yllättävää”, Greg vastaa sarkasmia äänessään ja John hymähtää. Hän on aina pitänyt Lestradesta. Heidän huumorintajunsa sopivat yhteen, eikä Lestrade harrasta turhia pelejä, kuten useimmat Sherlockin lähipiiristä tekevät. Tämän kanssa kohtaaminen on siis paljon tyynnyttävämpää kuin kenenkään toisen, vanhan tuttavan.   
  
”Tiedät mitä tarkoitan”, John sanoo.  
  
”No, kaikki meistä eivät säily yhtä hyvin.  _Luonnotonta_ , joku saattaisi sanoa.”  
  
Nyt Johnin kurkusta kohoaa kunnon naurahdus. ”Hyvä nähdä sinut taas.”  
  
”Hmm”, Greg äännähtää, ainakin melkein myöntyvästi.   
  
”Niin, niin, kovin liikuttavaa”, Sherlock pistää väliin kyllästyneesti. ”Mutta jos voisimme keskittyä siihen miksi olemme täällä.”  
  
”Anna tulla sitten”, Greg sanoo ja kaivaa lehtiön povitaskustaan. Sherlock alkaa selittämään siitä, kuinka miestä ammuttiin vasta kuoleman jälkeen. Greg raapustaa muistiinpanoja, ja John kuuntelee vastahakoisen lumoutuneena. Hän on kaivannut tätä. Ajatus vilahtaa hänen päässään kirkkaana. Kaikesta huolimatta hän on kaivannut tätä. Sherlockin salamannopeaa, terävää selostusta, tämän innosta säihkyviä silmiä ja sitä, kuinka hänen kulmansa kurtistuvat ärtymyksestä, kun Lestrade kysyy tarkentavia  _kerrassaan imbesillejä_  kysymyksiä.  
  
 _Sinä et sovi minulle_ , John oli ajatellut edellisyönä. Se ei kuitenkaan ole sata prosenttisesti totta. Jossakin määrin Sherlock tuntuu yhä kotoisalta. Se on kenties typerin miete, minkä John on koskaan päähänsä saanut. Tai ehkä vain yksi rehellisimmistä.  
  
Sherlock vaikuttaa olevan niin keskittynyt päättelyynsä, että hän antaa Johnin olla hetken rauhassa. Lopulta hän kuitenkin kääntyy taas tämän puoleen. John järjestää kasvonsa vakaviksi. Viileiksi.   
  
”Kuten edellisilta todisti, on kätevämpää jos minun ei tarvitse yrittää tavoitella sinua. Tämän illan perusteella taas pystyt yhä olemaan osa työtämme. Ehdotukseni on yhä voimassa ja rouva Hudson tietää päästää sinut sisälle, mikäli hän on valveilla. Hän kärsii unettomuudesta, joten en huolehtisi liikaa.”  
  
”Epäilemättä” John sanoo. Hän huomaa Gregin katsovan heitä hämmentyneesti. Sherlock nyökkää ja on sitten jo puoliksi ovesta ulkona.  
  
”Minun pitää noutaa varpaat Mollylta. Näkemiin.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
”Haluaisitko mennä pubiin?” John kysyy Sherlockin lähdettyä ja Greg katsahtaa häntä arvioivasti.  
  
”Oletko nälkäinen?” hän kysyy varoen.   
  
”En erityisemmin vielä”, John vastaa rauhallisesti ja näkee kuinka tämän hartiat rentoutuvat aavistuksen.  
  
 ”Voisi olla mukavaa vaihtaa kuulumisia. Edelliskerrasta on aikaa.”  
  
”Niin juuri.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Pubi muutaman korttelin päässä on pieni ja täyteen ahdettu, mutta jotenkin John ja Lestrade onnistuvat saamaan itselleen kyynärpäätaktiikalla pienen, tahraisen nurkkapöydän. Televisiossa on meneillään Evertonin ja Wiganin matsi, ja heidän viereisessään pöydässä joukko nuoria miehiä kiroaa verkon heiluessa teräväpiirtoruudulla.   
  
”Kauanko olette tunteneet?” John kysyy pyörittäessään kädessään tuoppia, josta ei tule juomaan. Se on sääli, hän muistaa hämärästi pitäneensä oluesta. Niinä päivinä tosin kaikki alkoholi oli tainnut maistua.   
  
”Viisi vuotta. Kesti kolme kuukautta ennen kuin hän suvaitsi laukaista muistireaktion”, Lestrade vastaa päätään pudistaen.   
  
John kohottaa kulmiaan. Kolme kuukautta ilman yhtäkään kosketusta. Ei sillä, etteikö se olisi Sherlockille vallan mahdollista, mutta… ”Hänellä on täytynyt olla tylsää.”  
  
”Kun tapasimme, hän joi yhtenään narkkareista. Päättele siitä mitä haluat”, Greg sanoo ja ottaa kulauksen omasta juomastaan. John välttää hänen katsettaan. Hän ei ollut halunnut uskoa, että Sherlock enää lähtisi sille tielle. Hän ei välitä tietää kuinka pitkään kyseinen vaihe tällä kertaa oli kestänyt. Niinpä John päättää vaihtaa puheenaihetta johonkin turvallisempaan.   
  
”Oliko se tarkoituksella? Siis, koskiko hän sinuun vai…”  
  
”Minä koskin häneen. Hän hätyytteli erästä kuulusteltavaa hieman liian läheltä ja… Elämäni shokki, etten sanoisi.”  
  
John naurahtaa. ”Voin kuvitella.”  
  
John on tuntenut kolmensadan vuoden aikana neljä G. Lestradea. Sherlock kertoo tavanneensa tämän yhdeksän kertaa. Kuinka he aina päätyvät yhteen, sitä on vaikea sanoa. Vielä vaikeampaa on arvata kuinka Lestrade pakenee kuoleman kahleista elävien kirjoihin kerta toisensa jälkeen. Tämä kertoi eräässä aiemmassa elämässään, ettei koskaan muista mitä välissä tapahtuu. Ei yleensä liian montaa yksityiskohtaa aiemmista elämistään. Eikä myöskään tapaamiaan ihmisiä, ei elleivät he satu koskettamaan, mitä luonnollisesti ei tapahdu kovinkaan usein. John tuntee häivähdyksen surumielisyyttä muistellessaan edellistä kertaa jolloin he kohtasivat. Lestraden on täytynyt kuolla välissä. John miettii, olisiko kovin tunkeilevaa kysyä mihin. Vanhuuteen, hän toivoo.   
  
”Miltä elämäsi ylipäätään näyttää tällä hetkellä? Vaimo ja kahdeksan lasta?” John kysyy vain puoliksi vitsaillen.  
  
”Minulla on vaimo. Ainakin vielä”, Greg vastaa pakotetun rauhallisesti. ”Linda ei… Sherlock varmasti voisi valaista sinua enemmän hänen toimistaan kuin minä.”  
  
John irvistää. ”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoo. Greg hymyilee vaisusti. Edellisessä elämässään tällä oli ollut kaksi lasta ja vaimo, jotka kuolivat tuberkuloosiin. John miettii muistaako Greg lapsiaan. Tuskin.  
  
”Entä sinä? Jos saan udella, mikset ole ollut hänen ylhäisyytensä seurassa? Tiedän, että porukkanne on ailahtelevaista, mutta en kuvitellut, että sinä lähtisit koskaan kovin pitkälle. Että Sherlock ylipäätään sallisi sitä.”  
  
Tietenkin tämän piti kysyä juuri se kysymys.   
  
”Olen ollut poissa viisikymmentä vuotta”, John sanoo ja pohtii kuinka paljon hänen tulisi kaarrella. Greg on ystävä, joku joka ymmärtää miltä tuntuu olla Sherlock Holmesin seurassa. Mutta on kulunut pitkä aika siitä, kun John on oikeasti luottanut johonkuhun.   
  
”En olisi uskonut”, Greg mumisee ja siemaisee oluttaan. Ruudulla Wigan saa maalin ja viereinen seurue alkaa töniä toisiaan. ”Miksi? Ongelmia paratiisissa?”  
  
John naurahtaa. ”Jotakin sellaista. Sherlock meni liian pitkälle ja…”   
  
Hän tuijottaa hetken eteensä. Niinkö se oli mennyt? Riittikö se kuvailemaan kaikkea, mitä oli tapahtunut?  
  
”Oikeastaan syyt olivat vallan monimutkaiset. Luulisin. Mutta löytyi vain yksi vaihtoehto. Minun oli pakko lähteä.”  
  
Greg kuuntelee hiljaa. Se on yksi niistä piirteistä hänessä, joita John on aina arvostanut. Tämä ei tuomitse ennen kuin on kuullut kaiken loppuun.   
  
”Sinun ei tarvitse kertoa, jos et halua”, Greg sanoo. John kohauttaa hartioitaan.  
  
”Minun kimppuuni hyökättiin”, hän sanoo äkkiä, sylkee sanat suustaan, aivan kuin se tekisi siitä vähemmän kivuliasta. ”Minun kimppuuni hyökättiin, eikä hän ollut siellä. Ja minun vai… Sherlock teki virheen ja niin tein minäkin ja loppujen lopuksi oli parempi että lähdin.”  
  
Greg nyökkää. ”Ymmärrän. No, hyvä että pääsitte viimein sopuun.”  
  
”Emme oikeastaan”, John vastaa rehellisesti.  
  
Greg kohottaa kulmiaan.  _Mitä ihmettä sitten teit tapauksella hänen kanssaan?_  
  
”Sherlock kuvittelee, että kaikki on hyvin nyt kun olen palannut Lontooseen. Hän haluaa, että muutan takaisin Baker Streetille. Hänestä se on kaikin puolin ideaali ratkaisu meidän molempien ongelmiin.”  
  
”Mutta hän on väärässä?”  
  
”Taloudellisesti se olisi järkevää. Luulen, että hän nauttisi siitä, että olisin kallon tilalla.”  
  
”Mm… ja mitä mieltä  _sinä_  olet?”  
  
”En voi luottaa häneen enää”, John vastaa. ”En…” hän nielaisee.  
  
 _En uskalla palata. En ole valmis hänen riepoteltavakseen. En tiedä voinko antaa anteeksi. En ole kaivannut mitään paikkaa niin paljon kuin Baker Streetiä. Haluaisin…  
_  
”En tiedä mitä tapahtuisi jos muuttaisin taas saman katon alle.”  
  
”Hän on ollut erinomaisella tuulella muutaman päivän. Olen miettinyt mistä se johtuu. Ja kun tapasin sinut taas, ymmärsin”, Greg sanoo. ”Jos muutat Baker Streetille, niin kaikki voi mennä päin helvettiä. Luoja tietää, että minä en muuttaisi.”  
  
John hymähtää. ”Ymmärrän hyvin.”  
  
”Mutta toisaalta… eihän sinun tarvitse jäädä pysyvästi. Hän tulee kuitenkin kiusaamaan sinua niin kauan, että joko lähdet kaupungista tai muutat.”  
  
”Kenties hän kyllästyy sitä ennen.”  
  
”Mahdollisesti”, Greg sanoo, eikä selvästikään usko sanomaansa pätkääkään. Ei Johnkaan usko. Sehän siinä pahinta onkin.   
  
”Minun pitäisi mennä”, John mutisee. Hän ei ollut osannut odottaa heidän keskustelunsa ajautuvan näille raiteille niin pian.   
  
”Aivan… alat varmaan olla nälkäinen.”  
  
”Niin”, John valehtelee. Oikeastaan hän on yhä enemmän kuin kylläinen, vaikkei edes ollut juonut edellisyön miestä kuiviin. Vaan mikä tahansa toimii parhaana tekosyynä… John ei sitä nykyä ole kovin sosiaalinen.  
  
”Oli mukavaa nähdä taas. Haluatko vaihtaa numeroita? Siltä varalta, että tarvitset jonkun joka… tiedäthän.”  
  
”Ah, miksei… voisi olla hyvä ajatus.”  
  
John kaivaa kännykkänsä esiin. Sinne ei ole tallennettu montaa numeroa, joten ei siitä ainakaan haittaa ole. Jos John tulee taipumaan, niin sitten vielä vähemmän. Hänen pitää saada miettiä.  _Pitääkö todella? Eikö hän ole käyttänyt viimeiset viisikymmentä vuotta miettien?_  
  
”No, kun kerran sinäkin menet, niin kai minäkin”, Greg toteaa ja kulauttaa tuoppinsa loppuun. ”Lindaa ärsyttää kun tulen myöhään kotiin. Minä edes yritän vielä tehdä jotain meidän eteemme.”  
  
Epäilemättä, onhan Greg hyvä mies. Erilainen kuin… He hyvästelevät, mutta John jää vielä hetkeksi istumaan baarijakkaralle. Hänen viereensä saapuu brunette, joka tarjoaa soman hymyn otsatukkansa alta.   
  
”Oletko ihan yksin? Näytit vähän ikävöivältä.”  
  
John katsoo tätä, tämän avonaista kaula-aukkoa ja hymyilee sitten lämpimästi. ”Luulen, että kaipasin vain seuraasi”, hän vastaa, sillä hän ei ehkä ole nälkäinen, mutta se ei tarkoita, että hän kääntäisi aterian pois tällaisena yönä.  
  
Puolen tunnin kuluttua hän pitelee kiinni naisen reisistä pubin wc:ssä ja litkii tämän suloisen vahvaa, alkoholissa kylpevää verta. Hän juo kunnes tämä alkaa horjua paikallaan silmät puolitangossa ja pitää sitten huolen siitä, että poistuu paikalta huomaamattomasti. Aamulla Melinda… Melissa…  _nainen_  ei tule muistamaan mitään. John ei ole koskaan oppinut kunnon lumon langettamista, mutta humaltuneet ovat helppoa saalista ilmankin.   
  
John suuntaa ulos ja hankkii taksin. Hänellä ei olisi varaa, ei oikeastaan. Mutta sillä saapuminen tuo dramaattisemman tunnun koko iltaan ja John on oppinut parhailta. Hän on miettimisensä tehnyt ja hänen päätöksensä on painava. Se ansaitsee huomiota.   
  
”Minne?”  
  
”221 Baker Street, kiitos.”


	10. 1626, Lontoo

”Nuku hyvin, Harry”, John mumisee painaessaan suukon sisarensa sotkuisille, liköörin tuoksuisille kutreille. Tämä ei vastaa. Uupumus ja lukemattomat lasilliset ovat viimein turruttaneet Harrietin uneen. Johnin kauluspaita tuntuu yhä märältä rinnuksen kohdalta, siitä, minne Harriet oli haudannut kasvonsa Johnin vaadittua tätä lähtemään kotiin hänen kanssaan. Ja häiden kun olisi pitänyt olla iloinen tapahtuma. Naapurin Clara on nyt naimisissa ja tulee matkustamaan pian miehensä synnyinseudulle pohjoiseen. Claralle se tarkoittaa uutta mahdollisuutta, omaa kotia kaukana Whitechapelin saastasta. Harriet taas… Harrylle kyseessä on taas yhden asian menetys ja yhä syvemmälle pulloon hukkuminen. Ei hänellä koskaan ollut ollut minkäänlaista toivoa hullaantumisensa kanssa, sen John oli tiennyt alusta saakka ja yrittänyt vakuuttaa myös siskonsa. Asiat eivät vain mene niin. Hienot neidit eivät karkaa toisten neitojen kanssa. Sellainen olisi vallan luonnotonta.  
  
John sulkee oven hiljaa perässään. Hän toivoo, että edes Harrietin unet ovat onnellisia. John itse on nähnyt ainoastaan painajaisia Cádizista paluunsa jälkeen. Siitäkin huolimatta, että hänen laivansa oli ollut onnekkaimpien joukossa. He olivat palanneet. Lähestulkoon tulleet vangituiksi, mutta palanneet. Ainakin useimmat. John ei ajattele paluumatkalla vieressään ollutta, tyhjää paikkaa, jos vain mitenkään sen voi välttää. Ottaen huomioon, ettei epäonnistumisista haluta kuulla kotopuolessa (varsinkin heidän perheessään ne lakaistaan siististi maton alle, kaivetaan sieltä esiin ainoastaan Harryn kaikista huonoimpina päivinä) välttely onnistuu yleensä vallan vaivattomasti.   
  
John kävelee kohentamaan takkahuoneen hiillosta. Muutama yksinäinen kipinä säilyy yhä hengissä keskellä yön kylmyyttä. Hän päätyy olemaan lisäämättä puita. Sinä yönä hän ei tunne halua istuskella lämpimän tulen edessä teeskennellen, ettei mikään ole muuttunut. (Joskin, hän ajattelee, kenties mikään ei olekaan. Kenties se on vain John, joka oli palannut sirpaleisena, ja nyt hänen kulmansa ovat liian terävät vanhoihin uomiin sopiakseen.)  
  
Hän vetää ylleen harmaan päällystakkinsa. Kellon viisarit ovat jo liikkuneet yli kahdentoista. Siihen aikaan ei ole kovin järkevää kuljeskella ulkona. Ei heidän kaupunginosassaan ainakaan, mutta mitäpä John siitä välittäisi. Kirkkaisiin päiviin turtuu nopeasti, kun ne toistavat samaa puuduttavaa rutiinia päivästä toiseen. On omituista myöntää sitä, mutta toisinaan hän kaipaa aaltojen keinuntaa jalkojensa alla. Ihonsa alla kuplivaa jännitystä, tietoa siitä, että joka ikinen hetki saattaisi olla se kun he viimein kohtaisivat espanjalaiset ja vetäisivät aseensa esille, kuulisivat puun raksahtavan kappaleiksi tykinkuulien lentäessä…  _Hulluutta._  Eikö Johnin pitäisi vain olla iloinen siitä, että hänen ei enää tarvitse tanssia kuoleman kanssa? Lontoossa on tarpeeksi juomavettä, eikä öiden hiljaisuutta riko vierustoverin pahoinvointi. Tänne hän kuuluu. Niin John jaksaa vakuuttaa itselleen kerta toisensa jälkeen. Sota ei ollut tuonut hänelle kultaa, eikä kunniaa. Hävityistä taisteluista ei raapusteta lauluja. Niinpä on parempi vain löytää tukeva jalansija keskellä rauhaa.   
  
Usva leijuu pyörteinä syysillassa. Se peittää mukulakivikadut ja varjoisat kulmat, joissa halvat naiset vilauttelevat nilkkojaan.  _Tahtoisiko herra rentoutua raskaan päivänsä jälkeen? Tule, anna kun Rosie auttaa. Noin komea nuorukainen saa helpotusta kolotuksiinsa edullisesti…_  
  
Johnin askeleet kopisevat märkiä kiviä vasten. Hän pitää katseensa alaspäin käännettynä niiden johtaessa kohti pientä syrjäkujaa. Hänen verensä kohisee korvissa tasaisina aaltoina. John on varma, että hänen ympärillään varjoissa kuiskuttelevat yön olennot voivat kuulla hänen sykkeensä laulun. Whitechapel on turhankin eläväinen siihen aikaan illasta. Kenties hänen olisi sittenkin pitänyt jäädä sänkyynsä unen riipivien tyrskyjen alle.  
  
John pysähtyy hetkeksi kaivelemaan nenäliinaansa taskustaan. Kylmä saa hänen nenänsä vuotamaan. Se tunkeutuu sisään kauluksesta, mutta John ei jaksa välittää. Hän on ollut keskellä pahempiakin ilmoja.   
  
”En olisi kuvitellut näkeväni arvon herra Watsonia tällaisella seudulla tällaiseen aikaan”, pehmeä ääni kuuluu hänen takaansa. Johnin sydän hyppää hänen kurkkuunsa. Hän ei tohdi kääntyä. Ei vielä. ”Lienettekö eksynyt? Kuljeskelustanne saattaisi levitä kaikenlaisia sopimattomia huhuja.”  
  
”Kukaan ei tunnistaisi minua tässä sumussa”, John vastaa. Matala nauru kaikuu tiiliseinistä ja loikkii yli hämyisessä valossa kylpevien vesilätäköiden.  
  
”Kuinka jännittävä oletus. Eikö kukaan?”  
  
John ehtii vetää vain yhden henkäyksen, ennen kuin hän tuntee vartalon selkäänsä vasten. Käsi laskeutuu hänen vyötärölleen.   
  
”Mitä tulitte etsimään täältä, herra Watson? Täältä ei löydy kilttejä tyttöjä seuraa pitämään… joskin kenties monia, jotka voisivat teeskennellä sellaisia. Haluatteko koskettaa lämmintä povea ja teeskennellä, että se täyttää  _kaikki_  mieltymyksenne?”   
  
Sormet sivelevät Johnin niskaa ja lähettävät kylmiä väreitä alas hänen selkäänsä.   
  
”Tai kenties”, saapuu huokaus hänen korvalehdelleen, ”kenties etsitte jotakin muuta?”  
  
John nielaisee. Ääni on kova kujan hiljaisuudessa.   
  
”Kenties  _jotakuta_?” John hengittää syvään. ”En ole aivan väärässä”, herra Holmes sanoo ilahtuneesti.   
  
John yrittää pudistaa päätään. Hän ei ollut tullut etsimään ketään. Ainoastaan selvittämään ajatuksiaan ja pakenemaan heidän talonsa painostavaa ilmaa. Miten hän edes voisi etsiä jotakuta, jonka oli tavannut ainoastaan kerran, kaukana, kaukana sieltä, missä he nyt ovat.   
  
”Täytyy sanoa, että oli vallan epäkohteliasta karata sillä tavoin viimeksi tavattuamme”, herra Holmes jatkaa. Johnin silmät laajenevat. Hän muistaa takkatulen loimun, nojatuolin ja kutsuvan äänen ennen taistelua. Harhakuvan kuukausien takaa.   
  
”En tiedä mitä tarkoitatte”, John vastaa.  
  
”Ette ole hyvä valehtelija,” herra Holmes ilmoittaa. John astuu eteenpäin, pois tämän kylmien sormien hyppysistä.   
  
”Mistä niin päättelette?” hän yrittää. Herra Holmes naurahtaa.  
  
”Välttelynne on kerrassaan suloista. Valitettavasti olen sellaiseen tottunut.”  
  
”Mitä te tahdotte?” John kysyy kääntyessään ympäri. Herra Holmes tutkailee häntä silmillään, jotka ovat kalpeat kuin pilvien välissä piilotteleva kuu. Sitten tämä ojentaa kätensä.  
  
”Että tulisitte lähemmäs”, hän sanoo. John ei tiedä mitä vastata. Kuin tahtomattaan hän astuu askeleen eteenpäin. Toisen. Kolmannen. Hänen täytyy kohottaa leukansa, jotta hän pystyy katsomaan herra Holmesia silmiin.   
  
” _Tulkaa lähemmäs_ ”, herra Holmes toistaa. John nojaa eteenpäin. Hän odottaa tuntevansa toisesta hohkaavan lämmön, mutta kenties yö on liian viileä, sillä näin ei käy edes siinä vaiheessa, kun herra Holmesin kasvot ovat aivan hänen edessään.   
  
”Olette onnekas, herra Watson, että löysin teidät ollessani kylläinen”, hän kuiskaa. ”Olisi ollut sääli…”  
  
Herra Holmesin nenä hipaisee Johnin omaa. Johnin silmäluomet värisevät kiinni.  _Pian, hän on varma, pian…_  
  
 _Ah._  
  
Herra Holmesin huulet ovat pehmeät niiden laskeutuessa hänen kaulalleen. Sitten niiden tilalle saapuu jotakin terävää. Hampaat uppoavat läpi Johnin ihon, ja hänen silmänsä rävähtävät auki. Johnin nyrkit puristuvat herra Holmesin kaulukseen. Hän yrittää riuhtaista tämän irti itsestään, mutta tuntuu siltä, kuin mies olisi valettu raudasta. Tämä ei liikahdakaan.  _Miten se on mahdollista?_  
  
Pakokauhu nousee Johnin sisällä vuoroveden lailla.  _Miten… miten… apua…_  
  
John tuntee veden kohoavan silmiinsä. Hän tuntee, kuinka herra Holmes imee lämmintä verta, joka sykkii ulos hänen panikoituneen sydämensä tahdittamana. Johnin huulet muodostavat sanoja, mutta ääntäkään ei pakene hänen suustaan.  _Auttakaa, kuka tahansa, auttakaa!_  Rimpuilu on hyödytöntä. Jokainen isku torjutaan, ja sormet, jotka pitävät Johnista kiinni kaivautuvat hänen ihoonsa voimalla. Toinen herra Holmesin käsistä nousee hellästi hänen hiuksiinsa. Aivan kuin he vain suutelisivat. Kuin John olisi kallisarvoinen ja turvassa noiden käsien alla. Kipu hänen kaulassaan on polttavaa, ja hän katuu, voi luoja hän katuu, että oli lähtenyt…  
  
Huulet kohoavat pois hänen iholtaan, värjäytyneinä tummanpunaisiksi.   
  
John huutaa kauhusta. Veri ryöppyää hänen kurkustaan kuumana ja sakeana. Hänen kätensä kohoavat hänen vuotavalle kaulalleen, ja hän vajoaa polvilleen. John haukkoo henkeä.   
  
 _Minä hukun.  
  
Minä hukun._  
  
Herra Holmes pudistaa päätään moittivasti ja kyyristyy. Hän ojentaa kätensä Johnia kohden, mutta John ryömii taaksepäin. Hänen näkökentässänsä hämärtää kuin sumu olisi muuttanut hänen päähänsä.  
  
 _Hirviö._  
  
”No mutta”, herra Holmes huokaa. ”Jos jatkatte noin, niin minun varovaisuudestani ei ollut mitään hyötyä. Eikä vielä ole aika.”  
  
Äkkiä herra Holmes on Johnin takana. Hän irrottaa Johnin sormet tämän kaulalta ja painaa huulensa jälleen haavan päälle. Sitten seuraa turtumus. Vuoto tyrehtyy.  
  
 _”Aika sulkea silmäsi, John. Lupaan, ettei kukaan koske sinuun. Sulje silmäsi.”_  
  
Pimeys valtaa hänet.  


	11. 2010, Lontoo

John kokeilee mustaa ulko-ovea. Se on lukossa, kuten siihen aikaan vuorokaudesta järkevää onkin. Valitettavasti se tarkoittaa sitä, että Johnin on joko soitettava ovikelloa, ja herätettävä samalla rouva Hudson, tai sitten keksittävä toinen tie sisälle.  _Kolmas erittäin hyvä idea olisi mennä kotiin_ , pieni ääni Johnin päässä toteaa.  _Voit sanoa mitä ikinä haluat hänelle puhelimitse. Kirjoittaa sähköpostin. Sinun ei ole pakko nähdä häntä lainkaan. Vasta toissapäivänä pyysit häntä jättämään sinut rauhaan. Mikä on muuttunut?_  John astuu taaksepäin ja lähtee kävelemään vain palatakseen saman tien takaisin etuportaille. Hän on tullut tänne saakka, siispä…  _Toisaalta, Sherlock ei edes odota häntä. Entä jos sittenkin_ … Hänen kenkänsä liukuvat kuuraan peittyneellä asvaltilla.   
  
Ovi aukeaa.  
  
”Muistaakseni opetin sinut tiirikoimaan aikoja sitten”, Sherlock sanoo ja nojaa ovenkarmiin tummanpunaisessa, silkkisessä aamutakissa. ”Taitoasi pitää selvästi hioa.”  
  
”En kaipaa tiirikoinnista aiheutuvia ongelmia”, John mumisee vastaan. ”Mieti mitä naapurisikin ajattelisivat.”  
  
”Etpä tietenkään. Konfliktit kun eivät ole sinun heiniäsi”, Sherlock sutkauttaa. Hän astuu sivuun ja viittoo suurieleisesti eteiseen. ”Älä vain seiso siinä, tule sisälle. Etteivät vain  _naapurit ajattele_  mitään.”  
  
Niin John seuraa Sherlockia yläkerran asuntoon. Hän välttää tarkoituksella narahtavan neljännen portaan ja sulkee oven hiljaa, jotteivat he häiritsisi nukkuvaa vuokraemäntää. Sherlock suuntaa kohti olohuoneen nahkasohvaa, mutta John jää naulakon viereen, kädet epävarmasti takkinsa napeilla. Hän yrittää kerätä ajatuksensa kasaan, mutta ne pyörteilevät ympäriinsä kuin lehdet syystuulessa.   
  
”Hetken aikaa ajattelin, että olisit asiakas. Tiedäthän sinä, mitä jalkakäytävällä pyöriminen—”  
  
”En ollut”, John keskeyttää. "Ikävä tuottaa pettymys."  
  
Sherlock hymähtää. Hänen askeleensa kulkevat varmasti ohi lattialla lojuvien, sekalaisten paperipinojen. John avaa hitaasti takkinsa ja pohtii kuinka aloittaisi, mutta Sherlock hoitaa asian hänen puolestaan.   
  
”No?” Sherlock kysyy käydessään makuulle sohvalle. ”Aiotko kertoa miksi tulit? Vastoin yleistä oletusta, ajatustenluku ei kuulu kykyihini.”  
  
 _Luojan kiitos._  
  
”Tahdoin vain selventää jotakin”, John sanoo. ”Minä… En voi kieltää, etteikö tämän päiväinen olisi tuonut esiin muistoja, mutta… en ole varma olisiko hyvä idea, että alkaisin taas käydä tapauksilla kanssasi.”  
  
”Miksei olisi? Kaikki sujui mielestäni vallan hyvin tänään. Kuten ennen vanhaan, joskin sinun täytyy olla hieman nopeampi…”  
  
”Minä en halua toistaa menneisyyttä, Sherlock. Luulin tehneeni sen selväksi.”  
  
”Tätä nykyä sinä et tahdo edes  _elää_ , John”, Sherlock huokaa. Hänen valkea kätensä soljuu läpi sotkuisten kiharoiden, ja hänen ilmeensä on taiteellisen kärsivä kuin milläkin renessanssimaalauksen marttyyrilla. Draaman tajua Sherlockilta ei koskaan ole puuttunut, mutta sanat eivät silti kirpaise yhtään vähempää. John puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin.   
  
”Onneksi sinun ei tarvitse seurata minun elämääni”, John sanoo. ”Voit rauhassa keskittyä tapauksiisi ilman, että kukaan on hidastamassa vieressä.”  
  
”Mitä elämää?” Sherlock kysyy mukamas hämmentyneenä.  
  
”Tiedätkö, oli ajantuhlausta tulla tänne”, John puuskahtaa. ”Hyvää yötä, Sherlock. Älä ole yhteyksissä.”  
  
”En ymmärrä, mitä sinä pelkäät.”  
  
John jähmettyy.   
  
”Olet ollut puolustuskannalla siitä saakka, kun astuit sisälle. Valmiina juoksemaan ulos sekunnilla millä hyvänsä. Et ole edes avannut takkiasi.”  
  
”Minä…”  
  
”Jokin Bartsissa tapahtunut häiritsee sinua”, Sherlock toteaa ja siristää silmiään häntä katsoessaan. ”Mikä?”  
  
John pudistaa päätään. ”Kunhan varmistit jotain, mitä olin jo arvellut. Kaikki asiat eivät ole muuttuneet.”  
  
Sherlock huokaa ärtyneesti ja nousee istumaan. ”Mitä tuo on tarkoittavinaan?”  
  
”Älä vaivaa sillä päätäsi”, John sanoo, ja Sherlockin katse kylmenee.  
  
”Epäilemättä olet jakanut huomiosi Lestraden kanssa", hän sihahtaa. John suoristaa harteitaan.  
  
”Entä jos olisinkin?”  
  
”Sitten olisit. Siinä, John, ei ainakaan olisi mitään uutta.”  
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?” John tiuskaisee.  
  
”Olet aina rakastanut leikkiä pikku kuolevaistesi kanssa”, Sherlock vastaa lähestulkoon kyllästyneesti. ”Vaikka osaatkin olla kovin huolimaton lelujesi kanssa.”  
  
”Toisinaan ihmettelen, kuinka olet selvinnyt hengissä niin kauan kuin olet”, John toteaa ja kääntyy kannoillaan. Sherlock vetää turhautuneesti henkeä. On selvää, ettei keskustelu ole kulkenut hänenkään toiveidensa mukaisesti.  
  
” _Pysähdy. Kuuntele minua hetki_ ”, hänen äänensä on pehmeä ja savuinen. Se on tuttu tuulahdus menneestä ajasta, jolloin pikimustat hiilet kipinöivät takassa ja hellät sormet kietoutuivat Johnin olkapäille ulottuviin hiuksiin, nykäisivät paljastaen hänen kaulansa... Johnin jalat pysähtyvät kesken liikkeen hänen lihastensa jäykistyessä Sherlockin puheen myötä. Hänen kasvonsa kääntyvät automaattisesti taas Sherlockin puoleen. Murahdus kohoaa hänen kurkustaan.  _Alhainen temppu._    
  
”Älä viitsi, John”, Sherlock sanoo vastaukseksi. ”Me molemmat tiedämme, ettei tätä keskustelua ole syytä pitkittää. Kunhan avitin itsehillintääsi.”  
  
John luo häneen myrkyllisen katseen, vaikkei täysin voikaan kieltää, että hänen sanoissaan saattaa piillä pieni totuuden jyvänen. John nyökkää lyhyesti ja odottaa, mitä tuleman pitää.   
  
”Mitä sanoisit jos ehdottaisin, että teemme sopimuksen?” Sherlock kysyy tulkitsematon ilme kasvoillaan.  
  
”Millaisen sopimuksen?”  
  
”Sinä muutat tänne, sanotaan vaikka puoleksi vuodeksi. Avustat minua töissäni tarpeen niin vaatiessa ja muutenkin…”  
  
”Ja mitä minä saan vastineeksi?” John kysyy epäileväisesti. ”Usko pois, tämä keskustelu ei ainakaan parantanut mahdollisuuksiasi.”  
  
Sherlockin suupieli nytkähtää. John voi aistia hänen virittämänsä ansalangan vastausta odottaessaan.   
  
”Jos päätät lähteä sen jälkeen, en häiritse sinua seuraaviin viiteenkymmeneen vuoteen. Saat rauhassa lähteä murjottamaan minne haluat. Ehdotukseni ei voisi olla parempi, ottaen huomioon tämän hetkisen mielentilasi.”  
  
”Kuinka voin luottaa, ettet valehtele minulle? Puoli vuotta ei ole sinulle juuri mitään, joten ymmärtänet epäilykseni.”   
  
”Milloin minä olisin valehdellut sinulle?” Sherlock kysäisee hurmaavaksi tarkoitetun hymyn kera. Sääli, että John tuntee hänen maneerinsa. Hän nauraa kuivasti, ja Sherlock pudottaa hymynsä. Solakat sormet kohoavat Sherlockin huulille hänen miettiessään. John odottaa vastausta suurella mielenkiinnolla. Hän ei voi väittää, etteikö ehdotus olisi...  
  
”Tarjoan sinulle verivalan”, Sherlock sanoo lopulta, ja John tuntee silmiensä laajenevan.  _Hän ei voi olla vakavissaan._  Sherlock ei noin vain tarjoa vertaan, ei edes omilleen, ei edes silloin kun se ei merkitse jotakin tällaista. Verivala on liian vanha, liian painava rituaali, jotta kukaan voisi ottaa sen kevyesti. Joku Sherlockin asemassa oleva tietää täsmälleen sen merkityksen. John ei olisi koskaan kuvitellut tämän ehdottavan sitä. Saati sitten muutaman ohikiitävän kuukauden vuoksi. Tämän täytyy olla se ässä hihassa, jonka vuoksi Sherlock oli ollut niin varma Johnin suostumisesta.  _Mutta miksi? Miksi Johnin jääminen on sen arvoista?_  
  
”Vannon, että valani pitää”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Kautta kaiken sen, mikä suonissani virtaa.”  
  
Sanat ovat vanhat, vanhemmat kuin John. Vanhemmat kuin heistä kumpikaan. Ne laskeutuvat alas raskaina, John tuntee niiden puristuksen keuhkoissaan ja painon hartioillaan. Sherlockin katse pysyy peilityynenä, eikä irtoa hetkeksikään Johnin omasta, lumoutuneesta.   
  
Sherlock kohottaa ranteensa huulilleen ja upottaa hampaansa siihen. Veri pulppuaa ulos hitaan pulssin mukana, yhtä punaisena kuin Sherlockin karmiininsävyinen aamutakki. Tumma kulma kohoaa Johnin tuijottaessa.  _Pelottaako?_  John nuolaisee huuliaan.   
  
Hän tarttuu ojennettuun ranteeseen ja painaa suunsa haavaa vasten. Sherlock huokaa. Tämän veressä on tuttu, myskinen maku, joka saa kipinät kiitämään pitkin Johnin selkäpiitä. John irrottaa kahden, nopean kulauksen jälkeen. Veressä on voimaa, eikä John tahdo joutua Sherlockin lumon alle.  
  
”Valitsit oikein”, Sherlock kehrää. John ei voi kuin toivoa sen olevan totta. Hän avaa oman ranteensa pitäen yhä kiinni Sherlockin kädestä. Heidän ihonsa kohtaavat ja hänen verensä sekoittuu Sherlockin vereen. Sitoo heidät yhteen ja sinetöi valan. Veri valuu alas ohuina punaisina puroina tahraten heidän hihansa. John tietää sanat, tietää mitä sanoa, mutta toimittaa ne haparoiden.   
  
”Kuulen sanasi”, hän mumisee. ”Ja otan vastaan sitoumuksesi. Jos sen rikot…” hän pinnistelee muistaakseen, ”tulkoon yllesi tuhat polttavaa auringonkoittoa. Mustatkoon veresi maan.”  
  
Heidän kätensä erkanevat. John ojentaa omansa Sherlockin kasvojen eteen, vaikka tietääkin, että Sherlock ottaisi mieluummin kaulasuonesta. Ajatus on liian intiimi, eikä Johnilla ole mitään syytä antaa Sherlockille periksi. Tämän huulet ovat pehmeät hänen ihollaan. Tummat kiharat kutittavat Johnin käsivartta, mutta John pitää katseensa tiukasti mustin liljoin koristetussa tapetissa.  
  
Sherlock suutelee hänen rannettaan ennen kuin vetäytyy. John ei liikahdakaan. Hän ei suostu provosoitavaksi.   
  
”Maistut halvalle”, Sherlock sanoo paheksuvasti. Johnin selkä jäykistyy. ”Sinun pitäisi katsoa mitä juot.”  
  
”Paraskin puhumaan”, hän vastaa pistävästi. ”Kuulin Lestradelta keistä joit muutama vuosi sitten.”  
  
Sherlock luo katseensa kattoa kohden. ”Gavin liioittelee.”  
  
”Greg”, John korjaa. ”Ja luotan hänen sanaansa.”  _Toisin kuin sinuun_ , jää roikkumaan vaivaannuttavasti ilmassa.   
  
”Sinä et ollut täällä”, Sherlock sanoo kuin se jotenkin selittäisi kaiken. ”Sitä paitsi, en näe mitään syytä miksi välittäisit vuosien takaisista hairahduksista.”  
  
John pudistaa päätään mutta päättää sitten siirtyä turvallisempiin aiheisiin. Turha aloittaa sotimista heti sopimuksen alussa.   
  
”Milloin tahdot minun muuttavan? Oletko itse yhä samassa makuuhuoneessa?”  
  
”Rouva Hudson vaihtoi yläkerran lakanat”, Sherlock vastaa poissaolevasti ja poimii sitten viulunsa syliinsä. Huoneistoon kajahtaa mahtipontinen Bach. Koska mitään muuta vastausta ei saavu, John vilkaisee rannekelloaan. Kaksi tuntia aamunkoittoon. Hän voisi yhä mennä kotiin… John pudistaa päätään. Totuus on, ettei hän ole ollut kotona pitkiin, pitkiin aikoihin.  
  
”Älä soita liian kovaa, arvostan yhä uniani”, John mumisee ja kävelee ylös kapeat portaat. Yläkerrassa häntä odottaa tammipuinen sänky, joka on pedattu metsänvihreillä lakanoilla. Hän istuu sen reunalle ja hengittää syvään. Lakanat tuoksuvat laventelinhajuiselta huuhteluaineelta. Haju tuo etäisesti mieleen kukkaisöljyt, joita hänen sisarensa oli aikoinaan sivellyt iholleen.   
  
John tuijottaa suljettuja, syvänsinisiä verhoja ja miettii, mihin oli juuri lupautunut. Hänen ranteensa kihelmöi yhä hieman kohdasta, johon Sherlock oli upottanut hampaansa. Veri kuivuu ruskeaksi tahraksi hänen hihaansa. Muutamaa tuntia aiemmin hän olisi nauranut jos joku olisi sanonut hänen vielä antavan tälle vertaan.   
  
Sherlockin soitto kaikuu eläväisenä yläkertaan vielä Johnin vaipuessa levottomaan uneen.


	12. 1637

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tällä kertaa päästäänkin vaihteeksi vierailemaan aivan uudella vuosiluvulla. En voi sanoa olevani mikään ruttoekspertti, mutta tämän luvun myötä lueskelin siitä ällöttäviä artikkeleita, joten toivon mukaan kuvausta voidaan pitää edes jossain määrin realistisena. Tärkeitä tapahtumia luvassa, nauttikaa jos pystytte, ja palaute olisi kivaa. Pitänee myös sanoa, että nyt ollaan täälläkin kiinni kirjoitustahdissa, joten luvut eivät luultavasti ilmesty yhtä nopeasti kuin aiemmin.

Tohtorilla on kasvoillaan valkoinen naamio. Sen takaa vilkkuvat samean väsyneet silmät. Siinä on nokka kuin linnulla, ja kun mies kumartuu edemmäs, John kuvittelee ylleen pelkkää luuta olevan korpin. Hänen kuumeisessa mielessään se raakkuu kuolemaa. Hän huohottaa kauhuissaan, vaikka tietää miehen olevan ainoita hänen puolellaan olevia.  _Herra hankkiutuu eroon syntisistä_ , akat kuiskailevat torilla.  _Muilla ei ole pelättävää_. Seuraavana päivänä heidän oveensa maalataan tervalla risti ja heidän lapsensa huutavat tuskaansa.   
  
Tohtorilla on mukanaan pussi täynnä kuivattuja yrttejä ja kukkasia, joiden tuoksu peittää osan niistä kauheuksista, joiden haju pinttyy vaatteisiin kiinni. Nyt tohtori sipaisee vyöllään roikkuvaa pussukkaa kuin rohkeutta hakien ja viittoo sitten Johnia paljastamaan kehonsa kapealla vuoteellaan.    
  
Johnin oikeassa nivusessa on pullea patti. Aivan kuin kananmuna olisi joutunut jumiin hänen ihonsa alle. Hän oli yrittänyt painaa sitä kynsillään sen ilmestyessä, toivonut, että se pullahtaisi ulos ja John olisi taas tullut kuntoon. Niin ei tietenkään ollut käynyt. Kaksi vastaavanlaista, mutta hieman pienempää on kohonnut hänen kainaloonsa. Ne tuntuvat iljettäviltä, särkevät joka ikinen kerta kun hien kostuttama puuvillapaita hinkkaa niitä vasten. Ja voi, kuinka useasti niin käykään! John tuntee olonsa kuolettavan väsyneeksi, mutta levottomaksi ja niin hän pyörii pedissään edestakaisin saaden lakanansa ryppyyn. Kukaan ei ole niitä suoristamassa.  
  
Hiki valuu solkenaan pitkin Johnin ihoa, jolle ei vielä ole noussut tummia läikkiä, toisin kuin hänen sisarellaan. John tahtoisi avata ikkunan. Raitis ilma tekisi hyvää imelästi sairaudelta tuoksuvassa huoneessa. Vaan heidän ikkunansa on naulattu tiukasti kiinni ja sudittu mustalla merkillä. Ainoastaan alakerran ovi on ilman lautoja, ja sekin vain sen vuoksi, että sen saa lukkoon. Avain on säilössä heidän tohtorillaan. Tämä aukaisee oven vain sekunneiksi kerrallaan, ettei tauti pääsisi pakenemaan talosta pelosta autioituneille kaduille.   
  
John kuulee korisevaa ääntä viereisestä sängystä ja kääntyy katsomaan.  
  
Harriet oksentaa verta. Se kuivuu mustaksi kalvoksi hänen suupieliinsä ja haisee kuvottavalta lilluessaan alusastiassa, jonka sisältöä ei ole tyhjennetty hetkeen. John kohoaa kyynärpäilleen, mutta tohtori käskee hänet takaisin makuulle.  
  
”Ette voi tehdä mitään”, tohtori sanoo ja vilkaisee Harrya säälivästi.   
  
”Oletko kunnossa?” John kähisee, vaikka tietää kysymyksen olevan turha. Harriet pudistaa päätään ja sylkäisee sylissään olevaan astiaan.   
  
”Mistä meitä rangaistaan?” Harriet kysyy hennolla äänellä. ”Mitä me olemme tehneet ansaitaksemme tämän?”  
  
Hänen vaaleat kasvonsa ovat täynnä leveitä mustia pilkkuja ja hän on kohottanut niiden eteen pienen puisen krusifiksin. Sitä pitelevät sormet ovat luisevat. John kääntää katseensa pois. Joihinkin kysymyksiin ei vain ole vastauksia.  
  
”Yrittäkää nukkua”, tohtori kehottaa ja asettaa pöydälle täyden vesikannun, sekä muutaman kuivahkon leivänpalasen. ”Levätkää ja rukoilkaa, että vitsaus poistuu talostanne. Usko ja katumus saattavat teidät vielä pelastaa.”  
  
John pudistaa päätään sormensa ristiessään. Hän epäilee, että tauti poistuu talosta vasta sitten, kun heidät kuljetetaan poltettaviksi. Hän ei edes tiedä tarkalleen mitä hänen pitäisi katua.   
  
Tohtori lähtee ja Harry alkaa itkeä. Hänellä ei kertomusten perusteella ole enää kauaa jäljellä. John pelkää harvaa asiaa yhtä paljon kuin sitä, että joutuisi viettämään viimeiset hetkensä siskonsa elottoman ruumiin vierellä. Hänen omat silmänsä kirvelevät suolaisista kyynelistä, ja alakerrasta kuuluu, kuinka ovi paiskautuu kiinni.   
  
_Arkun kansi sulkeutuu_ , John ajattelee ja taistelee kurkkuunsa kohoavaa palaa vastaan. Hän ponnistautuu vaivoin ylös. Hänen päässään humahtelee, mutta hän kävelee horjuvin askelein Harryn vuoteelle. John sipaisee Harrietin märkää otsaa.   
  
”Muistatko, miten Margaret-täti antoi syödä lusikallisen hunajaa, kun olimme sairaana?” hän kysyy. Harriet nyökkää ja inahtaa saman tien kivusta. ”Sinä söit kerran salaa koko hunajapurkin ja vatsasi tuli kahta kipeämmäksi. Muistatko sitä?”  
  
Harriet kuuntelee, kuinka John yrittää kaivella esiin lisää muistoja. John silittää hiestä tummuneita kutreja kevyesti jutustellessaan. Hetken päästä Harryn keskittyminen kuitenkin herpaantuu.  
  
”John”, Harriet henkäisee ja puristaa Johnin niljaisen käden omiensa väliin. ” _John_.”  
  
”Mitä?” John tiedustelee lempeästi.  
  
”Minä en halua kuolla”, Harriet sanoo, nikottelee ennemminkin.   
  
”En minäkään. En minäkään, Harry”, John sanoo, koska olisi väärin luvata mitään. Harriet takertuu kiinni hänen paitansa helmaan ja itkee veren valuessa sekä nenästään että suupielistään. John heijaa tätä pitkän aikaa, ennen kuin hänen täytyy palata omaan vuoteeseensa. Nivusen paiseesta punaisena hehkuva kipu on tappaa hänet hänen nilkuttaessaan huoneen poikki.  
  
Kylmän väristykset alkavat makuulla ja John vaipuu sekavaan kuumeuneen.   
  
  
*  
  
  
_Oven alta paistaa kutsuvaa valoa. John nousee istumaan silmiään hieroen._  
  
”Kuka siellä?” hän kutsuu.   
  
”Olen tulossa”, etäisesti tuttu ääni vastaa, mutta ketään ei saavu huoneeseen. Kenellä olisi avaimet? Kuka tulisi vapaaehtoisesti heidän taloonsa?  
  
”Kuka siellä?” John toistaa kädet peitteidensä ympärille puristuen. ”Tulkaa sisälle.”  
  
Viimein ovi raottuu ja sisään astuu hahmo hänen vanhoista unelmistaan. Niistä, jotka olivat kääntyneet painajaisiksi, joita John oli joutunut pakenemaan valveillakin. Painajaisella on vallattomasti olkapäille ryöppyävät tummat hiukset ja silmät kuin kesätaivaan palaset. Tämän ihoa ei ole merkitty kuoleman mustilla sipaisuilla, vaan se on valkea keskellä huoneen pimeyttä.  
  
”Tulen hakemaan teidät, herra Watson”, pehmeä ääni sanoo.   
  
”Sinä… sinä…” John sopertaa. Kenties kyseessä onkin itse paholainen. Miten mies muuten näyttäisi samalta, vaikka Johnin kasvot eivät enää ole nuoruuden pyöreät?  
  
”Odottakaa vielä hetki.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
John herää vavisten. Unen terävät sormet puristavat hänen niskastaan ja lähettävät kylmää pitkin hänen palavaa vartaloaan. John hilautuu juomaan vettä emalikannusta. Hänen kurkkunsa on karhea, ja juominen käy hitaasti tärisevien käsien ohjatessa kannua. Harriet makaa hiljaa peitteidensä alla. Hiljaa, niin hiljaa. John on vähällä tukehtua haalean lämpimään veteensä sännätessään tarkastamaan sisarensa tilaa.   
  
Tämän iho on yhä sairaalloisen lämmin. Lähempänä kuuluu, kuinka rintakehä rohisee henki henkäykseltä. John purskahtaa itkuun. Hän oli jo kuvitellut jääneensä yksin.   
  
”Et saa mennä”, John hengittää vasten Harrietin rintamusta. ”En anna sinulle anteeksi jos lähdet ennen minua.”  
  
Hän muistaa, kuinka Harriet oli vuosia sitten sanonut jotakin samankaltaista Johnin purjehtiessa kohti tyrskyävää merta. John ei ollut kuunnellut. Hän tietää sisarensa olevan itsepäinen. Kenties kostoksi tämäkään ei aio kuulla Johnin pyyntöjä. Se olisi juuri niin Harrietin kaltaista. John puree alahuultaan, jotteivat hänen kurkkuunsa kohoavat epätoivoiset äännähdykset herättäisi Harrya.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Kirkon kellot kaikuvat kumeina ulkona lävistäen hetkeksi Johnin pään vallanneen usvan. Ääni koettelee Johnin korvia. Hän miettii hetken kuinka monta uhria tämä viikko on kantanut mennessään. Ajatus on liian masentava, kun tietää luultavasti pian liittyvänsä tuohon lukuun. Niinpä hän painaa silmänsä kiinni. Näin hän ei myöskään pääse näkemään ranteeseensa ilmestynyttä läikkää.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Kaunis painajainen istuu hänen sänkynsä laidalla ja hyräilee hidasta valssia. John katselee ripsiensä alta kuinka tämä ojentaa valkean kätensä ja avaa Johnin paidan. Miehen ei pitäisi koskea häntä. Kaikki tietävät, ettei tartunnansaaneita saa koskea.   
  
”Älä”, John kähähtää. Kai paholaistakin täytyy varoittaa. John ei toivoisi kohtaloaan kellekään.  
   
”Huolenne on liikuttavaa, mutta tarpeetonta.”  
  
Kädet ovat niin viileät hänen kuumeisella ihollaan. Ne tarjoavat ohikiitävää helpotusta. Johnin silmäluomet värisevät kosketuksen johdosta. Hänen hampaansa pureutuvat kirskahtaen yhteen sormien painaessa hänen kainalonsa pattia.   
  
”Onneksi tulin ajoissa. Ne kaduilla naama peitossa vaahtoavat typerykset eivät pelasta ketään. Päivä tai korkeintaan kaksi ja olisitte…”  
  
Kukaan ei pelastu. Ei kukaan. Kellot soivat heille kaikille. John henkäisee.   
  
”Tämä tulee sattumaan”, herra Holmes varoittaa. ”Mutta lienet jo tottunut kipuun. Eikä tämä edes ole ensimmäinen kerta. Älkää huutako, ettei sisarenne havahdu.”  
  
Viimeisinä tunteina kaikki on ollut kivuliasta. John ei ole varma siitä, onko olemassa kivutonta maailmaa. Sormet tarttuvat hänen leuastaan. Johnista ei ole vastustamaan pureman laskeutuessa hänen kaulalleen.  
  
_Tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta._  
  
Verta hänen käsissään, verta hänen kaulallaan. Herra Holmesin huulilla.   
  
Toinen kerta sattuu aivan yhtä paljon. Johnista ei taaskaan ole taistelemaan vastaan. Hän ei edes teeskentele pystyvänsä siihen, vaan makaa ainoastaan paikoillaan tuskan pyyhkiessä ylitseen. Tämä on loppu, hän ajattelee.   
  
Johnin silmissä alkaa pikkuhiljaa sumeta. Hän ei jaksa kiemurrella pakoon. Samassa hampaat irtoavat hänen kaulaltaan ja siirtyvät hetkeksi herra Holmesin omalle ranteelle. Miksi?  
  
”Juokaa”, kuuluu tiukka komennus. ”Muuten olette kadotettu.”  
  
Johnin huulet kostuvat vuotavan ranteen siirtyessä niiden eteen. Hän raottaa niitä hitaasti. Herra Holmesin vapaa käsi tukee hellästi hänen niskaansa.  
  
”Juo.”  
  
Niin John juo tokkuraisesti lämmintä ja metallisen makuista verta, imee sitä kömpelösti suuhunsa. Osa verestä valuu pois hänen suupielistään kuin maito pieneltä lapselta. Johnia oksettaa.  
   
”Hyvä. Juuri noin.” Herra Holmesin hampaat palaavat hänen kurkulleen.   
  
Huoneen ääriviivat haihtuvat ja jäljelle jää enää pimeys. On kovin, kovin polttavaa. Veri pakenee jättäen jälkeensä sinertävän valkoista ihoa. John kuulee hidastuvan tykytyksen korvissaan. Sitten saapuu hiljaisuus.      
  
John Watsonin sydän pysähtyy ruton vuoksi lukitussa talossa. Hän on kolmekymmentäyksivuotias. 


	13. 2010, Lontoo

Hautakivi on valkeaa marmoria. Aika on syönyt sen kulmat rosoisiksi kaariksi ja koristellut siihen kaiverretut kirjaimet vihertävän harmaalla jäkälällä. Joku helläsydäminen vieras oli jättänyt kynttilän haudalle, mutta se oli sammunut aikoja sitten vain puoliksi palaneena. John yrittää miettiä, kuka sen olisi voinut tuoda, muttei keksi ainuttakaan. Nurmen alla lepäävällä vainajalla ei ole enää jäljellä perhettä, eikä John ole itse käynyt paikalla iäisyyksiin. Nyt vierailu tarjoaa hänelle sopivan tekosyyn olla poissa Baker Streetillä vallitsevasta, kireästä ilmapiiristä.   
  
John raaputtaa osan jäkälästä irti kynnellään ja seuraa sitten kuluneita kirjaimia sormenpäillään.   
  
  
 _Mary Elizabeth Watson_  
  
 _o.s. Morstan_  
  
 _Rakastettu vaimo_  
  
 _7.5.1831 - 23.11.1859_  
  
  
Jo sataviisikymmentä vuotta tämän kuolemasta. Kuinka nopeasti vuodet voivatkaan vieriä. John laskee hautakiven eteen tutut, matkan varrella hankkimansa tuomiset. Kukat, jotka hän asettaa nyt vastoin kosteaa nurmea, kertovat saman tarinan vuosienkin jälkeen, vaikka tätä nykyä vain harva osaa puhua niiden kieltä. Valkoinen, imelän tuoksuinen kalla surulle ja ylväälle kauneudelle. Muutama kermanvalkoinen asteri kertomaan, kuinka hänen rakkautensa on sammumassa ja siitäkin huolimatta niiden viereen sidottuna rykelmä sinisiä heliotrooppeja tarinoimaan siitä, kuinka Mary aikoinaan oli ollut hänen aurinkonsa. Yö ja aurinko eivät koskaan olleet tarkoitetut, John pohdiskelee korjatessaan kimpun asentoa.  
  
Sora rohisee askelten alla, mutta John ei käänny. Ainoastaan hänen hartiansa jähmettyvät. Hän tietää hyvin kuka tulija on. John ei ollut kertonut Sherlockille suunnitelmistaan lähtiessään sinä iltana. John ei itseasiassa edes ollut nähnyt miestä, mikä edellisen illan dramatiikan jälkeen oli tullut varsinaisena yllätyksenä. Epäilemättä joku oli käsketty raportoimaan Sherlockille hänen toimistaan.  
  
”En ymmärrä, miksi käyt yhä täällä”, Sherlock sanoo hänen selkänsä takaa.   
     
”Tiedän”, John toteaa ja tarttuu osin poltettuun kynttilään. Sherlock ojentaa lumisella kuusimetsällä koristetun tulitikkurasian Johnin olan ylitse. John ottaa sen vastaan vaitonaisesti. Vaaditaan kaksi yritystä ennen kuin tikku syttyy, kenties kostean ilman tähden.  Pilvet roikkuvat raskaina heidän yläpuolellaan, ja ruohikko kerää yökastetta ylleen sotkuiseksi helminauhaksi. Kynttilä tulee sammumaan pian kylmän sateen myötä, mutta sen sytyttäminen tuo jonkinlaista lohtua.  
  
”Et käy sisaresi haudalla”, Sherlock sanoo.   
  
”Edellisestä kerrasta on vain aikaa”, John vastaa, kun ei voi asiaa kieltääkään. Hän oli vieraillut heidän perhehaudallaan viimeksi pari vuosisataa sitten. Kenties hän ei enää edes löytäisi sitä suureksi kasvaneelta hautuumaalta, mikäli sinne joskus eksyisi. John asettaa palavan kynttilän kiveä vasten ja lähtee sitten kävelemään portteja kohden olettaen Sherlockin seuraavan perässä.   
  
”Kun edellisen kerran kävit Harrietin haudalla, Mary ei ollut edes syntynyt”, Sherlock sanoo kuivasti. ”Joskaan en missään määrin voi syyttää sinua. Sisaresi oli varsin rasittava nainen.”  
  
Sherlock ei ole koskaan liiemmin välittänyt siitä, ettei kuolleista saisi puhua pahaa. Ihmekös tuo, kun hän hädin tuskin keksii edes elävistä hyvää sanottavaa. Hänen onnekseen John voi yhtyä moitteeseen. Harry ei ollut enää loppuaikoinaan ollut helppoa seuraa. Ei sillä, että tämä koskaan oikeastaan olisi ollutkaan mikään seurapiirien ihmelapsi, muttei varsinkaan silloin, eikä Sherlock ollut päässyt tuntemaan tätä niinä muutamina hyväksi laskettavina vuosina. Sitä nykyä Johninkin on vaikeaa muistaa sisarensa pyöreät kasvot tai miltä tämän nauru oli mahtanut kuulostaa, saati sitten niitä hyviä aikoja, jolloin Harriet ei vielä ollut tarttunut pullon suuhun tai saanut iholleen musteensävyisiä läikkiä. Harvemmin hän enää edes välittää ajatella vanhaa perhettään. Harriet on enää kuin hailakka uni, aamulla silmistä kariseva. Mary sen sijaan kummittelee yhä vahvana ja veriroiskeisena hänen mielensä perukoilla. Hänestä Johnilla on jopa kellastunut valokuva laatikkoon piilotettuna. Vain yksi toinen kuolema on koskaan koskettanut Johnia samalla tavalla, jäänyt roikkumaan painavana hänen harteilleen.  
  
”Kävin sinun haudallasi”, John huomauttaa hiljaa. Hän toivoo, että muistot niistä käynneistä haalistuisivat muiden sijaan. Ikävät asiat kuitenkin takertuvat verkkokalvoille filmirullan tavoin ja niinpä John ei usko koskaan pääsevänsä eroon mustasta, kultakirjaimin koristetusta hautakivestä. Sen luona hän oli käynyt tiheämmin kuin kenenkään toisen haudalla. Sherlock nyökkää hitaasti. Hänen kasvoilleen piirtyy mietteliäs ilme.  
  
”Tiedän.”  
  
John potkaisee kiveä kengänkärjellään. Hän tuntee Sherlockin katseen kaivertavan lävitsensä.  
  
”Miksi sinä edes välität?” John kysyy. ”Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut tulla minun mukaani kun kerran pidät käymistä silkkana ajanhukkana.”  
  
”Sanotaan vain, että olen utelias”, Sherlock vastaa ja katsoessaan tämän silmiä, joiden siniseen tunkee myrskynharmaata, John tietää, ettei hän tule saamaan rauhaa ennen kuin kertoo syynsä. Seuraavat puolivuotta tulevat jo muutenkin olemaan helvetilliset… John huokaa ja hieraisee niskaansa.  
  
”Minä olen sen Marylle velkaa”, hän sanoo. ”Jos… jos hän ei olisi koskaan tavannut minua, hänellä olisi joku, joka toisi hänelle kukkasia. Lapsenlapsi tai joku muu.”  
  
Sherlock hymähtää. ”Hänen hautakivensä olisi tuossa siitä huolimatta. Eikä hän tietäisi kukista tuon taivaallista, kuten ei nytkään. Todella John, osaat olla niin sentimentaalinen. Mikään ei velvoita sinua käymään täällä. Et edes pidä hautausmaista.”  
  
”Kukapa pitäisi”, John sanoo. Hän ei tahdo käsitellä asiaa enää enempää, ei Sherlockin kanssa. Sherlock oli ollut ainoa paikalla oleva henkilö sen tapahtuessa. Sherlock oli riisunut hänen vereen kastuneen paitansa vakain käsin. Sherlock oli sähköttänyt veljelleen ennen yhteydenottoa viranomaisiin. Hän oli huuhdellut rivakasti Johnin käsiä, kunnes ne olivat taas puhtaat Johnin kyetessä ainoastaan tuijottamaan kuolleena virunutta vaimoaan. Jos Sherlock ei siitä kaikesta huolimatta pysty ymmärtämään, kuinka John ei pääse irti tästä syyllisyydestä, ei hän jaksa selittää. Päätelköön itse jos niin kovasti kiinnostaa.  
  
Highgaten hautausmaata lähin metroasema on Archway. Kävelymatka sinne kestää tavallisesti noin kaksikymmentä minuuttia, mutta Sherlock harppoo niin ripeästi, että John arvelee heidän pääsevän paikalle kymmenessä.   
  
”Mihin meillä on kiire?” John tiedustelee kuivasti.  
  
”En jaksa seuraasi kun mökötät, joten tahdon nopeasti kotiin”, Sherlock sanoo. Mikä Sherlock on puhumaan kenenkään mököttämisestä? John ei ole koskaan ollut se, joka lojuu nojatuolissaan viikon viulua kiduttaen. Hän ei myöskään ollut pyytänyt Sherlockia seuraansa.  
   
”Sepä mukavaa”, John mumisee. ”Toivottavasti löydät siellä sitten omaa rauhaa.”  
  
Sherlock ei vastaa. He jatkavat metroasemalle hiljaisuudessa. Kun John näyttää oysterkorttiaan lukijaa vasten, Sherlockin puhelin alkaa soida. Sinfoniasta ehtii kuulua muutama hento nuotti ennen kuin Sherlockin ääni katkaisee sen.   
  
”Sherlock Holmes”, hän vastaa ja seuraa Johnin perässä Northern linelle johtaviin liukuportaisiin. Huppariin pukeutunut mies tunkee juosten heidän ohitseen. ”Niin, niin. Mene jo asiaan.”  
  
Vaunu on tupaten täynnä heidän astuessaan sisälle. Sherlockin kyynärpää kaivautuu Johnin kylkeen ja Johnin pohje hankaa vasten harmaaseen pukeutuneen liikemiehen salkkua.   
  
” _Missä?_ ”, Sherlock kysyy äkkiä. Hänen koko olemuksensa jännittyy soittajan vastatessa. ”Niinkö? Älä ole naurettava… Tulemme heti.”  
  
Sherlock painaa luurinkuvaketta ja kohtaa sitten Johnin katseen. John ei tahtoisi kysyä, mutta hän on valansa vannonut ja niinpä hän kohottaa kulmaansa.  
  
”No? Kuka se oli?”  
  
”Lestrade. On tapahtunut murha.” Sherlockin ääni väreilee kuin ukkosilma. John tuntee tämän innon kielenkärjellään. Hän voi vain kuvitella, miltä Sherlockin veri maistuisi nyt, adrenaliinia täynnä ja…  _Ei_. Kaikki nämä ajatukset johtuvat vain edellisen päivän yhteydestä. Se siitä. Kunhan muutama viikko kuluu ilman Sherlockin verta hänen suussaan, niin John voi taas rauhassa keskittyä toimiinsa sitä kaipaamatta.   
  
”Pitääkö meidän vaihtaa linjaa?” John kysyy. Sherlock pudistaa päätään.  
  
”Ei”, hän vastaa.   
  
”Onko murhapaikka sitten lähellä?”  
  
Sherlock väläyttää lähes maanisen hymyn. ”Niin voisi sanoa.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
” _Seuraava asema on Baker Street. Olkaa hyvät ja varokaa väliä vaunun ja_ …”  
  
Kun he astuvat ulos metroasemalta, Sherlock ryntää saman tien heidän asuntonsa suuntaan. John seuraa perässä. Aivan heidän etuovensa tuntumilla on rajattu alue keltaisella poliisiteipillä. Muutama lenkkeilijä luo uteliaita katseita suljettua kahvilaa kohden.   
  
”Speedy’sissä?” John kysyy. ”Todellako?”  
  
”Erinomaista, eikö vain?” Sherlock toteaa kasvot hohtaen. ”Harvoin pääsee ratkaisemaan mitään, mikä on tapahtunut omalla etuovella.”  
  
Sherlock nostaa nauhaa ja John kumartuu sen alta. Ovella heitä odottaa nuori naispoliisi, joka on pukeutunut vaaleansiniseen suojapukuun. Tämä siristää ruskeita silmiään epäluuloisesti heidät nähdessään.  
  
”Hei Friikki. Kuka tuo on?”  
  
”Iltaa, Sally”, Sherlock kehrää. ”Tämä on tohtori John Watson. Hän avustaa minua. John, Sally Donovan.”  
  
”Hauska tavata”, John sanoo hivenen epävarmasti.   
  
”Tiedät varmasti, ettet saa tuoda tänne ketä tahansa”, Sally sanoo. ”Siviilejä ei saa päästää rikospaikalle.”  
  
”Voin kyllä jäädä—” John aloittaa, mutta Sherlock huokaa kärsimättömästi ja pudistaa päätään.  
  
”Hae Lestrade, jos se auttaa valaisemaan pikku aivojasi”, hän sanoo. Sally näyttää siltä, kuin tahtoisi sylkeä Sherlockin mustille nahkakengille, mutta hän kääntyy joka tapauksessa.  
  
”Olen hämmästynyt, ettet käyttänyt lumoasi”, John toteaa.   
  
”Hän tulee siitä vain kärttyisemmäksi”, Sherlock vastaa. ”Ei hän tietenkään ymmärrä, mitä tapahtuu, mutta…”  
  
John hymisee vastaan ja samalla Greg astuu ulos kahvilan ovesta. Hänen kasvoillaan on kiristynyt ilme ja hänen harmaantuneet hiuksensa ovat sotkuiset, kuin hän olisi vetänyt kätensä niiden läpi jo useamman kerran.   
  
”Greg”, John tervehtii. Hän saa vastaan pingottuneen hymyn. Sitten Greg vilkaisee vieressään seisovaa Sallya ja rykäisee.  
  
”Mene vain, Donovan”, hän sanoo äänellä, josta kuultaa, että kyseessä on käsky eikä ehdotus. Naisen lähdettyä Gregin hartiat notkahtavat hieman alistuneesti.  
  
” _Sherlock_ ”, hän sanoo. ”Kerro minulle nyt, ettet tehnyt sitä.”  
  
John nielaisee.  _Tehnyt mitä? Murhaa?_  
  
Sherlock pyöräyttää silmiään. ”Luuletko todella minun olevan niin imbesilli, että tappaisin jonkun näin lähellä kotiani? Saati, että jättäisin siitä jälkiä?”  
  
Lestrade tutkailee hänen kasvojaan hetken. ”En tahtoisi uskoa”, hän vastaa. ”Minun on kuitenkin todettava, että jäljet ovat hyvin… teidän porukkanne näköiset. Kaikilla on joskus huonoja päiviä”, Greg lisää näennäisen rennosti, mutta katse tarkasti valheita etsien. John kiittää onneaan, ettei tämä ollut ollut paikalla hänen oman lipsahduksensa satuttua.   
  
”Kuolinaika?” Sherlock tivaa selvästi ärtyneenä.  
  
”Anteeksi?”  
  
”Kuulit kyllä. Tahdotko alibini vai et?”  
  
”Jotakin seitsemästä puoli kahdeksaan on Andersonin arvio”, Greg vastaa kädet puuskassa.   
  
”Olemme juuri tulossa hautausmaalta, jonne olimme jo lähteneet tuona aikana. Menimme yhdessä”, Sherlock sanoo. John ei korjaa tämän sanomisia, vaikkei tiedäkään monelta Sherlock oli oikeasti lähtenyt heidän asunnostaan.   
  
Greg nyökkää. ”Tulkaa sitten sisään”, hän sanoo. ”John, jos voisit pistää suojapuvun päällesi.” Greg ojentaa hänelle yhden ja katsoo sitten tiukasti Sherlockiin. ”Vähintään hansikkaat”, hän sanoo. Sherlock huokaa, mutta tekee kuten käskettyä. Kumihanskat napsahtavat hänen sormiensa peitoksi.  
  
John vetää kahisevan suojapuvun päälleen niin nopeasti kuin pystyy. Sherlock naputtaa jalkaa vieressä, kunnes John on valmis, puuterinsininen kiireestä kantapäähän. Hän ja Sherlock kävelevät läpi kahvilan ahtaiden sisätilojen. He menevät Gregin perässä keittiöön, jossa joku räpsii järjestelmäkameralla kuvia jääkaappia vasten nojaavasta ruumiista.   
  
Uhri on vaalea, noin kolmekymppinen nainen, joka on pukeutunut jakkupukuun. Sen pinkki kangas on saanut liukuvärjäyksen samean punaisesta verestä, jota on valunut naisen kaulan pistohaavoista. Verta on roiskunut lattian valkeille laatoille pisaroina, sekä suurempina läikkinä, jotka ovat kuin makaabereja ruusunnuppuja. Vastoin jääkaapin teräksistä pintaa on kirjoitettu sana.   
  
 _Rache._  
  
Sherlock suuntaa suoraan ruumiin luokse kepein askelin. Hän kyykistyy naisen lyyhistyneen ruumiin viereen ja nostaa tämän ranteen kasvojensa eteen, kuin aikoisi suudella tämän kättä vanhanaikaisesti.   
  
”Kyseessä on Jennifer Wilson”, Lestrade sanoo selaillessaan pientä vihkoaan. ”Kolmekymmentäviisi, kahvilanomistajan miniä. Hän tuli noutamaan omistajan unohtamia papereita kotimatkallaan, muttei saapunut anoppinsa luokse, eikä vastannut puhelimeensa, mikä ei kuulemma ollut hänelle tyypillistä. Omistaja päätti tulla itse noutamaan paperit ja kun hän saapui, hän löysi Jenniferin ja soitti poliisin paikalle.”  
  
”Hmm…”  
  
Sherlock kääntää hieman naisen kasvoja. Huulipuna niillä on levinnyt kohti leukapieltä ja muutama veriroiske päätynyt puuterin päälle. Heidän takanaan kamera räpsyy yhä dokumentoidessaan jokaisen vihjeen Jenniferin viimeisistä hetkistä.   
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Mitä mieltä olet? Lestrade, tarvitsemme rauhaa! Täällä ei voi kuulla edes omia ajatuksiaan.”  
  
”Saat viisi minuuttia”, Greg sanoo ja alkaa hätistellä alaisiaan ulos keittiöstä. Heidän lähtiessään John kyykistyy tutkailemaan Jennifer Wilsonia lähempää.   
  
”Kuolinsyy taitaa olla selvä”, hän mumisee. ”Ei näkyviä merkkejä vastustelusta.”  
  
Se on vallan yllättävää, yleensä ottaen kukaan ei pysy paikoillaan kun heistä juodaan, ellei sitten… ”Luuletko, että häneen oli käytetty lumoa?”  
  
”Se on todennäköistä”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Lestraden kätyrit epäilemättä tutkivat veren huumeiden varalta, mutta he tuskin löytävät mitään. Sen pitäisi vahvistaa hypoteesi.”  
  
”Mm… Hänestä ei ole juotu juuri ollenkaan.”  
  
”Joku yllätti hyökkääjän kesken kaiken ja hän joutui keskeyttämään ruokailunsa. Jennifer oli yhä elossa hänen hyökkääjänsä lähtiessä”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Hän hoiperteli jääkaapille… sen vuoksi roiskeiden alue on niin suuri. Ja kun hän pääsi ovea vasten, hän kirjoitti viimeisen viestinsä.”  
  
Lestrade pujahtaa takaisin huoneeseen. ”Aivan, mitä mieltä olit viestistä? Andersonin mukaan se on saksaa ja tarkoittaa kostoa.”  
  
Sherlock luo Lestradeen kärsivän katseen. ”Voisitko jo erottaa hänet? Pelkään, että hänen läsnäolonsa tuhoaa aivosoluni.”  
  
”Mikä onni, että ne uusiutuisivat sinun kohdallasi samoin tein”, Greg toteaa kuivasti. ”Jos kyseessä ei ole  _kosto_ , niin mikä sitten?”  
  
Sherlock osoittaa ruosteenpunaiseen, tahmeaan sanaan. ”Näetkö viivan e-kirjaimesta alaviistoon?”  
  
”Hänen kätensä on valahtanut siinä vaiheessa alas”, Greg vastaa. Sherlock pudistaa päätään.  
  
”Siitä piti tulla l-kirjain.  _Rachel_ , ei  _rache_. Hänen voimansa vain loppuivat ennen kuin hän ehti kirjoittaa sen kunnolla. Minkä ihmeen vuoksi englantilainen uhri ylipäätään kirjoittaisi saksaksi viimeisiä viestejään?” Sherlock ihmettelee samalla kun Greg kirjoittaa nimen muistiin.   
  
”Kuka on Rachel?” John pohtii.  
  
”Kenties hänen murhaajansa”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Grant, tarkasta, onko hänellä ketään sen nimisiä tuttavuuksia.”  
  
”Minun nimeni on Greg”, Lestrade huomauttaa kaivellessaan kännykkäänsä esille. ”Muistisi on huonontunut vanhoilla päivilläsi.”  
  
John hymähtää.    
  
”Löytyikö paikalta verisiä talouspapereita, pyyhkeitä, mitä vain?” Sherlock tiedustelee heistä välittämättä. ”Jalanjälkiä ilmeisesti ei.”  
  
”Ei, ei mitään noista.”  
  
”Kyseessä lienee siis siisti juoja”, Sherlock mumisee. ”Joko niin, tai sitten hän otti kaikki todisteet mukaansa.”  
  
”Kahvilahan oli jo suljettu murhan aikaan”, John sanoo. ”Kuinka hyökkääjä tiesi, että Jennifer olisi sisällä? Sattuiko hän vain paikalle ja ajatteli tämän olevan helppo—”  
  
”Epätodennäköistä”, Sherlock vastaa. ”Hyökkääjän on täytynyt varjostaa tätä jo jonkin aikaa.  Hän on kirjoituksesta päätellen ollut joku, jonka Jennifer tunsi hyvin. Ovessa ei ollut murtamisen merkkejä, joten on luultavaa, että Jennifer päästi murhaajansa sisälle. Hyökkäys tapahtui vasta hämärän juuri koitettua, joten harva meistä olisi ylipäätään siihen aikaan vielä liikkeellä, saati sitten saalistamassa. Sen on täytynyt olla jossakin määrin suunniteltua.”  
  
Hetken aikaa keittiötä tutkittuaan Sherlock toteaa Gregille, että tahtoo kuulla mitä nämä pystyvät saamaan selville Rachelista. Sen sanottuaan hän livahtaa 221B:hen jättäen Johnin riisuutumaan suojapuvustaan. Johnin niin tehdessä heitä vastassa ollut poliisi tulee hänen luokseen. _Sally_ , John muistuttaa itseään. Lienee hyödyllistä painaa Sherlockin tuttujen nimet mieleen, kun hän kerran näitä tulee näkemään seuraavat kuusi kuukautta.   
  
”Hylkäsikö Friikki sinut?” Sally kysäisee. Hänen äänensä on säälivän huvittunut. John pohtii, olisiko tämän asenne samanlainen, mikäli hän tietäisi totuuden.   
  
 _”Sherlock_  meni edeltä, mikä ei ole kovin vakavaa, ottaen huomioon, että olen aikuinen mies ja lähestulkoon kotona”, John vastaa. Sally rypistää kulmiaan.  
  
”Sinuna pysyisin erossa Sherlock Holmesista. Hän nauttii näistä jutuista, tiedäthän.  _Kiihottuu_  niistä jopa.”  
  
”Arvaisit vain”, John mumisee huvittuneesti ottaessaan suojukset pois kengistään.   
  
”Sano minun sanoneen, jokin päivä me tulemme seisomaan ruumiin ympärillä ja friikki on silloin se, joka sen ruumiin siihen on saattanut”, Donovan jatkaa paatostaan. Hänen sanansa huokuvat rikkiä ja ne sylkeytyvät ilmaan kuumottavina.   
  
 _Voi kuule, minä olen jo nähnyt hänen tappamansa ruumiit_ , John tahtoisi vastata.  _Olen ollut osallisena niistä, maistanut niiden veren rikkaan aromin_ … Hän ei kuitenkaan ole erityisen kiintynyt mielipuolen maineeseen. Ei siitäkään huolimatta, että Donovania olisi hauska hieman koetella. Sherlock saa kantaa manttelia niin ylväästi kuin tahtoo, mutta Johnille on edullisempaa näyttäytyä normaalina ja harmittomana.   
  
”Pidän neuvosi mielessä”, John vastaa. ”Nyt minun täytyy kuitenkin mennä. Iltapala odottaa.”  
  
John ripustaa yläkertaan päästessään takkinsa naulaan ja asettaa kenkänsä telineeseen.  
  
”Sally Donovan ei ole kovin kiintynyt sinuun”, hän sanoo Sherlockille, joka näprää puhelintaan nojatuolissaan, polvet leukaa vasten.   
  
”Terävä huomio, John”, Sherlock vastaa nostamatta katsettaan kännykkänsä sinihohteisesta ruudusta.   
  
”Hän kehotti minua pysymään kaukana”, John jatkaa. ”Olisin mielelläni myöntynyt hänen ehdotuksiinsa pakenemisesta.”  
  
”Kuinka valitettavaa.”  
  
”Löytyykö sinulla juotavaa?” John kysyy. ”Vai elätkö noutoruualla?”  
  
 Sherlock viittoo laiskasti kohti jääkaappia. ”Elävistä on liikaa vaivaa”, hän toteaa. ”Pussit ovat kätevämpiä.”  
  
John avaa jääkaapin ja löytää pinon siististi nimikoituja vakuumipakkauksia. Niiden vieressä on rasiallinen sormenkynsiä (hän ei halua edes tietää, rajansa kaikella…), sekä purkillinen hunajaa. Hunaja on yksi niistä harvoista elintarvikkeista, joita heidän kaltaisensa voivat nauttia pieninä annoksina veren kera. Yleisesti ottaen, siis. Johnin se saa ainoastaan voimaan pahoin. Hän ei tahtoisi myöntää sitä, mutta se, että Sherlock voi nauttia siitä, todella saa hänet kateelliseksi.   
  
”Luulin, että nautit metsästyksestä.”  
  
”Minä olen konsultoiva etsivä. Minun ei tarvitse jahdata ruokaa. Rikolliset riittävät.”  
  
”Mm… ja, ihan vain varmistaakseni—”  
  
”Joku muu tappoi Jennifer Wilsonin. Yrittäisit edes, John.”  
  
Hän pystyy kuulemaan Sherlockin mulkaisun puristaessaan puoli pussillista a-veriryhmää lasiin.   
  
John asettuu sohvalle ja poimii kaukosäätimen lippua imitoivan sohvatyynyn alta. Hän alkaa selailla kanavia. Tarjolla tuntuu olevan vain huonoja komedioiden uusintoja, ostos TV:tä ja jokin b-luokan kauhufilmi, jossa lonkerot kurottelevat ruudun lävitse harmaana mössönä. Heidän pitäisi hankkia nauhoittava digiboxi, John ajattelee ohimennen. Sillä tavoin ei aina tarvitsisi kärsiä myöhäisillan onnettomasta tarjonnasta.   
  
”Erikoista, että se sattui niin lähellä meitä. Mutta näin isossa kaupungissa tietenkään ei voi olettaa olevan mitään reviirejä, joiden läpi kukaan ei koskaan kulkisi…” John toteaa uutiset päälle kääntäessään.   
  
”John, toista mitä juuri sanoit”, Sherlock komentaa äkkiä. John tottelee, ja Sherlock suoristautuu istuimellaan. ”Hmm…”  
  
”Hmm?”  
  
”Kunhan sain aavistuksen”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Luulen, että saamme piakkoin vieraita.”


	14. Luku 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tällä kertaa jotain hieman kokeilevaa ja lyhyempää kuin viimeksi. Ja nyt voin ilokseni kertoa, että tämän luvun myötä menee 20 000 sanaa rikki! En olisi alunperin uskonut pääseväni tänne saakka, niinpä olen oikein tyytyväinen. Kiitos kaikille matkassa viihtyville lukijoille.

Kylmää.  
  
Kylmää.   
  
Hän värisisi jos pystyisi. Edes hänen silmäluomensa eivät liiku, eivät vaikka kipu kulkee ryömivien sydämenlyöntien kanssa sormenpäiden uurteista silmäripsiin saakka. Kuinka sydän voi lyödä niin hitaasti? Hän oli kuvitellut sen jo pysähtyneen, ennen kuin havahtui kylmän marmorin yllä. Kivi on niin viileää, että hän voi haistaa siinä kalman.  _Tätäkö helvetti on? Onko hän vankina limbossa?_  Hänen huulensa polttavat ja pistelevät huutojen jäädessä niiden taa. Jokin sipaisee hänen kämmenselkäänsä.  
  
” _Ole hiljaa. Ei liikahdustakaan_ ”, sanat soljuvat hänen päässään äänellä, joka on pehmeä kuin tuutulaulu, jollaista hänelle ei ole vuosiin laulettu. Se on yhtä etäinen kuin valtakunnan rajat, vaikka tuntuukin tulevan läheltä. Hän antaisi paljon jos vain saisi silmänsä auki ja näkisi puhujan. Pimeys saa pakokauhun tihkumaan ilmassa. Hän kuvittelee silmäluomiensa taakse varjoja, joilla on silmät kuin lokakuu ja hampaat kuin neulat.   
  
Hän ei huuda. Hän ei liiku. Ainoastaan jähmeä sydän pumppaa sykäyksen silloin tällöin. Hän ehtii laskea niiden välissä seitsemän kertaa kymmeneen.  _Hän ei ole kuollut. Miten hän ei ole kuollut?_  
  
”Hyvä poika”, mies hänen vierellään mumisee. Ääni on tuttuakin tutumpi, mutta se ei tuo tilanteeseen lohtua. ”Hiljaa hyvä tulee.”  
  
Niin hän makaa paikallaan. Hänen hiljainen kehonsa on hautapaasi oman tuhonsa äärellä. Jos hän hengittää, hän ei tiedä sitä. Halla muuttaa hänen suoniinsa paikalle, jossa veri joskus oli virrannut. Kaiken aikaa hän ajattelee paitsi kipua, myös vettä. Hän uneksii syvästä lammesta. Se on aluksi kirkas ja sininen, niin tyyni, että hän näkee oman, kalpean peilikuvansa. Sitten keskellä peilityyntä alkaa väreillä. Taivaankansi vaihtuu punasaveen. Vedessä leviää punaista kuin ruukuissa, joihin kylän puoskarit pusertavat veriset liinansa. Se täyttää hänen heijastuksensa silmät ja heittää juovia kasvoille, sekä kaulalle. Näky saa hänen suunsa kostumaan.   
  
 _Juomista.  
  
Anna minulle…_  
  
Hänen huulensa eivät aukene, mutta hän anelee mielessään, kunnes rakeinen kipu sumentaa hänen tajuntansa.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Tarkkaavaiset silmät kohtaavat hänen omansa kivun viimein hellittäessä karkean otteensa. Niissä tuikahtaa helpotusta, joka häviää yhtä nopeasti kuin oli saapunutkin.     
  
”Iltaa, William. Ole hyvä ja nouse varoen”, Mycroft sanoo. ”Olet yhä heikko.”   
  
Syyllisyys on maalannut hänen silmiensä alle tummat varjot. Hänen selkänsä takana William erottaa maalatut lasi-ikkunat. Niiden välistä siivilöityy haaleaa valoa, joka ei yllä koskettamaan heitä.  
  
”Mitä sinä olet tehnyt?” hän kähähtää. Sanat rouhivat hänen kurkkuaan, jättävät jälkensä sen käyttämättömyydestä karheaan pintaan. William nousee hitaasti kyynärpäilleen. Hänen liikkuessaan toinen niistä kolhaisee kiveä, ja veri valahtaa hänen kasvoiltaan hänen hahmottaessaan arkun laidat. Huoneen muodot hämärtävät, ja Mycroftin kasvot tuntuvat väräjävän samalla tapaa kuin hänen uneksimansa lammen peilipinta.   
  
Mycroft laskee tasapainoittavan käden hänen käsivarrelleen. Se vain saa kaiken pyörimään entistä vinhammin.    
  
” _Mikä sinä olet?_ Mitä sinä olet tehnyt?”  
  
Normaalisti hän pystyisi lukemaan taitavasti veljensä kasvoja, mutta nyt hän hädin tuskin voi kohdata ne. Hänen sisällään resonoi pelko siitä, että vastassa olisikin verenpeittämä hirviö. William ei ole koskaan uskonut taruihin sellaisista. Mutta jos kaikki muu eliminoidaan ja jäljelle jää jotakin mahdotonta… Sen on oltava totta.   
  
Hänen kätensä tärisevät kuin horkassa hänen veljensä ottaessa ne omiensa väliin. William hillitsee halunsa vetää ne pois. Hän oli jo oppinut, ettei tuosta otteesta ollut pakenemista edes hengenriiston uhatessa.   
  
William räpyttelee silmiään kerta toisensa jälkeen, muttei pysty tarkentamaan katsettaan. Hän tuntee kuivan suunsa perällä tunkkaisen maun, joka lähes saa hänet oksentamaan. Se maistuu homeelta, paksulta pölykerrokselta ja kuivettuneilta leivänmuruilta, jotka ovat juuttuneet kurkkuun. Hän ei vieläkään kykene puhumaan enempää. Mycroft tarkastelee häntä kapein silmin. Hänen suupielensä kiristyvät.     
  
”Meillä ei ole aikaa tähän nyt”, Mycroft mumisee. ”Sinä tarvitset…”  
  
Mycroft sävähtää ajatuksensa myötä, mutta irrottaa silti kätensä Williamista. Hän kävelee syrjemmälle ja palatessaan hänellä on kädessään koristeellinen tikari. William tuijottaa sitä kuin hypnotisoituna. Hänen rintakehänsä nousee ja laskee tavalla, jolla vaahtopäät iskevät kallioihin. Näinkö hän kuolee? Ensimmäinen yritys ei selvästi ollut tehonnut, ja niinpä hän kuolee hampaiden ja kynsien sijaan veitsen kautta. Hän kuolee.  _Hän kuolee._  Hän…  
  
Mycroft liu’uttaa terää pitkin omaa rannettaan. Se jättää jälkeensä ohuen viillon, josta kohoaa heleän punaisia pisaroita. Ne alkavat valua ja vesi herahtaa Williamin kielelle.  _Tarvitsen sitä. Anna se minulle. Anna se minulle!_  
  
Vaikka vain muutama sekunti aiemmin hän oli hädin tuskin kannatellut itseään, nyt hän syöksähtää tarttumaan veljensä käteen kuin talven aikaan nääntynyt susi peuran päälle. Hän painaa suunsa vastoin tihkuvaa haavaa ja on lähellä vaikertaa silkasta tyydytyksestä. William imee verta suuhunsa voimalla, jonka voisi kuvitella mustaavan Mycroftin ihon.  _Hyvä niin. Mycroft ansaitsee sen_ , hän ajattelee. Mycroft kuitenkin vain silittää hänen hiuksiaan täysin hiljaa sittenkin, kun Williamin hampaat rikkovat ihon hänen etsiessään lisää. Rauta hänen kielellään on kuin mahlaa.   
  
William juo ja pyörinä hänen silmissään laantuu. Kaikesta tulee kirkkaampaa. Hän voisi laskea yksittäiset ihokarvat Mycroftin käsivarressa. On kuin hän olisi vaeltanut koko ikänsä sokeana. Värit hyppäävät hänen silmilleen suurenmoisen kirkkaina. Ja kaikista kauneimpana niistä hohtaa verenpuna. Hän ei voi lakata juomasta. Tuntuu kuin hän maistaisi värejä, tähtien pölyä, kuin hän saisi kokonaisen huumaavana sykkivän elämän huulilleen…  
  
”Will”, Mycroft sanoo. Hänen sormensa puristuvat Williamin tummiin hiuksiin. ”Se on tarpeeksi.”  
  
Hän ei kuuntele. Sanat soljuvat pitkin hänen selkäänsä niin kuin vesi.   
  
”William.”  
  
Mycroft ei ollut kuunnellut hänen huutojaan. Hän oli painanut Williamin vasten kiviseinää ja lävistänyt hänen kaulansa. Hänen ranteensa. Hänen rintakehänsä. Mycroft ei ollut sanonut sanaakaan. Ainoastaan ottanut hänen anellessaan.   
  
 _Mitä sinä teet?  
  
Lopeta. Mikä sinun on? Hillitse itsesi!  
  
Ei enää… Mycroft, ei enempää. Ei e— _  
  
Veri on samettisen pehmeää valuessaan alas hänen kurkustaan, eikä hän lopeta. Mycroft huokaa.   
  
”Hyvä on sitten.” Mycroftin ote hänen hiuksistaan kiristyy ja äkkiä tämä riuhtaisee. Verta purskahtaa Williamin suusta suoraan Mycroftin jalkineille. Sormet tukistavat kivuliaasti.   
  
”Se saa nyt riittää”, Mycroft toteaa. ”Minun täytyy ilmoittaa äidil—”  
  
” _Mitä sinä olet tehnyt minulle_?”   
  
Mycroft pudistaa säälien päätään. ”Sinun täytyy ymmärtää, että kaikki tämä on lopulta omaksi parhaaksesi, vaikken…”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sherlock havahtuu hereille. John Watson on viimein alkanut liikehtiä vaunujen penkillä. Istuin on liian lyhyt, jotta täysikasvuinen mies mahtuisi makaamaan siinä mukavasti, ja niinpä Johnin jalat roikkuvat alas luonnottomassa kaaressa. Parempia vaihtoehtoja ei kuitenkaan ollut ollut tarjolla.    
  
Heidän oli täytynyt lähteä niin pian kuin mahdollista, yön vielä vallitessa kaupungissa. Muutoin John olisi epäilemättä kannettu poltettavaksi sisarensa mukana heti aamun saapuessa. Siksi Sherlock oli kantanut Johnin pois ruton mädättämästä talosta heti tämän sydämen pysähdyttyä. Se oli alkanut lyödä uudestaan hidastetussa tahdissa, kuin hautajaismarssia soittaen heidän päästessään ulos ovesta ja suoraan vaunuihin. Sen jälkeen he olivat ajaneet pimeän turvin ulos kaupungista.   
  
Sherlock oli langettanut lumonsa samoin, kuin hänen veljensä aikoinaan. Kuiskinut makeita sanoja Johnin korviin ja jähmettänyt tämän paikalleen pistävästä kivusta huolimatta. Hän oli valvonut Johnin elotonta ruumista seuraten, kuinka patit tämän kainaloiden alta olivat hiljalleen vetäytyneet ja läikät kadonneet jättäen jälkeensä sileän valkeaa ihoa. Sitten, auringon noustessa, Sherlock oli vetänyt verhot vaunun ikkunoiden eteen ja sulkenut hetkeksi omatkin silmänsä ollakseen täysissä voimissaan muutoksen tullessa päätökseen.   
  
Hänen vatsanpohjaansa lämmittää hänen katsoessaan Johnin nytkähteleviä raajoja. Hän ei malta odottaa näkevänsä, millaiseksi John vielä muovautuu tulevien vuosien saatossa.   
  
Viimein John tulee avaamaan silmänsä ensi kertaa uudessa elämässään. Siinä, joka kuuluu Sherlockille. Karmiinin makuisessa. Se on palkinto, jota Sherlock on odottanut kärsivällisesti kaksitoista vuotta.  
  
”John”, hän sanoo ja sipaisee tämän yhä tuskasta vääntyneitä kasvoja. ” _Aika herätä_.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
”Olen pahoillani, William.”  
  
Hän vetää syvään henkeä. Se tuntuu kuin ensimmäiseltä kerralta. Kaikki kristallisoituu.   
  
”Sherlock”, hän sanoo. ”William on kuollut.”


	15. 2010, Lontoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uutta verta sekaan! Pojat saavat vieraan, jota oli vähän haastava kirjoittaa ja samalla mukaan tulee uusi vihje tapauksesta. Enjoy.

Seuraavana aamuna John herää katseen tuntuun ihollaan. Se on pohjantuulen pyyhkäys hänen suljetuilla luomillaan, poskillaan, kaulallaan. Hän pysyy täysin liikkumatta. Kuin tyhjä ruumis, mieli unen mukana toisille maille kulkenut. Kuin kuollut ( _hän voisi olla_ ). Katsojalle vaaraton.   
  
Katse siirtyy taas hänen kasvoilleen. Hiljaiset askeleet saapuvat sängynpäädyn viereen. Patja painuu ja narahtaa painon laskeutuessa sängylle. John tuntee kevyen tuulahduksen kasvoillaan toisten siirtyessä lähemmäs, lähemmäs…  _Tule vain._    
  
Huulet koskevat hänen poskeaan, ja John tarraa kiinni kapeasta kaulasta. Hän upottaa kyntensä pehmeään ihoon ennen kuin ehtii edes avata silmiään. Hänen vankinsa nauraa heleästi ja kaivaa omat verenpunaa hehkuvat kyntensä Johnin käsivarteen.   
  
”A-aa, noinko sitä tervehditään vanhaa ystävää? Anna kun opetan, poikaseni.  _Huomenta_ ”, Irene Adler sanoo ja suipistaa maalattuja huuliaan paheksuvasti. ”Ette ole muuttuneet lainkaan.”  
  
”Otan tuon kohteliaisuutena.” John kiristää hivenen otettaan. ”Sherlock!”   
  
”Kutsutko vieläkin hänet jos näet pahoja unia?” Irene tiedustelee hieman käheästi. John painaa sormiaan varoittavasti vasten äänihuulia. Irene vain hymyilee ja tämän sirot sormet silittävät kuristavaa kättä.   
  
”Kukaan ei kutsu painajaisia makuuhuoneeseensa ehdoin tahdoin”, John sanoo.  
  
Hetken kuluttua Sherlock harppoo huoneeseen hiukset sekaisin, sininen aamutakki aukinaisena lepattaen. Hänen yllätyksensä hälvenee tietäväiseksi nykäykseksi huulissa, kun hän näkee ketä John pitelee kurkusta.  
  
”Irene. Odotimmekin jo sinua.”  
  
John kohottaa kulmiaan.  _Sinä ehkä odotit._    
  
”John, jos voisit”, Irene pihahtaa ja Sherlockin nyökätessä John irrottaa otteensa. Irene nousee ylös ja kiiruhtaa heti suutelemaan Sherlockin molempia poskia. Tämän suupieltä.  _Ihme, ettei ojentanut vielä omaa kättään suudeltavaksi_ , John tuumaa. Sherlock huokaa tarttuen vuorostaan Irenen hartiasta.  
  
”Mitä tiedät?” hän kysyy. Irene pyöristää silmiään viattomasti, maneerilla, joka on Johnille tuttu jo parinsadan vuoden takaa.  
  
”Tiedän paljonkin, mutten tiedä mitä mahdat tarkoittaa.”  
  
”Kuinka sopiva sattumus”, Sherlock vastaa.  
  
”Olen kyllä imarreltu, että odotitte minua kiihkeästi”, Irene kehrää tarttuen ohimennen Sherlockin aamutakin silkkiseen nauhaan. John vetää peitteensä syrjään ja nousee ylös.  
  
”Voisitteko mitenkään flirttailla jossakin muualla” hän pyytää. ”Kaikkien vatsa ei kestä tällaista aikaisin aamulla.”  
  
”Älä huoli, kultaseni”, Irene sanoo. ”Pidän verevämmästä seurasta kuin sulhosi näinä päivinä.”  
  
John tyrskähtää tyrmistyneesti. ”Anteeksi vain, mutta Sherlock ei ole minun  _sulhoni_.”  
  
”Silti huusit heti hänen nimeään kun kaunis nainen tuli sänkyysi”, Irene sanoo sipaisten yhden nutturastaan karanneen, tummanruskean suortuvan korvansa taa.  
  
”Ne ajat ovat olleet ja menneet”, John ärähtää. ”Ja olisit voinut päästä hengestäsi. Mitä ylipäätään teet ylhäällä tähän aikaan?”  
  
”Huolehditko minusta? Kuinka suloista. Minulla oli kuitenkin päivänvarjoni matkassa, joten ei syytä huoleen.”  
  
” _Irene_ ”, Sherlock komentaa luoden katseen kohti ovea. Irene pyöräyttää silmiään, mutta astelee keinuvin lantein kohti portaikkoa. Johnin on helppoa muistaa, miksi hänen edellään keittiöön kulkeva kaksikko pystyi aikoinaan käymään sisaruksista. Molemmilla tummat kutrit, tanssijan suora ryhti ja luvattoman ärsyttävä kieli. Hän hieraisee ohimoitaan. Päivästä tulee vielä tuhottoman pitkä.   
  
Heidän saapuessaan alakertaan olohuoneen ikkunan sälekaihtimet ovat raollaan. Aamuaurinko hohtaa niistä kirkkaana sisälle ja John rientää hetimmiten sulkemaan ne. Auringonvalo ehtii kuitenkin nostattaa hänen ranteeseensa pientä, punertavaa ihottumaa. John rypistää otsaansa. Hänen täytyy myöhemmin muistuttaa Sherlockia verhojen kunnollisesta käytöstä. Kaikkien toleranssi kun ei ole samantasoista.    
  
Irene silittää kotelohameensa mustaa kangasta ja istuutuu kiikkerälle baarijakkaralle nilkkansa ristien. Hän silmäilee vieressään lepäävää mikroskooppia, sekä sen homenäytteitä hieman vieroksuen. Sherlock istuu Irenea vastapäätä Johnin jäädessä nojaamaan ovenkarmiin harmaassa, nuhjuisessa pyjamassaan.   
  
”Kenen asialla olet?” Sherlock kysyy. Hän ristii kätensä huultensa eteen ja hänen silmänsä kulkevat ylös alas Irenen vartaloa aina huolitellusta meikistä seitinohuisiin sukkahousuihin. Irene venyttelee maireasti katseen alla.   
  
”Tieto on kallista, kuten tiedät”, Irene sanoo räpsäyttäen ripsiään uneliaasti. ”Niin kuin John sanoi, on kovin varhaista edes yrittää muistaa mitään.”  
  
”Mutta epäilemättä oikeanlainen virkiste voisi hellittää kielenkantojasi”, Sherlock toteaa kärsimättömästi. Irene kohauttaa harteitaan.  
  
”No, kukapa voisi kieltäytyä pienistä nautinnoista.”  
  
Irenen katse hivelee Sherlockin kaulaa. Tiilenpunainen alahuuli jää kertovasti hampaiden väliin.   
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo saaden hänet hätkähtämään. ”Ole hyvä ja tarjoa jotakin juotavaa arvon vieraallemme.”  
  
John ei tahtoisi tehdä mitään sen tapaistakaan. Keittiön kello tikittää puolta kahdeksaa ( _kovin varhaista hyvinkin_ ), eikä heidän jääkaapissaankaan ole kuin kaksi veripussia jäljellä. Toisen niistä piti olla  _hänen_  illallisensa. Sherlock ei tule käymään ostoksilla kuin äärimmäisen pakon alla, joten John tietää kumpi joutuu tekemään senkin reissun ja…   
  
Kaksi odottavaa silmäpari seuraa, kuinka John laskee kätensä alas puuskasta.  
  
Hyvä on. Hyvä on sitten. Se tuskin tulee olemaan viimeinen uhrautuminen, jonka hän tapauksen eteen tekee. Ja totta kai se tulee paljastamaan  _tärkeän johtolangan_ , joka saa Sherlockin hyppimään orgastisesta riemusta. Tietysti. Ja mitäpä hänen kirottu valansa ei velvoittaisi tekemään.   
  
John puristaa pussin sisällön sinertävään juomalasiin, jonka hän asettaa tömäyksen kera Irenen eteen.  
  
”Kiitos. Pitäisin kyllä enemmän jostakin tuoreesta…”  
  
Sekä John että Sherlock luovat tähän katseen ja niin Irene nostaa lasin huulilleen ja siemaisee.   
  
”Miksi tulit?” Sherlock yrittää uudestaan.  
  
”Hmm… ajattelin vain tarjota varoituksen sanasen tällaiseen,  _yksityiseen_  aikaan. Koska tiedän yhä, mistä sinä pidät.”  
  
”Varoita sitten”, Sherlock kehottaa.   
  
”Pitäkää mielessä, että varoitukseni on jo toinen laatuaan”, Irene sanoo. ”En ole ainoa, joka tietää mitä teit lomallasi, Sherlock.”  
  
Sherlockin kasvot kivettyvät hetkeksi.  _Lomalla?_  Millä lomalla tämä oli ollut?  
  
 _”Kauanko olet ollut Lontoossa?”  
  
”En ole lähtenyt. En ole kokenut tarvetta.”_  
  
Joko Sherlock oli valehdellut hänelle tai… tai mitä sitten? Miksi se nyt olisi hämmästyttävää?  
  
”Mitä tarkoitat toisella varoituksella?”  
  
Irene kallistaa päätään. ”Kyllähän sinä jo tiedät.”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää hitaasti. ”Olin siis oikeassa. Jennifer Wilsonin murhapaikka ei ollut sattumaa.”  
  
”Kuka sen teki?” John kysyy.   
  
”Joku sinua pelottavampi”, Irene vastaa ja nielee loput lasillisestaan. Tyhjä lasi pyörii hienoisesti tärisevien käsien välissä heittäen niille sinisiä aallon sävyjä. ”Minun täytyy palata, Kate odottaa minua kotona. Ette voi uskoa, kuinka kätevä oma pieni verenluovuttaja on”, hän heläyttää. ”Harkitkaa toki.”  
  
Sherlock siristää silmiään. ”Mahtaako ensimmäinen varoittaja olla yhteinen tuttumme?”   
  
Irene hymyilee kireästi. ”Niitähän meillä riittää vaikka muille jakaa”, hän vastaa. ”Kiitos drinkistä.”  
  
Äkkiä Sherlockin kasvot tuntuvat valaistuvan. Hän nousee ylös tuoliltaan ja ojentaa kätensä auttaakseen Irenen ylös. ”Kuinka James voi?” Sherlock kysyy saaden Irenen jähmettymään piikkikoroissaan.  
  
”Hän on kuollut. Kuten aina.”  
  
”Tietenkin, kunhan varmistin.”  
  
Irenen huulet jättävät punaisen polttomerkin Sherlockin poskelle hänen lähtiessään. John väistää itse kauas, ja pian Irenen vierailusta muistuttaa vain tyhjä lasi pöydällä. Veri valuu yhä pitkin sen laitoja.   
  
”Mitä tuo nyt oli?” John kysyy.  
  
”Etkö kuunnellut? Se oli kutsu.”  
  
”Siksikö varoituksia nykyään sanotaan?” John utelee. Sherlock valuttaa veripussin rippeet tiskialtaasta nappaamaansa mukiin ja viittoo kohti yläkertaa.  
  
”Mene nukkumaan John. Minun täytyy mennä mielenpalatsiini, enkä voi keskittyä kun pienet rattaasi pyörivät noin vinhasti.”  
  
”Hyvä on sitten. Älä vain turhaan vaivaudu sanomaan mitään”, John sanoo suunnatessaan portaikkoon. Hän hieroo kutisevaa rannettaan ja pohtii onko heillä vielä aloeveraa lääkekaapissa.  
  
”Ja muista, että meidän täytyy hankkia lisää verta”, Sherlock huikkaa hänen peräänsä.  _Kerrassaan loistavaa._


	16. 1637

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä luvussa palaamme jälleen 1600-luvulle ja maistamme vähän Johnin ensi-aikoja Sherlockin hoteissa. John päätti heittäytyä angstailemaan, mutta olosuhteet huomioonottaen se ei ehkä ole yllättävää. Kyllä vielä joskus tulee luku jolloin se on onnellinen... varmaankin. John ja Sherlock sinuttelevat viimein, sillä uskoakseni Johnin muuttuminen rikkoi useamman kohteliaisuuteen liittyvän muurin.

Yöperhonen läpättää kiivaasti rumia, pölynvärisiä siipiään ja koettaa päästä lähemmäs kynttilän juovuttavaa valoa. Pian se varmasti käristyy, lopettaa epätoivoisen kuolontanssinsa. John kuvittelee itsensä sen paikalle. Hän nojaa leukansa kämmeneensä ja kuvittelee kuinka räpiköisi tuolissaan, kunnes kaikki langat katkeaisivat ja hänet löydettäisiin tästä majatalosta niin kuin jonkun olisi pitänyt löytää hänet samasta huoneesta sisarensa kanssa. Hänet kannettaisiin pois. Kenties hänet poltettaisiin taivaaseen. Näinä aikoina oltiin niin varovaisia, ja ehkä hänellä vielä oli jossakin ihollaan tumma merkki, joka saisi aikaan sekasortoa hänen elottoman ruumiinsa löytyessä.   
  
Hänen haaveilunsa keskeytyy oven narahtaessa auki hänen selkänsä takana.   
  
”Kolme viikkoa”, Sherlock toteaa tyytymätön nuotti äänessään. John kääntyy katsomaan tätä kysyvästi. ”On kulunut kolme viikkoa siitä kun heräsit.”  
  
”Ah”, John sanoo. Hänen äänensä on karhea käytönpuutteesta. Kenties hän oli kuluttanut kaikki sanansa niinä ensimmäisinä, hämmennyksen, pelon ja surun sekaisina päivinä. Loputtomien kysymysten päivinä.  _Miksi sinä teit näin? Tapoitko Harrietin? Mikä minusta on tullut?_  
  
”Ja näiden viikkojen aikana et ole vielä kertaakaan juonut muuta kuin minun vertani”, Sherlock jatkaa ilmeisen välinpitämättömänä Johnin lakonisuudesta.  
  
”En”, John vahvistaa.   
  
”Se ei voi jatkua ikuisesti”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Olen ollut kanssasi liian lepsu. Minä tein ensimmäisen tapponi vain tunteja sen jälkeen kun heräsin—Mycroft piti siitä huolen.”  
  
John nielaisee. Hän tuijottaa entistä tiiviimmin kynttilänpätkän vierellä sätkivää hyönteistä.   
  
”Tänään pikkupoikien on aika irrottaa äidin helmoista”, Sherlock ilmoittaa pilkalliseen sävyyn. ”Me lähdemme metsästämään.”  
  
” _Ei_ ”, John kieltäytyy painokkaasti. Sitä hän ei tee. Siihen hän ei pysty. Hän on heikko, mutta edes yhdessä asiassa hän voisi vielä olla vahva. Vaikkei millään enää olekaan väliä.   
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?”  
  
”Ei, minä en aio tappaa ketään turhaan”, John sanoo. ”Se on synti.”  
  
Sherlock nauraa hänen vakavuudelleen. Hänen naurunsa on matala ja kumiseva, eikä John voi vieläkään olla pitämättä siitä. Kauniista äänestä hämärän keskellä.   
  
”Rakas herra Watson”, Sherlock kehrää. ”Te ette tiedä synnistä vielä mitään. Vaan uskokaa pois, siltä kukaan meistä ei voi välttyä. Parempi vain sukeltaa suoraan syvälle.”  
  
John pudistaa päätään. ”En tahdo”, hän sanoo.   
  
”Tietenkään et. Se on yksi kiinnostavista ominaisuuksistasi.”  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutuu sitten hetkeksi aikaa. John ei tee elettäkään liikahtaakseen huoneen ovea kohden ja Sherlock taas vain katselee häntä kuin olisi unessa. Viimein Sherlock kuitenkin huokaa.  
  
”Haluatko sinä kuolla?” hän kysyy aivan kuin utelisi säästä tai keskustelisi kaupungin uusimmasta hattumuodista. John säpsähtää.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Kaipaatko kuolemaa?” Sherlock kysyy uudelleen. ”Minä voisin tappaa sinut”, hän sanoo Johnin ilmettä tarkkaillen. Hänen sormensa hivuttautuvat Johnin hiuksiin. Hän silittää varovasti Johnin päälakea hengittäessään sanat hänen niskaansa. ”Se olisi pettymys, mutta voisin tappaa sinut heti.”  
  
Kuin huomaamattaan John hivuttautuu hieman taemmas tuolillaan. Hänen kätensä tärisevät.  _Sherlock voisi tappaa hänet. Tuo mies voisi…_  
  
Sherlock naurahtaa jälleen, lähes hellästi tällä kertaa. ”Ei, John. Et sinä sitä toivo. Niin minä ajattelinkin…” Hänen kasvonsa vakavoituvat sitten. ”Sen vuoksi sinun täytyy lähteä minun kanssani. Saat valita uhrisi itse jos haluat, saat käyttää siihen vaikka koko yön, mutta tänään sinun on tehtävä se. Minä en aio enää juottaa sinua, en ennen kuin opit tekemään sen itse. Muuten tämä on kaikki ollut _hyödytöntä._  Kaikki nämä vuodet ovat valuneet turhaan. Olen ollut kärsivällinen, mutta nyt se on loppu.”  
  
Johnin sydän lyö kerran ennen kuin pitää taas yhden uneliaista tauoistaan. Äkkiä, kaikki on kuin Sherlock oli sanonut. Hän ei tahdo kuvitella, millaista olisi jos sydän lakkaisi kokonaan sykkimistä. Hän ei tahdo ajatella, millaista olisi jos hänet haudattaisiin Harrietin päälle.  _Hän on pelkuri._  
  
Sherlock kävelee hänen eteensä ja ojentaa kätensä kuin olisi hakemassa Johnia tanssiin. ”Tule”, hän sanoo ja John nousee kuin transsissa.  
   
  
*  
  
  
He kävelevät soveliaan kauas majapaikastaan. Johnin jalat ovat heikonoloiset. Sherlock on ruokkinut häntä joka ilta, mutta se ei kuuleman mukaan riitä täydelliseen kuntoon, ei niin alkuvaiheessa elämää kuin John on. Vuosisata ja se voisi jo olla mahdollista, Sherlock kertoo. John ei osaa käsittää niin pitkää aikaa. Hän ei osaa kuvitella itseään seisomassa Sherlockin vierellä sadan vuoden kuluttua. Muttei hän toisaalta pysty kuvittelemaan siihen ketään toistakaan.   
  
”Ensimmäinen oppitunti”, Sherlock mumisee heidän siirtyessään pois katulyhdyn valosta. ”Älä antaudu liian hankalien houkutusten tielle.”  
  
Heidän ohitseen kävelee silloin pariskunta. Nämä kävelevät käsikynkässä ja John voi aistia näistä hohkaavan lämmön ja nuoruuden ja hän huojahtaa hieman lähemmäs, kuin näissä kytevää liekkiä tavoitellen…   
  
” _John_ ”, Sherlock keskeyttää hänet terävästi. ”Kuunteletko yhtään mitä minä sanon?”  
  
John räpäyttää silmiään. ”Kuuntelen”, hän rientää vakuuttamaan.   
  
”Älä koskaan valitse pariskuntaa yksin metsästäessäsi. Silloin kun olet kahden minun kanssani, myönnytyksiä voidaan tehdä, mutta muulloin se on liian riskialtista. Sitä paitsi on aina helpompaa hankkiutua eroon vain yhdestä ruumiista”, Sherlock selostaa hänen korvaansa käsi tyynnyttävästi hänen käsivarrellaan. ”Jos mahdollista, koeta päätellä mitä säätyä kohteesi on. Liian kauniit vaatteet tai hyvät hampaat harvoin merkitsevät käytännöllistä saalista. On parempi valita sellaisia, joita ei heti osata kaivata. Muuten on vaarana, että paljastut. Joskin tarpeeksi harvoin nautittuna… no, hyvin ravittu veri on aina hyvin ravittua verta, ymmärräthän.”  
  
John ei tohdi vastata mitään. Hän katselee muutamia kadulla yhä kuljeksivia ihmisiä, yrittää painaa Sherlockin neuvot päähänsä.  _Syntiä_ , ääni hänen päässään muistuttaa.  _Et saa sitä anteeksi_.   
  
”Tänä iltana sinun kannattaa keskittyä johonkuhun helppoon”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Kuten… häneen.”   
  
Sherlock nyökkää kohden kadunkulmassa notkuvaa naista. Tällä on paksusti puuteroidut kasvot, avoinaiset, ruskeat hiukset ja säädyttömästi sääret paljastava hame. Toisin sanoen nainen, jollaista John ei normaaleissa olosuhteissa lähestyisi kuin korkeintaan kerran vuodessa ja silloinkin viinan rohkaisemana. John henkäisee.  
  
”Ei kai”, hän mumisee. ”Et kai ole aivan tosissasi?”  
  
”Nyt ei ole aika teeskennellä kainoa”, Sherlock toruu. John katsoo häntä kauhistuneena. ”Hyvä on, odota tässä. Seuraa mitä teen.”  
  
Sherlock irrottaa Johnin käsivarresta ja kävelee sitten naisen luo. Tämä työntää oitis antavaa rintamustaan esille, ja John katsoo, kuinka Sherlock taikoo kasvoilleen säteilevän hymyn. Hän kuiskaa jotakin naisen korvaan ja pian he lähtevät kävelemään Johnin luokse.  
  
”Tämä tässä on herra Watson”, Sherlock esittelee.   
  
”Kuinka  _miellyttävää_ ”, nainen kehrää. ”Edie”, hän sanoo ja suutelee Johnia molemmille poskille. Hänen huulensa tuntuvat hyvin lämpimiltä. Edie joutuu katsomaan Johnia ylöspäin ja paljastaa siten kaulansa, jossa John tietää sykkivän suonen piilevän. Hän ei saa sanaakaan ulos suustaan.  
  
”Siirtyisimmekö hieman yksityisempään paikkaan?” Sherlock ehdottaa. ”Kauniiden naisten pitää olla varuillaan siitä miten paljon he paljastavat toisten katseille.” Edie kihertää jotakin vastaukseksi. Hänen hiuksensa heilahtavat peittämään osan kaulasta, mutta siitä vilkkuu yhä vaaleita osioita, ja Johnin hengitys käy raskaammaksi.   
  
He siirtyvät täysin erään sivukujan varjoihin ja siellä Sherlock ottaa käyttöön kauniin äänensä.   
  
” _Älä liiku_ ”, hän komentaa ja katsoo sitten Johnia suoraan silmiin. ”Aloita, ole hyvä”, hän sanoo. ”Olen tehnyt siitä sinulle helppoa.”  
  
John astuu epävarmasti eteenpäin, muttei kuitenkaan saa itseään liikkumaan juontietäisyydelle. Sherlock astuu hänen selkänsä taa.  
  
”Mene vain. Lupaan, ettei hän edes kiemurtele.”  
  
John hymisee jotakin vastaan. Hän ei voi kieltää houkutusta.   
  
”Hän maistuu erilaiselta kuin minä”, Sherlock mumisee. ”Ja sinun täytyy jo olla kovin janoinen, eikö vain, John? Katso, miten hänen suonensa näkyvät. Aivan pinnassa, vain sinua odottaen. _Mene_.”  
  
Huumaantuneena naisen ihon läpi kuultavista suonista John menee lähemmäs. Jossain hänen sisällään resonoi yhä ääni, joka pyytää häntä pysähtymään, mutta veren kutsu on sitä vahvempi. Hän kumartuu vastustelemattoman uhrinsa ylle ja tuntee tästä hohkaavan lämmön. Sherlock ei ole läheskään yhtä lämmin juottaessaan Johnia.   
  
” _Siitä vain_ ”, Sherlock kannustaa katse polttavana Johnin selässä, ja niin John laskee huulensa vasten pehmeää ihoa. Hän avaa suunsa purrakseen ja kohtaa uhrinsa ruskeat silmät. Niiden katse on lasittunut. Silmäkulmissa helmeilee kyyneleitä.  
  
_hampaat lävistävät hänen kurkkunsa_  
  
_hän ei pääse pakoon_  
  
_hän ei voi edes liikahtaa häneipääsepakooneipääsepakoon_  
  
John kavahtaa taaksepäin ennen kuin on ehtinyt läpäistä Edien ihoa. Hän voi pahoin.  _Kuinka hän ikinä_ … Kuinka hän ikinä voisi tehdä kellekään samoin kuin…  
  
”Voi hyvänen aika sentään, älä ole tylsistyttävä”, Sherlock huokaa. ”Sinulla on jano. Hänellä on mitä tarvitset. Se ei ole sen kummallisempaa, John. Se on vain luonnollista.”  
  
John pudistaa päätään. ”En suostu”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Tässä ei nyt ole kyse sinun suostumuksestasi.”  
  
John kääntyy ja jättää yhä paikoillaan seisovan naisen rauhaan. Hän vilkaisee halveksivasti kumppaniinsa.   
  
”En aio tappaa häntä. En aio tappaa ketään tänä iltana. Ei meillä ole oikeutta ottaa toisen elämää, ei kenelläkään ole siihen oikeutta! Enkä aio juoda sinusta”, hän sanoo tuntien itsensä rohkeammaksi kuin aikoihin. Sherlock kohauttaa sitten hartioitaan.   
  
”Hyvä on siis”, hän kivahtaa ja harppoo itse Edien eteen. Hän avaa tämän kaulan yhdellä nopealla liikkeellä ja veren tuoksun alkaessa levitä John pakottaa itsensä lähtemään. Hän palaa takaisin majatalolle, mutta ainoastaan siksi, ettei hänellä ole mitään muutakaan paikkaa, jonne mennä. Kaiken aikaa hän voi lähes maistaa miltä Edien veri olisi maistunut liukuessaan kuumana hänen karheaan kurkkuunsa. Hän muistaa viime viikkojen aikana opitun ekstaasin, jonka vain veri voi kohottaa hänen sisällään. Hän muistaa ja rukoilee hiljaa armahdusta.   
  
Kun Sherlock palaa, John odottaa hänen silmiensä hehkuvan suuttumuksesta. Hän odottaa oman verensä virtaavan rangaistuksena vastaanhangoittelusta. Sen sijaan Sherlock saapuu huoneeseen täysin tyynenä, sylissään levottomasti kiemurteleva maatiaiskissa. John tuijottaa tätä häkeltyneesti.   
  
”Miksi sinä…”  
  
”Ehkä aloitimme liian haastavasta saaliista”, Sherlock sanoo rauhallisesti ja laskee kissan lattialle. ”Ehkäpä näet tämän pienempänä  _syntinä_.”


	17. 2010, Lontoo ja Sveitsi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edellisestä luvusta onkin jo jonkin verran aikaa. Se johtuu osin siitä, että tämän luvun alkuun saaminen oli hankalaa. En osannut päättää miten aloittaisin, kuinka paljon paljastaisin ja kyseenalaistin vähän kaikkea koko ficissä. Päätin kuitenkin, että parempi olla hautomatta tätä kuukausitolkulla. Joka tapauksessa, kuvaan ilmestyy taas lisää nappuloita ja siirrymme eteenpäin. Kiitos kun pysytte mukana.

”Olemme selvittäneet kuka Rachel on”, Greg sanoo astuessaan heidän olohuoneeseensa. Hänen silmiensä alla on raskaat pussit ja hän hörppää pikimustasta kahvistaan irvistämättä. ”Valitettavasti siitä tiedosta ei vain ole sen suurempaa hyötyä tutkinnalle.”  
  
”Miksei?” John tiedustelee viittoessaan tätä istumaan. Sherlock makaa sohvalla, eikä suvaitse liikkua, joten Greg suuntaa toiseen nojatuoleista kuivan hymyn kera. Hän päästää kevyen huokauksen istuessaan alas. Ei tarvita Sherlockia päättelemään, että miehen päivä lienee kulunut jalkojen päällä.   
  
”Koska hän on kuollut”, Greg vastaa. ”Rachel Brook oli Jenniferin tytär, joka syntyi kuolleena vuosia sitten.”  
  
”Ah. Jouduimme siis umpikujaan.”  
  
”Niin. Verinäytteet ovat yhä analyysissa—”  
  
”En sanoisi niin lainkaan”, Sherlock keskeyttää ja luo heihin säälivän katseen. ”Luulisi, että joku noin usein nimeään vaihtava ymmärtäisi huomioida tällaiset yksityiskohdat, Lestrade.”  
  
”Sherlock”, John sihahtaa Gregin alkaessa näyttää ärsyyntyneeltä ( _tunne, jonka hän ymmärtää varsin täydellisesti_ ). ”Mitä sinä tajusit?”  
  
”Mieti, John. Eikö Rachelin nimi tuo mitään mieleesi? Jopa Grahamin pitäisi tietää, mutta ikä tehnee tepposiaan…”  
  
”Sanoo kaikki eläkeiät ylittänyt”, Greg mumisee.  
  
John pudistaa hitaasti päätään. ”Olemmeko joskus tunteneet jonkun Rachelin?”  
  
”Rachel  _Brook_ , John”, Sherlock korostaa noustessaan ylös sohvalta. “R.B.”  
  
Brook. Nimi ei äkkiseltään—  
  
”Richard Brook”, John henkäisee ja tuntee kylmän valahtavan ylitseen. Kuva kalvakoista kasvoista ja maanisista silmistä kohoaa hänen päähänsä. _Tervehdys, Johnny-boy. Kaipasitko minua?_  Joskus hän oli jakanut saaliinsa sen miehen kanssa. Sitten lopulta muuttanut itse saalistajasta alemmas ravintoketjussa.   
  
”Jim Moriarty”, Sherlock vahvistaa hienoinen hymy huulillaan. Nyt myös Greg sävähtää. Nähtävästi tämä nimi ei tarvitse kosketusta muistuakseen. Niin syvästi se on kaiverrettu hänenkin alitajuntaansa.   
  
”Piru vie.”  
  
 ”Mutta se ei ole mahdollista”, John mumisee. ”Hän kuoli jo—”  
  
”Yli viisikymmentä vuotta sitten”, Sherlock vastaa ilahtuneesti. Hänen silmänsä säihkyvät kuin lapsella karkkikaupassa.   
  
”Jos oletat tämän liittyvän jotenkin häneen, meidän kätemme ovat sidotut”, Greg sanoo. ”Vuosikymmenten takaiset rikosrekisterit eivät—”  
  
”Älä ole typerä, ei kenelläkään meistä ole rikosrekisteriä”, Sherlock sanoo kättään huitaisten. ”Mycroft on pitänyt siitä hyvän huolen. Mistä puheenollen…”  
  
John nostaa vaistomaisesti kätensä olalleen. Iho kihisee kosketuksen alla kuin hämähäkkejä vilisisi sitä vasten, kuoriutuisi arpikudoksesta. Hän laskee kätensä ja painaa kyntensä tiukasti kämmeneensä.  _Vuosia_ , hän muistuttaa itseään.  _Siitä on jo vuosia_.  
  
Sherlock kaivaa esiin puhelimensa ja nostaa sen sitten yllättäen korvalleen sen sijaan, että näpyttelisi kuumeisesti kosketusnäyttöä.   
  
”Velirakas”, hän kehrää, ja John vaihtaa varautuneen katseen Gregin kanssa. Päivä, jona Sherlock tervehtii veljeään hilpeästi, ei koskaan lupaa hyvää. Saati sitten päivä, jona hän vapaaehtoisesti soittaa tälle.  
  
”Kaikki on aivan erinomaisesti”, Sherlock vastaa Mycroftin ilmeisesti huolestuneeseen kysymykseen. ”Kunhan mietin, että onko Victor vielä huvilallasi? Hän ei kuitenkaan vastaisi puhelimeen jos soittaisin.”  
  
Sherlockin kasvot kirkastuvat vastauksen myötä. ”Tarvitsen kaksi ensimmäisen luokan lentolippua täksi illaksi. Lyhennetty turvatarkastus tietenkin. Lähdemme Heathrow’lle vartissa. Miten niin minkä tähden? Etkö sinä ole se, joka aina huolehtii siitä, kuinka en  _katso tarpeeksi lasteni perään?_  Nyt kun koen  _kaipuuta perheen pariin_ ”, Sherlock jatkaa dramaattisen kaihoisalla äänensävyllä, ja John hillitsee halunsa tyrskähtää tilanteen absurdiudelle. ”Sinä kieltäisit mi—”  
  
Sherlockin suupielet nytkähtävät Mycroftin keskeyttäessä hänet. Ilmeisesti tämä ei pidä veljensä teatraalisuutta yhtä huvittavana kuin John.   
  
”No mutta tietenkin… Sitten vielä yksi asia. Tai oikeastaan”, Sherlock nostaa hetkeksi kännykän korvaltaan ja vilkaisee Johnia. ”Onko passisi voimassa?”  
  
John nyökkää. Myöntämisestä ei voi koitua mitään hyvää, mutta epäilemättä Mycroft voisi taikoa hänelle uuden passin minuuteissa, vaikka hän tekisikin kadottamistempun vanhansa kanssa. Vala sitoo ja John on kiinni Sherlockissa ja tämän suunnitelmissa kuin vuorikiipeilijä köydessään. Tämä köysi ei vain tarjoa minkäänlaista turvaa. Ennemmin raastaa kämmenet verille sitä alas liukuessa.   
  
”Hyvä. Mycroft, käske Victorin — luuletko, että välitän? Sinulla on kuitenkin vähintään yksi vakooja odottamassa jossakin lähistöllä. Saavatpahan oikeaa työtä. Sano Victorille, että noutaa avaimet kryptaan ennen kuin saavumme.”  
  
”Mihin helvetin kryptaan?” John kysyy saamatta vastausta. Greg luo häneen myötätuntoisen katseen.  
  
Sherlock sulkee puhelun hyvästelemättä ja kääntyy sitten Johnin puoleen. ”Pakkaa laukkusi, John. Me lähdemme Sveitsiin.  
  
”Sveitsiin”, John toistaa latteasti. ”Minkä kumman takia?”     
  
”Kunhan käymme tervehtimässä erästä vanhaa ystävää. Ja Victor hoituu siinä samassa. Voit ajatella sitä sukukokouksena jos tahdot. Pyytäisin Irenen matkaan, mutta uskoakseni hän on vasta palannut samasta kohteesta”, Sherlock sanoo.   
  
”Korjaa jos olen väärässä”, Greg keskeyttää, ”mutta sanoitko juuri, että aiotte jättää tutkinnan lähteäksenne lomalle?”  
  
”Tietenkin olet väärässä”, Sherlock toteaa. ”Me lähdemme laajentamaan tutkintaa. John, sinuna olisin nopea tai muuten unohdat vielä pakata jotakin. Taksi saapuu kymmenessä minuutissa.”  
  
John huokaa raskaasti ja lähtee sitten yläkertaa kohden Gregin yhä tivatessa Sherlockilta yksityiskohtia. Sveitsiin. Mitähän Johnin pitäisi ottaa mukaan? Hänen tarvitsee ainakin löytää jostakin paksumpi talvitakkinsa. Muuten ihmiset alkavat epäilemään jotakin jo tullissa. Ehkä aurinkolasit?   
  
John kaivaa matkalaukkunsa sänkynsä alta. Sen pyörissä on yhä muutama hiekanjyvä Afganistanista. Mitä John antaisikaan päästäkseen takaisin. Mutta hänellä ei ole asiaa keskelle tuota kuivaa maata ainakaan kymmeneen vuoteen, jos vielä sittenkään. Hän pudistaa päätään ja sulloo laukkuun muutaman jumpperin. Yöpöydän laatikosta hän nappaa passinsa.  _Pitäisiköhän Victorille viedä jotakin?_  John pohtii muistellessaan koodia matkalaukun lukkoon. _Taitaa olla liian myöhäistä keksiä mitään tuliaisia. Sherlock saa luvan juottaa tätä_ , John päättää sitten. Ehkä se korvaa tulevan kaaoksen. Sillä mitään muuta Sherlockin vierailuista ei seuraa. Varsinkaan heille.   
  
_1625_  
  
John muistaa viimein yhdistelmänsä. Hän oli valinnut sen aikoinaan ollessaan vieraalla maaperällä ja ajatellessaan kotia. Nyt se tuntuu merkitykseltään lähes hieroglyfiltä.   
  
John tarttuu kiinni laukunkahvasta ja rientää sitten alakertaan. Sherlock on jo poistunut ulko-ovesta, mutta Greg nuokkuu yhä vasten seinää tyhjän kahvikuppinsa kanssa.   
  
”Hänen majesteettinsa odottaa alhaalla”, Greg toteaa.   
  
”Kertoiko hän sinulle mitään?” John kysyy ja ujuttaa toppatakin ylleen. Se tuoksuu pölyltä ja on yli kaksikymmentä vuotta vanha, mutta sen täytyy nyt kelvata.  
  
”Mitä luulet? Sain kuunnella viisi minuuttia loukkauksia ja kaupan päälle epämääräisen viittauksen vaimooni liittyen ja sitten Sherlock oli jo ulos ovesta.”  
   
”Soitan sinulle, kun tiedän jotain”, John lupaa Gregille vetäessään kenkiä jalkaansa. Greg naurahtaa.  
  
”En usko, että soitat”, hän sanoo. ”Mutta kiitos joka tapauksessa. Rentouttavaa matkaa.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Matka ei ole vähimmässäkään määrin rentouttava. He matkustavat ensimmäisessä luokassa, mutta se ei estä Johnin takana istuvaa miestä potkimasta hänen penkkiään. John yrittää saada selkoa heidän matkansa tarkoituksesta, mutta saa vastauksekseen ainoastaan jotakin siitä, kuinka hän tulee ymmärtämään heidän ollessaan perillä. Sherlock on tylsistynyt, kuten aina heidän matkustaessaan, ja tilaa omaksi huvituksekseen Johnille lasagnea. Kun John sitten jättää sen syömättä, Sherlock alkaa huolestuneesti kysellä mahdollisista vatsavaivoista saaden lentoemännän huomion. Tämä on kuulasihoinen, mutta uupuneen näköinen, aivan kuin musta nuttura olisi tarpeeksi raskas painaakseen naisen koko varren kokoon.   
  
”Oletteko kunnossa?”  
  
”Kyllä kiitos. En vain ole nälkäinen”, John vastaa ja potkaisee Sherlockia huomaamatta sääreen. Sherlock ei suo häneen vilkaisuakaan, mutta säteilee sen sijaan lentoemännän suuntaan huulillaan yksi karmivista tekohymyistään.  
  
”Minua sen sijaan hieman hiukoo”, Sherlock ilmoittaa.   
  
”Mitä teille saisi olla? Haluaisitteko, että tuon teille listan?” lentoemäntä tiedustelee.   
  
”Jotakin  _makeaa_ ”, Sherlock sanoo ja hipaisee tämän rannetta kuin ohimennen. ”Luulen, että tiedän mitä haluan, mutta antakaa minulle hetkinen. Kenties voisitte opastaa minut ensin pesemään käteni?”  
  
”Tietenkin”, lentoemo sirkuttaa selvästi ilahtuneena saamastaan huomiosta.   
  
Kuinka Sherlock saa sen toimimaan, John ei ole varma. Lumolla varmasti, muuten se ei voi olla mahdollista. Ei tuollaisten iskulauseiden jälkeen. Sherlock kuitenkin palaa noin vartin päästä suupieliään nenäliinalla taputellen ja lentoemäntä horjuu koroissaan ohittaessaan heidät myöhemmin. Hänen ihollaan ei näy merkkejä, mutta Sherlock ei koskaan ole ollutkaan tyhmä.   
  
”Jos tässä koneessa tapahtuu jotakin, eikä hän ole toimintakunnossa, minä tapan sinut”, John kuiskaa heidän kohdatessaan ilmakuopan. Sherlockin suupielet kääntyvät hymyyn.   
  
”Oletko mustasukkainen?”  
  
”En näe siihen pienintäkään syytä”, John vastaa ja alkaa lukea tax-freekuvastoa. Puolessa tunnissa Alpit vilkkuvat valkeina heidän allaan. Hieman sen jälkeen he kiiruhtavat ulos kirpeään talvi-ilmaan. Ihmiset laahustavat kohti matkalaukkuhihnaa kuin hidastetussa filmissä, silmät yhä lennolla otettujen torkkujen jäljiltä sikkurassa, eikä John voi olla ajattelematta, kuinka helppoja ja tokkuraisia saaliita nämä kaikki olisivatkaan.   
  
Sherlock heittää saamansa, lautasliinaan kirjoitetun puhelinnumeron pois heti ensimmäisen roskakorin kohdalla. Sitten hän jättää matkatavaransa Johnin huomaan ja lähtee järjestämään heille kyydin keskelle ei mitään. Matka pitkin sotkuisia metsäteitä Sherlockin kyydissä saa Johnin voimaan pahoin jo ajatuksen tasolla.  _Autot_ , hän ajattelee pitäessään myöhemmin kiinni Land Roverin paniikkikahvasta, _ovat yksi ihmiskunnan itsetuhoisimmista keksinnöistä._    
  
  
*  
  
  
Mycroftin huvila on juuri sellainen kuin John oli muistanutkin. Se kohoaa jykevänä keskellä lumella hunnutettua kuusimetsää. Se on yllättävän suuri ja mahtipontinen ollakseen niin kaukana kaikesta. Valkea hirsi saa talon lähestulkoon sulautumaan lumiseen maisemaan. Piha sen ympärillä on tarkkaan aurattu ja hetken hämärässä tutkailtuaan John huomaa kolme piilotettua kameraa. Kaikella logiikalla koko paikassa ei pitäisi olla minkäänlaisia yhteyksiä ulkomaailmaan, John ei ole nähnyt ainuttakaan puhelinlankaa kilometrien sisään, mutta Sherlockin puhelin näyttää toimivan vallan mainiosti. Sherlock lähettää viestin astuessaan ulos heidän vuokraamastaan maasturista, ja pian talon ovi lennähtää auki.  
  
Oviaukossa seisoo hoikka teini, joka on pukeutunut kylmästä huolimatta harmaaseen teepaitaan ja pillifarkkuihin. Hänellä on vihreäsankaiset silmälasit, sekä vaaleat hiukset, jotka seisovat pörrössä kuin jonkin sortin pöllönpoikasella. Jos John ei tietäisi paremmin, hän kuvittelisi heidän herättäneen tämän. Poika astelee etuportaita peittävään hankeen paljain jaloin.  
  
John harppoo nopeasti kiinni välimatkan. ”Iltaa Victor.”  
  
Victor suutelee häntä molemmille poskille kylmillä huulilla. ”Hei, pikkuveli”, hän vastaa hymyn kera. ”Menikö matkanne hyvin?”  
  
”Loistavasti”, Sherlock vastaa Johnin takaa. John näkee Victorin vavahtavan. Tämän silmät sulkeutuvat lasien takana hetkeksi kuin kivusta ja räpsähtävät sitten taas auki salamavalohymyn kanssa.   
  
”Sherlock! Mitä kuuluu?”   
   
Suudelmat Sherlockin poskille kestävät pidempään, ne vääristävät Victorin kasvot ohikiitäväksi hetkeksi. Se saa Johnin muistamaan, ettei hän ole ainoa, johon Sherlock on jättänyt jälkensä.   
  
”Nouditko avaimet?” Sherlock kysyy. Victor kaivaa taskustaan kuparinsävyisen avaimen ja heiluttaa sitä sormiensa välissä.   
  
”Tässä näin”, hän sanoo. ”Mutta suosittelen, että menemme vasta huomenna. Nyt on liikaa lunta joutuisaan matkaan, enkä tahtoisi nukkua siellä.”  
  
”Mihin me ylipäätään olemme menossa?” John kysyy. Victor vilkaisee Sherlockia syrjäsilmällä, kuin lupaa kysyen.  
  
”Jamesin haudalle”, Victor sanoo empien. ”Luulin, että tiesit.”


	18. 1959

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul._  
-   Pablo Neruda  
  
  
  
  
Taivas on suuri mustelma, purppuran punaisia vetoja ja arkana tuntuvaa sinistä. Johnin jalat roikkuvat alas St Bartsin katolta. Horisontti on niin lähellä, että sen voi maistaa. _Viikunoita_ , hän ajattelee. Hän oli kerran syönyt viikunoita, silloin Cadizista tullessaan. Ne olivat katkeranmakeita ja sisältä hellän punaisia. Enää ne maistuisivat pölyltä hänen kielellään.  
  
”Mitä sinä ajattelet?” Sherlock kysyy. Hän ei katso taivasta, vaan tuijottaa Johnia niin, että katse tuntuu kerroksena suolaa iholla. Rakeisena ja hieman kirvelevänä.  
  
”Arvaa”, John sanoo. Heidän ohitseen pyrähtää kyyhkysparvi.  
  
”Jotakin mennyttä. Otsasi on rypistynyt.”  
  
John äännähtää kevyesti. ”Se saattaa johtua vain iästäni. Kaikki nämä vuodet sinun kanssasi…”  
  
”Olet nostalginen”, Sherlock syyttää.  
  
”Sinä hankit minulle lahjaksi kirjan _rutosta_ ”, John vastaa. Sherlockin suupieli nytkähtää.  
  
” _Touché_.”  
  
John hymyilee ja heilauttaa jalkaansa. ”Mitä tapahtuisi jos hyppäisin?” hän kysyy hiljaa. Jalkaterän alla odottaa tyhjyys.  
  
Sherlock kääntää katseensa alas. Hänen sormensa liikahtavat levottomasti. ”Riippuu laskeutumiskulmasta. Kallosi luultavasti halkeaisi. Useita luita murskautuisi törmäyksessä asvalttiin.”  
  
Tämän takia John rakastaa tuota miestä. Sherlock on jotakin todellista ja kitkerää, hampaat tahraavaa viikunamehua vasten ajan kangasta.  
   
”Nousisinko ylös?”  
  
”Haluan uskoa niin”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Todennäköisyys ei ole puolellasi.”  
  
John nauraa, nauraa, ja Sherlockin sormet puristavat hänen rannettaan.  
  
”Todennäköisyys ei ole koskaan ollut minun puolellani”, John sanoo viimein rauhoittuessaan. Sherlock ainoastaan pitää kiinni lujempaa, hiljaisuus on vastaus siinä missä muukin.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Violetti hukkuu samettiseen mustaan. Kaupungissa ei voi suunnistaa tähtien avulla, vaan taivas on peittynyt valosaasteisiin. He kävelevät puolityhjiä katuja niin lähellä toisiaan, että heidän käsivartensa hipaisevat joka toisella askeleella. Vihreä kuplavolkkari kiihdyttää ohitse täynnä nuorisoa, mutta muuten kaduilla kulkee vain sormiaan hierovia kodittomia ja Sohon kapakoista kotiin kulkevia juhlijoita.   
  
”Tahtoisitko vielä verestää vanhoja?” Sherlock kysyy heidän kävellessään pikkutakissa hoippuvan miehen ohitse.  
  
”Toki”, John vastaa ja seuraa hänen katsettaan. ”Mutten hänen kanssaan.”  
  
”Lähellä on ainakin yksi—”  
  
”Haluan jotain yksityisempää”, John keskeyttää.  
  
Sherlock katsahtaa häneen yllättyneesti, mutta kaartaa kuitenkin huulensa hymyyn. ”Asia lienee järjestettävissä.”  
  
”Anna minulle viisi minuuttia”, John pyytää ja ottaa kätensä taskuistaan.  
  
”Saat neljä.”  
  
Niin John puskee jalkansa irti asvaltista. Hän säntää ohi punaisia neonvaloja vilkuttavien pikkuliikkeiden ja nauttii ilman nipistelystä kasvoillaan. Pakoon, pakoon, _pakoon_ yhtä toivottomasti kuin vuosia sitten. John juoksee, kunnes löytää paloportaat, joita pitkin kivuta katolle. Hän astelee varoen liukkaita kattolaattoja pitkin ja laskeutuu sitten toiselle puolelle rakennusta. Pakotie jatkuu pikkukujalle, sieltä roskalavan ohi toiselle kadulle.  
  
Hän juoksee niin kovaa kuin suinkin pääsee, piirtää jäljessään kiemuran toisensa jälkeen. Johnin päätyessä umpikujaan hänen sydämensä hakkaa korvissa vilkkaammin kuin aikoihin. Hän on juuri aikeissa ponnistaa takorauta-aidan päälle, kun käsivarret kiertyvät hänen vyötärönsä ympäri.  
  
”Hengästyttääkö?” kuuluu Sherlockin huvittunut tervehdys. John vetää henkeä ja tarraa kiinni toisesta häneen tarttuneesta kädestä.  
   
”Ei yhtä paljon kuin sinua pian”, John lupaa ja riuhtaisee itsensä vapaaksi. Hän lähtee juoksuun Sherlockin yllättyneisyyttä hyväkseen käyttäen. Sherlockin nauru hänen takanaan on terävä ja lähettää väreitä pitkin hänen selkäänsä.  
  
Katu kiiltää mustana, eikä henkeä ehdi vetää laisinkaan.  
  
Vielä,  
  
_vielä,  
  
nopeammin,  
  
vielä no—_  
  
sormenpäät hipovat hänen takinliepeitään.  
  
” _Pysähdy_ ”, komennus on sileää sifonkia, eikä John mahda mitään jähmettyville jaloilleen. Hän horjahtaa eteenpäin, mutta käsi saa hänet kiinni.  
  
”Sainpas”, Sherlock sanoo. John sulkee silmänsä.  
  
”Aina”, hän mumisee. Ajatuksen pitäisi olla toivoton, mutta se maistuu ekstaasilta.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sherlock suutelee samalla tapaa kuin surmaa. Kirurgisen tarkasti, silmät tummaa valoa hehkuen ja uhrinsa reaktioista nauttien. John painaa hampaansa läpi hänen huulestaan. Ulos pulpahtaa pisara, punainen ja kihelmöivä kuin pihlajanmarja.  
  
Sherlock ei ole koskaan pelännyt pitää puoliaan. Niinpä Johnin kallo kolahtaa vasten tiiliseinää, hänen silmissään välähtää Sherlockin maksaessa takaisin samalla mitalla. Suudelma jättää molempien huulet punaisiksi.  
  
” _Tule_ ”, Sherlock komentaa.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sherlockin sänky on ikkunan alla. Paksut verhot on heitetty sivuun ja ulkoa tihkuva valo sekoittuu pölyiseen hämärään. John tuijottaa Sherlockia tämän kaivaessa kynsiään syvemmälle hänen niskaansa. Sormet siirtyvät hänen henkitorvelleen. Niiden kosketus on viileä, mutta ne saavat aikaan kipinöitä, jotka polttavat ihon alla.  
  
”Et saa minua hengiltä tuolla tapaa”, John kommentoi tukahtuneesti sormenpäiden painaessa alas.  
  
”Pelottaako?” Sherlock kiusaa. John muljauttaa silmiään. Hän kiepauttaa heidät ympäri Sherlockin kädet yhä kaulallaan.  
  
”Draamakuningatar”, hän moittii.  
  
”Kapteeni Watsonhan on aina ollut kuningattaren mies”, Sherlock vastaa.  
  
Sherlock kohoaa suudelmaan, he maistavat toistensa pidätetyt henkäykset. John suutelee tiensä Sherlockin kaulalle.  
  
”Sopiiko—”  
  
”Vauhtia nyt.”  
  
John juo. Juo, kunnes Sherlockin kalpea iho alkaa hehkua kuunhohtoisena vasten ruskeita lakanoita. Juo, kunnes raukeus täyttää hänen suonensa, ja Sherlock huokaa hiljaa hänen allaan, kädet peitteitä puristaen. Kun hän viimein nostaa huulensa, hänen silmänsä jäävät juuri ja juuri raolleen, hänen suunsa on rautaa täynnä.  
  
Sherlock sallii Johnin valahtaa ylleen rentona. Hän asettaa etusormensa Johnin leuan alle, nostaa Johnin kasvot niitä suudellakseen. Hellyyttä ripotellaan iholle kuin sokeria.  
  
John kuljettaa kättään pitkin Sherlockin paljasta vartaloa. Sherlock värisee hänen kosketuksensa alla. On huumaavaa koskettaa jotakin niin kuolettavan vaarallista, saada joku niin ääretön tärähtämään vuokseen. John ei sano sitä ääneen sitä nykyä, on sanonut sen vain kerran, kokeilunomaisesti, mutta voi kuinka hän ra—  
  
Sherlock vetää hänen kurkkunsa auki.  
  
Johnin silmät leviävät, ahdistunut henkäys pakenee huulilta. Sherlock voihkaisee hänet maistaessaan. Muistojen verestämistä hyvinkin. Veri pulppuaa alas Johnin kaulaa, valuu solisluille ja tahraa Sherlockin sormet. Sitä roiskahtaa tummana Sherlockin kasvoille. Ne hohtavat tyydytyksestä.  
  
John hautaa kätensä Sherlockin hiuksiin. Ne ovat pehmeät, pyörteillä kuin kampaa väistäneellä lapsella. Vaan Sherlockissa ei liene jäljellä mitään viatonta. Hän katsoo Johniin sinisillä silmillä ja imee kovempaa. John työntää vastaan kevyesti saaden toisen nousemaan yltään, liikkumaan sivulle. Johnin käsi haparoi purkkia yöpöydällä samalla kun Sherlock näykkii hänen kaulaansa, joka on alkanut umpeutua. John huokaa. Hänen sormensa löytävät mitä olivat etsineet ja niin yksi sormi työntyy Sherlockin sisään.  
  
Sherlock haukkaa henkeä. Painaa samoin tein huulensa takaisin.  
  
”Älä keskeytä”, John mumisee. Toinen sormi liittyy ensimmäisen seuraan. John hieroo niitä samaan tahtiin Sherlockin nielaisujen kanssa. Yksi ääretön ketju, joka jatkuu, jatkuu… Johnin päässä heittää mielihyvästä.  
  
Hän riuhtaisee Sherlockin suun omaansa vasten, maistaa itsensä Sherlockin sisään työntyessään. Tämä vaikertaa. Puree Johnin huulet rikki, _ah_. Sherlock kiepauttaa kieltään Johnin alahuulen poikki, painaa Johnin hartioista, kunnes John painuu patjaa vasten ja Sherlock on hänen sylissään. Sherlockin hyminä tuntuu Johnin vatsassa saakka.  
  
Heidän lanteensa saavuttavat rytmin, liukkaat kädet puristavat Johnin niskaa.  
  
John kadottaa itsensä veren makuun ja Sherlockiin,  
  
_aina Sherlockiin_  
  
_aina_  
  
_hänen silmissään sumenee,_  
  
_mutta aina, aina_  
  
Yön säteet koskevat Sherlockin kasvoja hänen tullessaan, saavat ne täyteen varjoja ja norsunluuta. Sherlockilla on suupielessä ruosteenpunaa, Johnilla yhä verta solisluillaan. Voisi olla huonompiakin tapoja juhlistaa kuolinpäiväänsä.


	19. 2010, Sveitsi

Heidän mennessään sisälle Sherlock ilmoittaa kaipaavansa lepoa ja häviää makuuhuoneeseensa talon toisessa kerroksessa. John epäilee tämän todellisuudessa vain vetäytyvän juonittelemaan seuraavaa yötä, mutta ei sano mitään. Aamunkoitto lähenee, eikä yksikään Sherlock Holmesin pitkään tuntenut väittäisi vastaan jos tämä kerrankin tahtoisi nukkua. Johnin oma uteliaisuus ei kuitenkaan suo hänelle unta.  
  
Niinpä John ja Victor jäävät kahden, tai oikeastaan kolmistaan pienen, valkoisen englanninbulldoggin kanssa. Koira läähättää Victorin jaloissa hänen johtaessaan heidät talon kirjastoon. Sen seinät ovat paljasta hirttä, mutta puu peittyy lähes täysin kolme seinää vallanneisiin kirjahyllyihin. Niissä lepää satoja niteitä. Osa niistä on antiikkikirjoja ja osa vielä uutuuttaan musteelta tuoksuvia. Hyllyssä lienee muutama Johnin vanhoista suosikeistakin. Ehkä hänen painoksensa Grayn anatomiasta, jonka hän oli saanut lahjaksi vanhalta rouva Hudsonilta. Se oli ollut yksi niistä elämänpalasista, joita John oli jäänyt kaipaamaan jätettyään Sherlockin.   
  
Victor rapsuttaa koiraa korvan takaa ja istuu sitten yhteen huoneen neljästä nojatuolista.   
  
”Mikä sen nimi on?” John kysyy. Hänellä itsellään ei ole koskaan ollut omaa lemmikkiä, eikä sellainen hänen elämäänsä olisi mahtunutkaan. Victorilla sen sijaan on ollut lukemattomia koiria, joista useampi kuin yksi on joutunut hänen perheensä uhriksi.   
  
”Nicholas Flamel”, Victor vastaa ja John kohottaa kulmiaan.   
  
”Alkemisti.”  
  
”Ikuisen elämän kirot tunteva”, Victor vastaa hymyillen. ”Miten olet voinut, John?” Victor heittää jalkansa nojatuolin käsinojan ylitse. ”Minä en uskonut näkeväni sinua enää. En sen jälkeen, kun Mycroft viimein paljasti minne olit lähtenyt.”  
  
”Viime aikoina on tapahtunut paljon. Tiedäthän sinä Sherlockin”, John sanoo. ”Hän on kuin koira, joka ei päästä irti luusta.”  
  
”Eikä varsinkaan kauan sitten haudatusta”, Victor toteaa.  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”No, mukavaa nähdä sinua kuitenkin. Jos niin sopii sanoa.”  
  
John suo Victorille hymyn. ”Samoin.”  
  
Hän on juuri aikeissa tiedustella lisää heidän tulevasta retkestään hautuumaalle, kun Victor jatkaa puheenvuoroaan.  
  
”Minä en todella olisi uskonut… Kertoisitko millaista se on?”  
  
”Millaista mikä on?” John kysyy.   
  
”Jättää hänet lopullisesti.”  
  
John nielaisee. Hänen ei tarvitse kysyä ketä Victor tarkoittaa. _Millaista se on? Hän ei ole varma, että pystyy vastaamaan. Sellaista, että juuresi repeytyvät irti ja jalkasi ovat siitä huolimatta painavat. Sellaista, että tarvitaan kupillinen Lethe-joesta, jotta pystyt jatkamaan. Ja olet vapaampi kuin koskaan ilman silmiä ihollasi._  
  
”En tiedä voiko sitä oikeasti tehdä”, John päätyy sanomaan. ”Jos voi, niin minä epäonnistuin tällä kertaa.”  
  
Victor riisuu lasinsa ja välttää hänen katsettaan. Nuorukaisen kasvoissa on sillä hetkellä vanhat silmät. Väsyneet ja syvät. ”Kai minä sen jo tiesinkin”, Victor mumisee keitaanvihreillä sangoilla hajamielisesti leikitellen. ”Se vain… en vain…”  
  
 _Niin_. John nyökkää. ”Kauanko olet ollut täällä?” hän kysyy aihetta vaihtaakseen.  
  
”Siitä asti kun Irene lähti… viimeiset viisitoista vuotta, luulisin. Vietin sitä ennen vuoden Lontoossa ja sitä ennen pari vuotta Milanossa.”  
  
”Olet siis viihtynyt”, John sanoo. Victor asettaa lasinsa takaisin nenälleen, hieraisee sotkuisia, hunajansävyisiä hiuksiaan.  
   
”Täällä on rauhallista. Flamelilla on tilaa juosta ympäriinsä. Ja—” Victorin suupieli nytkähtää. ”— tämä on tietenkin kätevää Sherlockillekin.”  
   
John ei kysy millä tapaa. Hän ymmärtää Victorin aseman liian hyvin tätä siitä kiusatakseen.   
  
”En tiennyt että Jamesilla on hauta”, John sanoo.  
  
”No, sinä olitkin poissa. Irene ja Mycroft osallistuivat hautajaisiin. Minä en. Olin Pariisissa tarkistamassa meidän asuntoamme, koska—” Victorin silmät laajenevat ja hän jättää virkkeensä kesken. Se on kuitenkin helppo täydentää.   
  
”Koska luulitte, että _minä_ olisin siellä”, John sanoo keveästi.   
  
”Aivan.”  
  
Hiljaisuus laskee hetkeksi. Flamel alkaa tökkiä Victoria kuonollaan ja tämä huokaa. ”Emme ole vielä käyneet ulkona. Aurinko alkaa nousta pian.”  
  
”Ah, mene toki. Pärjään yksinkin.”  
  
Itseasiassa yksinolo tuntuisi viime päivien jälkeen varsinaiselta lahjalta. Victor kuitenkin empii hetken.  
  
”Voit tulla mukaan jos haluat. Haukata vuoristoilmaa. Eivätkö kaikki lääkärit suosittele sitä?”  
  
John tuhahtaa. ”Menkää te nuoret vain.”  
  
”Vanhempi kuin sinä, _pikkuveikka_ ”, Victor muistuttaa ja hyppää kevyesti ylös. ”Missä minun kenkäni ovat, Flamel? Missä kengät ovat, poika? Etsi!”  
  
John katsoo kuinka koira säntäilee ympäri huonetta ja kipittää sitten ulos ovesta niin nopeasti kuin pienillä jaloillaan pääsee. Luultavasti sitten Victorin jalkineiden perässä. John kääntää katseensa kirjahyllyihin. Hän nostelee hiljakseen teoksia vilkaistavakseen siinä toivossa, että löytäisi kirjansa. _Kärpästen herra_ nojaa _Lolitaan_ , niiden vieressä on yliopistotason kemian kirja. Joku voisi kuvitella, että vuosikymmenissä ehtisi järjestää kirjastonsa, mutta ilmeisesti niin ei ole. Tai kenties kaiken takana on jokin vain Holmesin veljesten tuntema järjestelymetodi.   
  
Hän ei kuitenkaan löydä Grayn anatomiaa ja niinpä John tarttuu sen sijasta Orwelliin. _1984_ ei voisi olla ajankohtaisempi kenenkään toisen kuin Mycroftin omistamassa talossa. John ottaa kirjan mukanaan yläkertaan, missä hänen vanha huoneensa on valmisteltu kuumavesipullolla ja puhtailla lakanoilla. Kirja ei pysy auki edes kymmentä minuuttia ennen kuin hänen kättensä ote herkeää.   
  
  
*  
  
  
John herää painoon rintakehänsä päällä ja suurena mollottaviin, ruskeisiin silmiin.   
  
”Mitä — ai sinä”, hän henkäisee. Flamel on ilmeisesti päättänyt toimia hänen herätyskellonaan sinä iltana. John väistää juuri ja juuri väljähtäneeltä haisevan naamapesun. ”Mene ja… etsi Victor. Mene”, hän hätistelee ja viimein bulldoggi tassuttelee ulos huoneesta haukahduksen kera.  
  
John kävelee alakertaan yhä unta silmistään hieroen. Liekö kyseessä ollut se Victorin mainitsema vuoristoilma vai mikä, mutta hän oli nukkunut hyvin. Keittiön suunnalta kuuluu keskustelun sorinaa ja niinpä John suuntaa sinne.   
  
”Minusta meidän ei pitäisi—”  
  
”Kysyinkö sinun mielipidettäsi? Pieni tuisku ei ole koskaan satuttanut ketään”, Sherlock sanoo juuri Johnin astuessa sisään. Victor kurtistaa otsaansa.   
  
”Se ei — ah, hyvää huomenta John.”  
  
”Huomenta”, John sanoo. Sherlock nyökkää hänelle. Tämä on poiminut Flamelin syliinsä siksi aikaa kun Victor annostelee sille ruskeita nappuloita. Koira läähättää tyytyväisenä ja tökkäisee Sherlockia kuonollaan aina rapsutuksen loppuessa.  
  
”Mikä on päivän suunnitelma?” John kysyy.  
  
”Olin juuri kertomassa Sherlockille, että minusta olisi parempi odottaa huomiseen ennen haudalle kulkua”, Victor sanoo.   
  
”Me menemme tänään. En tahdo viivytellä tapauksen kanssa. Luoja tietää, kuinka paljon vahinkoa Lestrade saa aikaan uuden rikospaikkateknikkonsa kanssa jos heidät jätetään yksin”, Sherlock sanoo nenäänsä nyrpistäen.   
  
”Miksi me emme menisi?” John kysyy varautuneesti. Victor on vastaamaisillaan, mutta Sherlock hiljentää tämän yhdellä tiukalla katseella.  
  
”Siihen ei ole mitään syytä”, hän ilmoittaa.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Victor jättää Flamelin yhden Mycroftin vakoojan huomaan (’ _se on mahdottoman kätevää, heillä ei ole puolenakaan aikana mitään järkevää tekemistä’_ ) ja nousee sitten maasturin rattiin. John on kiitollinen siitä, ettei Sherlock toimi kuskina. Lunta on päivän aikana kertynyt lisää ja paikoitellen auton renkaat uhkaavat jumittaa kapeilla teillä. Sade ei ole vieläkään loppunut vaan taivaalta tulee jatkuvasti puuteria tuulilasin päälle.  
  
He ajavat kilometrejä talvisessa maisemassa. Lumi kimmeltelee muuten himmeässä valossa ja kuusipuista roikkuu jääpuikkoja. He pysähtyvät saapuessaan jonkinlaiselle aukealle. Sitten Sherlock ja Victor hyppäävät hankeen ja John seuraa perässä.   
  
Jostakin kuuluu selittämätöntä kohinaa. Ääni on tasainen ja ryöppyävä, kuin urkujen huminaa keskellä metsää.  
  
”Mistä tuo tulee?”  
  
Sherlock ja Victor vaihtavat katseen.   
  
”Tännepäin”, Victor sanoo. Hän lähtee kahlaamaan sääreen ulottuvassa lumessa. Aina silloin tällöin hänen katseensa suuntautuu huolestuneesti taivaaseen. Lumi ei enää niinkään leijaile vaan ryöppyää alas.   
  
Puiden takaa paljastuu jyrkänne. Sitä pitkin kulkee vesiputous, jonka pauhua lumivaippa ei ole kyennyt täysin peittämään. Näkymässä on jotakin hyvin tuttua. Hänen on täytynyt nähdä se aiemminkin. John tuijottaa. Taulussa, hän tajuaa äkkiä. Joskus, silloin vuosia sitten…  
  
”Onko tuossa—”  
  
”Reichenbachin putoukset”, Sherlock vahvistaa. ”Jim on haudattu niiden taa.”  
  
John ei tiedä mitä sanoa. He pujottelevat kivisessä maastossa, keskellä lunta, ja päätyvät niin lähelle tyrskeitä, että heidän päälleen sataa lumen lisäksi vettä. Pisarat kristallisoituvat hänen hiuksiinsa.   
  
He ahtautuvat vesisuihkun taa. Sieltä paljastuu kapea aukko, kaksi ihmistä mahtuisi juuri ja juuri siitä samaan aikaan sisään kyljet toisiaan hipoen. Sherlock johtaa tietä luolaan, jonka perukoilla lepää kivinen sarkofagi. Johnin kurkkua kuristaa.  
  
”Miksi me olemme täällä?” hän viimein kysyy.   
  
Sherlock ei tarjoa vastausta. Hän kävelee arkun luo ja asettaa kämmenensä sen kannen päälle. ”Victor”, hän kutsuu.  
  
Yhdessä he raottavat arkun kannen auki. John ei tiedä mitä odottaa. Haurastuneita luita kenties. Salakäytävää oikeaan kryptaan.   
  
Sisällön paljastuessa Victor henkäisee terävästi.   
  
”Peli on taas käynnistynyt”, Sherlock sanoo riemastuneesti.   
  
Hauta on tyhjä.


	20. 1960, Lontoo

_Some say the world will end in fire,_  
 _Some say in ice._  
 _From what I’ve tasted of desire_  
 _I hold with those who favor fire._  
 _But if it had to perish twice,_  
 _I think I know enough of hate_  
 _To say that for destruction ice_  
 _Is also great_  
 _And would suffice._  
 _-   Robert Frost, Fire and Ice_  
  
  
 **1960**  
  
Mycroft on valmis vieraansa saapuessa. Hän kuulee oven paiskautuvan Diogeneksen ikiaikaisessa hiljaisuudessa ja arvioi, että hänellä on kaksi minuuttia aikaa signeerata kirjeensä Harold Macmillanille. Toisaalta… on mahdollista, että tuleva tapaaminen saa aikaan lisäyksen pääministerin ohjeistukseen. Mycroft siirtää paperin odottamaan pöytälaatikkoonsa. Hänen huomionsa kiinnittyy sen sijaan punaiseen lankapuhelimeen ja seinällä Elisabethin kuvan vieressä tikittävään kelloon. Kuusikymmentäneljä sekuntia. Mycroft pyöräyttää tutun numeron.  
  
 _”Iltaa, herra Holmes.”_  
  
”Iltaa, kultaseni. Tohtori Watson on saapunut. Liittyisitkö seuraamme vartin päästä.”  
  
 _”Tuonko virvokkeita?”_  
  
Makea luovuttaja kuulostaisi erinomaiselta, mutta ottaen huomioon viime viikkojen tapahtumat Mycroft ei ole varma siitä että elävä tarjottava saisi hänen vieraaltaan kovin hyvää vastaanottoa. Se on kerrassaan valitettavaa, mutta kuiviin juonti tapaa tappaa ruokahalun itse kussakin hetkeksi. Oman veren kulkua kun ei ole koskaan yhtä miellyttävää katsella kuin jonkun toisen suonien solinaa.  
  
”Kenties jotakin pullotettua”, Mycroft vastaa ja kiirehtii sitten lopettamaan puhelun. ”Näkemiin.”  
  
Hän on juuri ristinyt kätensä tammipöydän ylle, kun ovi lennähtää auki. Sen takaa paljastuu John Watson kasvot kalpeina ja hartiat jähmettyneinä. Kivusta, kenties. Mycroft on täysin tietoinen siitä mitä Johnin väljän jumpperin alta paljastuu. Tämän hartia tihkuu yhä happaman tuoksuista verta.   
  
”Olet varma”, Mycroft toteaa tervehdyksen sijasta. Aika rupattelulle on mennyt viikkoja sitten.   
  
”Täysin”, John kähähtää. Hänen sydämenpuoleinen kätensä tärisee. Hienoiset värähdykset seuraavat toisiaan tämän pulssia vilkkaammin. Sherlock on aina ollut hieman liian huolimaton omiensa kanssa, joskin Mycroft oli jo alkanut nähdä poikkeuksen — vaan sillä ei ole väliä nyt. Nyt Mycroftin on aika huolehtia sirpaleista. Vuosisatojen jälkeen se ei enää jaksa yllättää häntä.   
  
Mycroft huokaa. ”Minne?”  
  
John nielaisee. Hänen katseensa harhautuu Mycroftin pöydällä olevaa karttapalloa kohden. ”Minne tahansa, kunhan hän ei seuraa minua sinne.”  
  
”Sinä tiedät kuka hän on”, Mycroft muistuttaa pehmeästi. ”Kadottamisesi ei ole helppoa.”  
  
John paljastaa hampaansa. Äkkiä hänen kätensä puristaa Mycroftin kauluksesta, hänen viileä hengityksensä pyyhkii Mycroftin kasvoja. Mycroft kohtaa katseen, joka on raadeltu, tulen ja jään jälkeensä jättämää autiomaata.   
  
”Sinä pystyt siihen. Älä tuhlaa aikaani”, John varoittaa hampaidensa välistä. ” _Hän_ on sen velkaa.”  
  
”Valitettavasti”, Mycroft myöntyy ja nostaa varoen kätensä Johnin hartialle. Hän irrottaa hellästi tämän otteen itsestään. Mycroftin oma olkapää kihelmöi hieman. _Lapset eivät osaa hallita voimiaan_ , hän muistuttaa itseään. Sillä tapaa John ja Sherlock lienevät hyvin samankaltaisia.   
  
Mycroft nousee tarkastelemaan maailmankarttaa. Se on usein ollut hänen näyttämönsä, ja niin tulee jälleen käymään. Ongelma vain on, että hänen kanssanäyttelijänsä tuntee lavan lähes yhtä hyvin kuin hän itsekin.   
  
”Et voi jäädä Eurooppaan”, Mycroft sanoo. ”Sherlock löytäisi sinut päivissä. Joskin huvilani ovat käytössäsi, mikäli mielesi sattuisi muuttumaan.”  
  
John sävähtää selvästi Sherlockin nimen kuullessaan. Hänen vapiseva kätensä puristuu nyrkkiin. ”Ei. Ei se muutu.”  
  
”Niin arvelinkin”, Mycroft sanoo ja pyöräyttää sitten karttapalloa. ”Salli minulle hetki.”  
  
Kenties Peking, hän miettii, mutta hylkää sitten aatteen. Entä sitten Yhdysvallat? Sherlock ei ole koskaan pitänyt New Yorkista. Hän on aina nähnyt sen jonkinlaisena halpana kopiona omasta kaupungistaan. _Täynnä turhaa hälyä ja taivaanrannanmaalareita_ , tämä oli kerran sanonut. _Lontoo sen sijaan, Lontoo hengittää. Se laulaa._   
  
Toisaalta, kenties siirto olisi liian ilmeinen. Ei, parempi jos paikka on sellainen, jonne Sherlock ei koskaan kuvittelisi Mycroftin lähettävän yhtä perheestään. Sellainen kuin…  
  
Pallo pysähtyy, ja Mycroft nielaisee. Se toimisi. Hänen on pakko myöntää, että se toimisi. Ravintoa olisi yllin kyllin ja Sherlock tuskin loisi edes ajatusta paikalle. Mutta mitä sitten kun hän saisi tietää? Mitä sitten?  
  
Ovi narahtaa auki.  
  
”Herra Holmes. Tohtori Watson”, Annabelle tervehtii. Hänellä on kainalossaan paksu, vihreä kansio. Sen sisältö on omistettu J. H. Watsonin elämälle ja sen lukemiseen riittää auktoriteettia ainoastaan yhdellä henkilöllä siinä huoneessa. Koko Englannissa. Mycroft ojentaa kätensä ja selaa jo muistiin painettuja sivuja. Hän löytää nopeasti kertomuksen Johnin aiemmista taisteluista. Ja hänen täytyisi olla sokea sanoakseen, etteivät ne olleet jättäneet jälkiään. Hänen silmäkulmassaan Johnin käsi tärisee yhä. Miten paljon tarvitaan murtamaan sellainen mies kuin John Watson? Miten paljon yhden miehen hartioille voi asettaa? Mycroftin on tehtävä päätöksensä pian ja sen on oltava varma.  
  
”Saisiko olla juomista?” Mycroft kysyy aikaa pelatakseen, ja Annabelle astelee noutamaan viinipullon oven takaa.  
  
”Tahdon vain vastauksen”, John sanoo. Hänen äänensä on karhea ja Mycroftia hämmästyttää, että se toimii yhä. Heidän saavuttuaan paikalle edellispäivänä John ei ollut sanonut sanaakaan. Jos ei oteta lukuun pienessä huoneessa kaikuneita nyyhkäyksiä, hänen veljensä rikkinäistä nimeä.   
  
”Tulet saamaan sen. Se vain menee alas paremmin jonkin avustamana”, Mycroft sanoo. ”Et ole juonut pisaraakaan _ensiapusi_ jälkeen.”  
  
Johnin suupielet kiristyvät, mutta hän ottaa vastaan lasillisen verta. Hän kulauttaa sen alas kuin halvan shotin ja tuijottaa sitten Mycroftia huolestuttavan tyhjillä silmillään. Toisen alla kulkee yhä punaisena helottava viilto.   
  
_Mitä sinä olet tehnyt hänelle, pikkuveli?_  
  
”Kerrohan, mitä mieltä olet kuumuudesta? Päivittäisestä auringosta?”  
  
”Aivan sama”, John sanoo. ”Kunhan pääsen pois.”  
  
Mycroft rypistää otsaansa. Hän todella toivoo, ettei miehen vanha itsetuhoisuus ole taas nousemassa. Sherlock olisi varmasti pettynyt. Mycroft on.   
  
”Voin järjestää sinut Vietnamiin”, Mycroft sanoo kuitenkin. ”Tiedät varmasti mitä se tarkoittaa.”  
  
”Kyllä.”  
  
”Jos tarvitset aikaa päätöksentekoon, se on vallan ymmärrettävää”, Mycroft tarjoaa. ”Maailma on täynnä paikkoja, jonne veljeni silmät eivät yllä.”  
  
”Mutta tämä on niistä yksinkertaisin vaihtoehto.”  
  
Mycroft hymähtää. ”Tässä ei ole mitään yksinkertaista. Sota on ihmisten bravuuri, tohtori Watson. Kun meidän kaltaisemme sekaantuvat—”  
  
”On siinäkin puhuja”, John sanoo. ”Milloin minä lähden?”  
  
Mycroft katsahtaa Annabellea. Tämä kaivaa esiin kalenterinsa.    
  
”Ensimmäinen mahdollisuus olisi ylihuomenna. Vaihtolento Yhdysvaltoihin ja sieltä eteenpäin.”  
  
”Hmm. Me emme lähetä joukkoja”, Mycroft sanoo. ”Minulla ei ole kiinnostusta lähteä mukaan siihen konfliktiin enempää kuin on tarvetta.”  
  
”Aksentista tulee siis ongelma”, Annabelle sanoo ja sipaisee suortuvan takaisin nutturaansa. Mycroft nyökkää. Brittisotilas ei voi lähteä kriisialueelle. Vaan kenties…  
  
”Kapteeni Watson ei lähde Vietnamiin”, Mycroft ilmoittaa pehmeästi.   
  
”Helvetti soikoon, _minne_ —”  
  
”Tohtori Watson sen sijaan on kokonaan eri asia.”  
  
John jähmettyy ja kohtaa hänen katseensa varuillaan.   
  
”Olet liian epätasapainoisessa tilassa, jotta voisin luottaa sinun pitävän matalaa profiilia eturintamalla. Pysyt siis sieltä poissa niin paljon kuin vain on mahdollista. Avustat vain hoitajia, kenties toimit Punaisen Ristin lääkärinä. Järjestö hakee vapaaehtoisia parasta aikaa. Ruokailustasi tulee helppoa, eikä kukaan kysele liikaa keskellä sitä kaaosta, mikä helpottaa asemaasi. Sitä paitsi”, Mycroft empii selvästi hieman ennen kuin jatkaa, ”Sherlock ei ikinä antaisi minulle anteeksi, mikäli sinulle kävisi jotakin.”  
  
”Liian myöhäistä sille”, John tyrskähtää ilottomasti, mutta vakavoituu sitten. ”Hyvä on”, hän sanoo hetkeäkään empimättä. Käskyn saanut sotilas viimeiseen saakka, Mycroft ajattelee tämän jatkaessa: ”Miksi lähdin mukaan vapaaehtoiseksi?”  
  
”Olet syvästi huolissasi koska serkkusi on rintamalla ja tahdot päästä auttamaan”, Mycroft päättää. ”Kaikki rakastavat sellaisia tarinoita. Saako olla lisää juotavaa?”  
  
Niin he aloittavat suunnittelun.   
  
Johnin käsi ei tärise hänen lähtiessään.   
  
  
*  
  
  
”Huomenta. Olet myöhään liikkeellä.”  
  
”Missä hän on?” Sherlock kysyy Mycroftin astuessa sisään kotiinsa aamun ensisäteiden tieltä. Mycroft keskittyy riisumaan kenkänsä ja ojentamaan päällystakkinsa eräälle henkilökunnastaan. Sateenvarjo sulkeutuu telineeseen siirtyäkseen. Hän oli osannut odottaa tapaamista, tietenkin, mutta päänsärky uhkaa jo kulman takana.   
  
”Ketä mahdat tarkoittaa?”  
  
” _Missä hän on?_ ” Sherlock jyrisee aivan hänen kasvojensa edessä. Hänen hiuksensa ovat pahasti sotkussa, hänen silmänsä kiiltävät lähes maanisesti. Sherlockin koko vartalo on yhtä jännittynyt kuin yksi hänen stradivariuksensa kielistä. Mycroft ei ole nähnyt vastaavaa reaktiota pitkään, pitkään aikaan. Silmissä kytee savua, ihon alla kulkee roihu.   
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoo rehellisesti.   
  
_”Missä?!”_  
  
”Poissa. Kuten varmasti osasit olettaa”, Mycroft sanoo. Sherlock nostaa kätensä läimäyttääkseen hänen kasvojaan, mutta Mycroft tarttuu tiukasti kiinni kapeasta ranteesta.   
  
”Korjasin sotkusi. Sinuna en siis tekisi tuota”, hän sanoo.   
  
Sherlockin iho tummuu hänen otteessaan.   
  
”Et korjannut mitään. John on _poissa ja se on sinun syytäsi_!”  
  
”Saat syyttää minua paljosta, pikkuveli. Mutta tämä tilanne ei johdu minusta”, Mycroft sanoo. ”Saat toki yrittää lähteä hänen peräänsä, vaan ymmärrä tämä: hän ei ansaitse sitä.”  
  
”John on minun”, Sherlock henkäisee. Mycroft pudistaa päätään säälien.  
  
”Hän _oli_ sinun. Ehkä sinäkin hänen, mutta sinä tiedät mitä sinä teit. Tai pikemminkin jätit tekemättä. Anna hänen nuolla haavojaan pari vuotta ja palata omilla ehdoillaan. Ei tämä ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun John on lähtenyt.”  
  
Sherlock nielaisee. Hänen katseensa on nauliintunut Mycroftin kasvoille, hänen kätensä yhä veljensä otteessa. Eksyneet kasvot tuovat jonkin vanhan pintaan Mycroftin sisällä. Hän nostaa ranteensa huulilleen ja pistää suonen auki. Se on nostalginen lohtu, rauhantarjous, sillä perimillään hän on aina veljensä puolella. Niin nytkin, vaikkei tämä sitä ymmärrä.   
  
Mycroft painaa haavansa Sherlockin huulille, mutta tämä työntää hänet pois. Tuli on poissa ja katseen valtaa enää jää.   
  
”Et siis aio auttaa”, Sherlock sanoo.   
  
”Sherlock—”  
  
”Minä en tarvitse sinua”, Sherlock sähähtää. ”Löydän hänet itsekin.”  
  
”Minä olen tässä”, Mycroft vastaa ranne yhä vuotavana. _Jokin päivä kenties ymmärrät._  
  
Sherlock kävelee kohti portaikkoa selkä suorana ja kuuraa kantapäillään. Vain aurinko estää häntä ryntäämästä ulos ovista. Toisinaan tämä muistuttaa Mycroftia kuolevaisista. Sherlock ei näet koskaan ole oppinut irti päästämistä. Mycroft on tietenkin yrittänyt varoittaa häntä. Kaikki sydämet murtuvat, kaikki elämät päättyvät. Jotkin toisia useammin. Voi olla että tämä oppitunti saa viimein asian perille.


	21. 2010, Sveitsi

Sherlock kulkee luolan ympäri etsien mitä tahansa johtolankaa, joka voisi kertoa miten Jim Moriarty oli päässyt pakenemaan arkustaan. Victor oli yrittänyt olla aluksi avuksi, mutta Sherlock oli vain luonut häneen tulkitsemattoman katseen ja komentanut sekä hänet että Johnin seisomaan luolan suulle, pois tutkinnan tieltä. Jäiset pisarat vesiputouksesta hakkaavat kaikkea mihin yltävät, joten John on kääntänyt kasvonsa sisälle päin. Hän hieroo käsiään yhteen. Ne tärisevät, eivätkä ainoastaan kylmästä.   
  
”Oletko kunnossa?” Victor kysyy.   
  
John hymisee tavalla, joka ei ole myöntävä, eikä kieltävä. ”Kunhan haluan tietää, minkä helvetin takia minä olen aina viimeinen, joka saa tietää mistään mitään.”  
  
Hän tietää kuulostavansa katkeralta, muttei näe siinä mitään vikaa. Victor liikahtaa lähemmäs. John tuijottaa. Hän yllättää itsensäkin antamalla Victorin ottaa vasemman kätensä omiensa väliin. Victorin hyiset sormet eivät tarjoa lämpöä, mutta ne muistuttavat häntä jostakin vanhasta. Kerran Dublinissa Victor oli pitänyt hänen kädestään heidän katsoessaan, kuinka Sherlock joi kuiviin miestä, joka nauroi.   
  
”Et aina, mutta… Olet ollut kauan poissa”, Victor sanoo. Hänen lasinsa ovat hieman huurussa luolan kylmänkosteasta ilmasta. Hän riisuu ne vapaalla kädellään ja pyyhkii linssejä takkinsa helmaan ennen kuin jatkaa puhumista.   
  
”Silloin kun minä ja Sherlock lähdimme Pariisiin sinun perässäsi, Jimistä ei ollut paljon jäljellä”, Victor sanoo katse poissaolevana. ”Ei sen jälkeen mitä Sherlock oli tehnyt. Minä muistan — Sherlockin vaatteet olivat yltä päältä veressä. Yksikään taksi ei kuulemma ollut ottanut häntä kyytiin, eikä hän ollut puheväleissä Mycroftin kanssa, joten hän tuli minun asunnolleni. Hän toi mukanaan kaksi muovipussia. Sherlock meni peseytymään, ja minä pistin ne pussit jääkaappiini. Toisessa oli Jimin pää. Osa hänen hartioistaan. En halunnut katsoa toiseen. Minulla oli niin jano, et ymmärrä, miten minua janotti. Se tuoksu… Tiesin mitä niissä pusseissa oli, _kuka_ niissä oli, enkä pystynyt ajattelemaan juuri muuta kuin janoani.”  
  
Nyt John tuntee, kuinka Victorin kädet vapisevat. Hän on lähes kateellinen. Mitä John ei olisi antanut viisikymmentä vuotta sitten nähdäkseen saman. Hän sivelee Victorin viileitä rystysiä peukalollaan.   
  
”Muistatko Marilynin?”  
  
Luolan perukoilla Sherlock siirtyy konttaamaan taskustaan kaivamansa suurennuslasin kanssa. John empii. ”En… Ei, muistan, oliko se sinun puudelisi?”  
  
Victor hymyilee kelmeästi. ”Oli. Minä join sen kuoliaaksi.”  
  
John ei tiedä mitä sanoa. Hän muistaa hämärästi Victorin istumassa sohvallaan pieni, häntäänsä viuhtova otus sylissään. Hän muistaa Victorin virnistyksen koiran natustellessa tämän vaaleita kiharoita lapsenomaisesti.   
  
”Ah.”  
  
”Sherlock näet tuli suihkusta ja sanoi, että meidän piti lähteä ja jättää kaikki. Että minä en voisi enää palata siihen asuntoon ja elämään. Enkä minä ole tyhmä, olin odottanut sitä jo. Hän oli tullut heti auringon laskettua. Minä asuin silloin yliopiston asuntolassa, muistat varmasti. Siellä oli monta naapuria, jotka eivät olleet vielä nukkumassa. Poliisi oli luultavasti jo kutsuttu.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Minä en voinut ottaa Marilyniä mukaani. Enkä voinut jättääkään sitä. Se olisi kuollut ikävästä. Minulla oli jano. Ymmärrätkö?”  
  
John pysyy hiljaa. Hän potkaisee kengällään pikkukiveä ja vetää kätensä irti Victorin otteesta. Osa hänestä ajattelee, että Victor on pateettinen. Hän itse oli samaan aikaan vuotanut yhä verta, ja Victor oli vain itkenyt pahaisen koiran vuoksi. Victor on pysynyt pehmeänä vuosista huolimatta. John sekä inhoaa että kadehtii häntä sen tähden.  
  
”Irene ja Mycroft siis hautasivat hänet?” John kysyy ohjatakseen keskustelun takaisin oleelliseen.   
  
Victor havahtuu ja nyökkää. ”Kun seuraavan kerran näin Irenen, hän kertoi sen olevan tehty. John…”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Niiden rippeiden ei olisi enää pitänyt pystyä liikkumaan minnekään.”  
  
”Niin me kaikki kuvittelimme”, Sherlock toteaa astellessaan heidän viereensä. Hänen kasvoillaan leikittelee hymynkare. ”Hän olisi tarvinnut verta. Paljon sitä ja siltikin sen olisi pitänyt olla mahdotonta.”  
  
”Löysitkö mitään?” John kysyy.  
  
”En”, Sherlock sanoo ja hieroo kämmeniään yhteen. ”Koko luola on puhdas. Juuri se, John, tekee tästä mielenkiintoista.”  
  
”Olet kaivannut tätä. Häntä.” John ei voi sanoa sen tulevan yllätyksenä.   
  
Sherlock katsahtaa häntä, äkisti varuillaan. ”Älä hyppää johtopäätöksiin, John.”  
  
John puistaa päätään.   
  
”Joka tapauksessa minun täytyy sanoa, että olen hieman pettynyt sinuun, Victor”, Sherlock sanoo, vaihtaen puheenaihetta. ”Kuka tietää kauanko James on juossut vapaalla jalalla ilman, että olet huomannut mitään. Kuvittelin sinun olevan tätä tarkempi. En olisi valinnut sinua muuten.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Victor sanoo painaen päänsä alas. ”Lupaan, että autan etsin—”  
  
”Mutta kenties et ollutkaan huolimaton. Kenties”, Sherlock jatkaa silkkisesti, ”sinä tiesitkin jo mitä me löytäisimme.”  
  
Victorin vihreät silmät leviävät ja hänen rintakehänsä lakkaa kohoamasta. Heille hengittäminen ei enää ole refleksi. Paineen alla se saattaa unohtua kokonaan. Vesiputous jatkaa pauhaamistaan hukuttaen hiljaisuuden.   
  
”Mitä tarkoitat?”   
  
”Sherlock?” John kysyy.   
  
”Huomasit varmaan John, että Victor tässä”, Sherlock sanoo ja tarraa kiinni pojan käsivarresta, ”ei olisi halunnut lähteä tänään haudalle.”  
  
”Säätiedote lupasi illalla huonoa keliä, pelkäsin että auto juuttuisi matkan varrelle hankeen”, Victor puolustautuu. Hän värisee Sherlockin otteessa, lihakset nykivät hänen taistellessaan pakenemisviettiä vastaan. Jokin hänen kasvoillaan muistuttaa Johnia nurkkaan ajetusta eläimestä. John paljastaa varuillaan hampaansa.    
  
”Oletko varma, että se oli kaikki, mitä pelkäsit? Ettet kuitenkin vain halunnut pitää minua poissa täältä?” Sherlock kysyy. Victor nyökkää nopeasti. Kenties liian nopeasti, John ei osaa sanoa. Sitten ilman halkaisee raksahdus Sherlockin puristaessa värttinäluun katki. Victorin huuto kimpoaa luolan jäisistä seinistä.   
  
”Aivanko varma?” Sherlock kysyy. ”Koska minä en ole. En usko, että Johnkaan enää on. Mitä Jim aikoo, Victor? Miten hän pääsi täältä pois?”  
  
”En tiedä! Sherlock, sinun täytyy uskoa—”  
  
John katsoo, kuinka Victorin sirot kasvot vääristyvät tuskasta Sherlockin riuhtaistessa hänen olkapäänsä sijoiltaan. Hän haukkoo viimein henkeään. _Pehmeä_ , John toistaa päässään.   
  
” _Hys. Paikallasi_ ”, Sherlock sanoo hellästi lumon sivelemällä äänellä. Sherlock riisuu takin Victorin yltä ja heittää sen syrjään. Sen alta paljastuu ainoastaan sininen t-paita. Victor tukahduttaa yninänsä Sherlockin paljastaessa sinertävän punaista ihoa kovakouraiselle otteelleen. Victor ei pyristele vastaan, ei edes Sherlockin kaivaessa kyntensä syvälle hänen käsivarteensa. Sherlock kuljettaa sormiaan murtumaa pitkin painetta säästelemättä.    
  
”Sinä et koskaan pitänyt Jimistä, Victor. Sinusta hän meni liian pitkälle. Mikä muuttui? Olitko _yksinäinen_?”  
  
Victor pudistaa päätään. Johnin täytyy nyt hillitä itsensä, jottei hän auttaisi Sherlockia kuulustelussa repimällä pojan kurkun auki. Vasta eilen hän oli syleillyt tätä veljenään. Vasta hetki sitten hän oli sallinut tämän pidellä käsiään. Nyt vaikuttaa siltä, että hän katsoo miestä, joka oli herättänyt Moriartyn henkiin.   
  
”Miten sinä pystyit?” John kysyy, vatsa täynnä kuumana kihisevää sappea. ”Sen jälkeen mitä hän teki minulle… meille molemmille. Sinä kuvotat minua.”  
  
”Ole kiltti ja kuuntele John”, Victor kuiskaa. ”Se en ollut minä.”  
  
”Todista se”, Sherlock komentaa rauhallisesti. ”Vastaa rehellisesti, niin voimme siirtyä eteenpäin. Muuten… no, sinulla on vielä monta luuta jäljellä.”  
  
Hän siirtää otteensa Victorin ranteelle. Puristaa.   
  
”Kuuntele. Kysy minulta”, Victor sanoo ja kohottaa leukaansa. Hänen lasinsa ovat valahtaneet alas nenänpieltä ravistelun seurauksena, mutta siirtyvät hieman ylemmäs hänen katsoessaan Sherlockia silmiin. Victor on aina ollut Sherlockia lyhyempi, alusta saakka. Olisi voinut kenties päätyä samoihin mittoihin ajan kanssa, mutta sitä mahdollisuutta hän ei ollut koskaan saanut. Nyt hän näyttää entistä pienemmältä Sherlockin häilyessä uhkaavasti hänen yllään.    
  
”Miksi et halunnut lähteä tänne tänään, Victor?” Sherlock toistaa aiemman kysymyksensä.   
  
Victor raottaa huuliaan, mutta vaikuttaa yhä vastahakoiselta vastaamaan. ”Koska”, hän henkäisee.  
  
”Koska _mitä_?” Sherlock painostaa.  
  
Victor pudottaa katseensa jalkoihinsa. Sherlock tarttuu vapaalla kädellään kiinni hänen pikkurillistään, mutta Victor jatkaa ennen kuin hän ehtii taittaa sitä.  
  
”Minä tiesin, että te lähtisitte pian tämän käynnin jälkeen”, hän sanoo kuristuneella äänellä. ”Sinä et koskaan pysy täällä pidempään kuin on tarve, Sherlock. Et enää nykyään. Halusin vain saada päivän lisää. En tiedä Jimistä mitään, enkä ole koskaan tiennytkään.”  
  
Sherlock kurtistaa kulmiaan, mutta John tuntee jonkin hellittävän rintakehässään. Hän astuu taakse askeleen. John uskoo ymmärtävänsä, ja se herättää hänessä sääliä.  
  
 _Mikä muuttui? Olitko yksinäinen?_  
  
”Miksi?” Sherlock kysyy. ”Jos et halunnut hidastaa meitä hänen puolestaan, mitä väliä sillä on, olemmeko täällä päivän vai kaksi?”  
  
Victor naurahtaa katkerasti. ”Vähemmän kuin toivoin.”  
  
” _Miksi_?” Sherlock kysyy vielä kerran lumon peittämällä äänellä.  
  
”Kerroin jo”, Victor vastaa. ”En minä valehtele sinulle.”  
  
 _Jätät vain asioita kertomatta_ , John täydentää mielessään.   
  
Sherlock tuijottaa hetken Victorin kasvoja ja kääntyy sitten Johnin puoleen. ”Hän puhuu totta”, Sherlock sanoo näyttäen yhä hämmentyneeltä.   
  
”Päästä hänet irti”, John sanoo.   
  
Sherlock irrottaa otteensa, ja Victor kohottaa vahingoittumattoman, tärisevän kätensä kasvoilleen. John kävelee poimimaan tämän toppatakin maasta. Hän asettaa sen Victorin hartioille, eikä pyytele anteeksi tämän säpsähtäessä.   
  
”Vauhtia”, Sherlock sanoo. Hän on jo puoliksi ulkona. ”Peli on jo käynnissä ja me jäämme jälkeen.”  
  
John seuraa hänen perässään. Pian he ovat kaikki jälleen keskellä lumisadetta ja polviaan myöten hangessa.   
  
He palaavat autolle ja tällä kertaa Sherlock tarttuu rattiin. Victor istuu takapenkille ja antaa Johnin muljauttaa olkapäänsä paikoilleen kuvottavan maiskauksen kera. Enää Victor itse ei päästä ääntäkään kivusta huolimatta. Kenties hiljaisuus jollakin tapaa helpottaa. John tarkistaa myös hänen käsivartensa – murtuma on jo alkanut hitaasti parantua, turvotus laskea.  
  
”Olet varmaankin kunnossa huomiseen mennessä, jos saat vähän verta. Mieluiten tuoretta”, John antaa diagnoosinsa.   
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
Heidän keskustellessaan Sherlock on ehtinyt kaivaa esiin kännykkänsä.   
  
”Et helvetissä”, John sanoo sen nähdessään. ”Minä en aio kuolla sinun ajamisesi vuoksi.”  
  
Niin epätodennäköistä kuin se hänen kohdallaan olisikin.   
  
”Jopa tavallinen ihmiskeho on vallan kykenevä tekemään useamman asian samaan aikaan, John. Minusta puhumattakaan.”  
  
”Kenelle olit soittamassa?” Victor kysyy.   
  
Sherlock muljauttaa silmiään peilin kautta.   
  
”Mycroftille. Haluan takaisin Lontooseen pikimmiten. Ja Lestradelle. Hänen pitää tarkistaa jotakin meidän puolestamme.”   
  
”Katso sitä tietä”, John kivahtaa ja vetää sitten esiin oman puhelimensa. Hän on yllättynyt sen ylipäätään löytäessä pykälän kenttää niin kaukana sivistyksestä, saati sitten sellaisen lumisateen keskellä. Ehtii kulua neljä piippausta ennen kuin Lestraden unesta käheä ääni vastaa.  
  
” _Rikoskomisario Lestrade_.”  
  
”Greg.”  
  
Lestrade voihkaisee rätisevän linjan toisella puolella. ” _Tiedätkö mitä kello on John? Tämän on parasta olla tärkeää. Jos soitat vain koska kuherruskuukausi ei oikein suju_ …”  
  
”Anteeksi, tiedän, että on myöhä. Kuule, Sherlock haluaa, että käyt tarkistamassa jotakin.”  
  
”Sano hänelle, että menee Baker Streetille”, Sherlock komentaa katse, luojan kiitos, lumisella metsätiellä. ”Sano, että soittaa, kun on perillä.”  
  
John välittää kryptiset ohjeet ja näppäilee sitten Mycroftin numeron. Toisin kuin Lestrade, hän vastaa saman tien. John ei vaivaudu tervehtimään vaan menee suoraan asiaan.  
  
”Hauta oli tyhjä”, hän sanoo. ”Kuinka pian voit saada meidät Lontooseen?”  
  
” _Jos olette valmiita matkustamaan päivänvalossa ensimmäinen kone, jossa on vapaita paikkoja, lähtee yhdeksältä_ ”, Mycroft vastaa.   
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo. ”Pystymmekö matkaamaan päivällä?”  
  
Sherlock huitaisee kädellään. Älä kysy tyhmiä, hän tuntuu viestittävän. John toivoisi verbaalista vastausta ja käsien pysyvän lujasti kiinni ratissa.   
  
”Se käy”, John sanoo.   
  
” _Lähetän liput sähköpostiisi_ ”, Mycroft vastaa.   
  
”Hyvä on. Se on—”  
  
Mycroft naurahtaa kuivasti. ” _John. Kuvitteletko todella, että sinun tarvitsee kertoa sitä minulle_?”  
  
”En tietenkään. Näkemiin”, John murahtaa luuriin ja katkaisee sitten puhelun. ”Veljesi on yhtä ärsyttävä kuin aina, mutta saimme lennon”, John sanoo. Victor hymähtää.   
  
”Täydellistä”, Sherlock sanoo ja väistää tielle hypännyttä rusakkoa. Auton peräpää kiepahtaa pahaenteisesti, mutta Sherlock saa kuin saakin sen suoristumaan. Hän hyräilee ajaessaan täysin rauhallisena. John huomaa Victorin murjotun käden nousseen puristamaan auton paniikkikahvaa. Liike on selvästi kivullinen.   
  
”Haluatko vaihtaa puolta?” John tarjoaa.   
  
”Oletko varma?”  
  
”Tätä matkaa on jäljellä vielä pitkälti”, John sanoo ja luo merkitsevän silmäyksen Sherlockia kohden. Victor nielaisee.   
  
”Kiitos. Se sopii kyllä”, hän sanoo ja kiirehtii avaamaan turvavyönsä.   
  
”Ensi kerralla”, John mumisee hänelle, ”juotan vaikka itse sinut kuntoon ja metsästän päälle pari jänistä jos sillä vain vältytään tällaisilta kyydeiltä.”  
  
Victor tukahduttaa naurunsa hihaansa ja tarraa sitten uudestaan kiinni kahvasta Sherlockin kiihdyttäessä vauhtia.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Loppujen lopuksi he selviävät ehjin nahoin takaisin huvilalle ja heille jää aikaa suurin piirtein kaksi tuntia ennen kuin Johnin ja Sherlockin tarvitsee lähteä lentokentälle. Flamel ryntää tervehtimään omistajaansa heidän saapuessaan. Victor irvistää sen osuessa hänen yhä hellään ihoonsa, mutta poimii silti koiran syliinsä.   
  
”Tarvitset verta”, Sherlock toteaa. Hän ripustaa takkinsa naulakkoon ja pullonvihreä kaulahuivi liittyy sen seuraan elegantilla ranteenkiepautuksella. Johnin tekee mieli hymähtää.   
  
”Sanoin hänelle niin jo aiemmin”, John tokaisee. Hän miettii tunteeko Sherlock olonsa syylliseksi Victoria katsoessaan. _Tuskin_ , John päättää. Olisi vähän liian myöhäistä sille, kaikki asiat huomioon ottaen. John riisuu kenkänsä, jotka luovat jo hyvää vauhtia lammikkoa eteisen tammilattialle.   
  
”Minä olen kunnossa”, Victor sanoo sovittelevasti. ”Juon ennen kuin menen nukkumaan.”  
  
”Ei”, Sherlock sanoo. Sekä John, että Victor katsovat häntä kummissaan. ”On järkevämpää juoda niin pian kuin mahdollista. Meidänkin pitäisi jos aiomme matkustaa valoisaan aikaan. John varsinkin on turhan herkkä siihen.”  
  
”Miten niin ’varsinkin John’?” John kysyy pisteliäästi.   
  
Sherlock kohottaa toista kulmaansa merkitsevästi. ”Sait ihottumaa pelkästä kaihdinten välistä tulevasta valosta. Haluaisin mieluummin välttyä saapumasta Lontooseen tuhkakasan kera.”  
  
”Ruoka-aika siis”, Victor sanoo ennen kuin John ehtii vastata. Hän kävelee heidän edellään keittiöön, jossa hän laskee Flamelin lattialle. Koira ravistaa turkkiaan ja kierähtää kyljelleen Victorin jalkojen viereen. Victor kaivelee jääkaappia ja vetää esiin kolme vakuumipakkausta. ”Haluatteko omanne kylmänä vai lämpöisenä?”  
  
Johnin on vaikea uskoa kuinka normaalisti Victor käyttäytyy kaiken sen päiväisen jälkeen. Toisaalta hänellä on ollut vielä Johniakin pidempi aika harjoitella Sherlockin seurassa oloa. Se takaa vastustuskyvyn kaikenlaiseen.   
  
”Lämmitä kaksi”, Sherlock sanoo istuutuessaan. ”Pistä se kolmas pois.”   
  
Victor ryhtyy työhön selkä heihin käännettynä. Kattilan lämmettyä Victor kaataa veren kahteen kahvimukiin ja jättää ylijäävän hellalle täydennystä odottamaan. Sherlock viittoo häntä antamaan toisen mukin Johnille ja vetää toisen itselleen suoraan Victorin käsistä.   
  
”Luulin, että sanoit, ettet halunnutkaan sitä”, Victor mumisee. ”Mutta lämmitän varmaan sitten tarvittaessa lisää.” Hän kääntyy takaisin kaapille ottaakseen esiin kolmannen mukin. Sherlock kuitenkin tarttuu hänen ranteeseensa sitä ennen.   
  
”Istu alas”, hän komentaa.  
  
”Miksi?”  
  
”Tarvitseeko minun todella ajatella kaikkien puolesta?” Sherlock kysyy kärsimättömästi. ”Istu alas, Victor.”  
  
Victor vetää itselleen tuolin Johnin viereen, Sherlockia vastapäätä. Sherlock rykäisee. ”Väärä puoli. John.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Mitä sinä sanoitkaan tuoreesta verestä autossa?”  
  
”…Se on parempaa vammoihin kuin pakastettu.”  
  
”No niin Victor. Kuulit mitä tohtori Watsonilla oli sanottavaa.”  
  
John seuraa, kuinka Victor työntää tuolin haparoiden paikoilleen ja kävelee sitten kuin transsissa Sherlockin viereen.   
  
Sherlock vetää Victorin kiinni itseensä. Hänen huulensa kohtaavat Victorin leukapielen ja väistyvät hampaiden alta. Hän imee muutaman täyteläisen suullisen, joiden aikana Victor hengittää epätasaisesti ja nostaa kätensä kevyesti Sherlockin hiuksiin. Hänen silmänsä ovat kiinni, ripset värisevät kultaisina ihoa vasten. John teeskentelee, ettei voi ymmärtää, miksi Victor suo Sherlockille kaulasuonensa ja päästää miehen iholleen, vaikka se saa hänen kasvonsa vääntymään yhtä lailla kivusta kuin nautinnosta. Teeskentelee, sillä hän ei ole pystynyt unohtamaan kaikkea.   
  
”Parempaa”, Sherlock vahvistaa vetäytyessään. Victorin silmäluomet ovat raskaat, hän katsoo Sherlockia odottaen.   
  
”Sinun veresi ei ole muuttunut”, Sherlock sanoo mietteliäästi. ”Se on yhä makeaa. Ja sinä olet yhä minun”, hän jatkaa äänessään tumma nuotti. Victor nyökkää alistuneesti.   
  
” _Muista se_.”  
  
Sherlock riisuu Victorin silmälasit. Asettaa ne pöydälle ja ohjaa sitten Victorin suun omalle kaulalleen. Victor päästää pehmeän äännähdyksen avatessaan ylimmän napin Sherlockin kauluspaidasta. Sherlock pitää kiinni hänen hunajansävyisistä hiuksistaan lähes hellästi. Sherlockin silmät ovat tutkimattomat, niiden katse lasinsileä ja viileä hänen katsellessaan Johnia Victorin olan ylitse.   
  
John kääntää oman katseensa visusti mukilliseensa. Hän ei voi estää vettä herahtamasta kielelleen tuoksun levitessä huoneeseen. Oli aika, jolloin hän olisi saattanut osallistua, ja se aika on ohitse. On ylipäätään kulunut pitkään siitä kun John oli edellisen kerran jakanut verta. Valan aikana vaihdettua verta ei voinut laskea. Se oli ollut vain yksi suullinen ja kaukana nautinnosta monella tapaa, tarkoituksensa hapantama. John hörppää omaa annostaan ja yrittää olla liikaa kuuntelematta kuinka Victor imee Sherlockin kaulaa. Hänen katseensa kuitenkin hakeutuu pian lähes automaattisesti heitä kohden.   
  
He luovat hypnoottisen kuvan. Victorin vaaleat kiiltokuvakiharat valkeiden sormien otteessa ja suupielestä valuva syvänpunainen verinoro. Sherlockin linjakas kaula ja silmät, jotka pysyvät auki, joiden katse ei käänny Johnista. Ne vangitsevat hänet. Muistot maistuvat kielellä ranskalaisten parvekkeiden metallilta ja yöhön kieppuvalta tupakansavulta.   
  
Sherlock vetää Victorin hiuksista saaden hänet lopettamaan ja pyöräyttää hartioitaan kevyesti.  
  
”Sinun pitää jatkaa vahtimista”, Sherlock sanoo Victorille kohentaessaan kaulustaan. ”Tällä kertaa kunnolla. Emme voi olla varmoja siitä, ettei Jim palaisi vielä tänne.”  
  
”Lupaan sen”, Victor vastaa raukeasti. Mustelmat ja ruhjeet ovat hiipuneet hänen iholtaan. ”Partiointi on hyvää liikuntaa Flamelille.”   
  
”Voi myös olla, että tarvitsemme lisävoimia Lontoossa. Pidän sinut kuitenkin mieluummin täällä, toistaiseksi. Jos jotakin tapahtuu, tekstaa, äläkä soita. Voimme odottaa vain odottamatonta. Se on hänen parhaita puoliaan…”  
  
  
*  
  
  
He lähtevät vain hieman ennen aamunkoittoa autolla, jossa on tummennetut ikkunat. Victor saattaa heidät kuistille. Ilman lasejaan, hiukset sotkussa ja kaula paljaana hän näyttää siltä kuin voisi särkyä. Sherlockin jäljet ovat parantuneet iholta, mutteivat syvemmältä. Näky jättää jälkeensä kihelmöinnin selkäpiissä, joka vahvistaa vanhan tiedon. Se myös muistuttaa Johnia hänestä itsestään ja… Tämän takia, John toteaa, Sherlock Holmesista tulee pysytellä vähintään käden mitan päässä.   
  
”Mycroft ottaa yhteyttä jos tarvitsemme sinua”, Sherlock sanoo ja astelee sitten autolle puhelin korvallaan. Greg ei ole vielä soittanut heille takaisin.   
  
”Nähdään taas, John”, Victor sanoo, hymyilee hieman. Miksi, sitä John ei oikeastaan tiedä. Kai sekin johtuu siitä pehmeydestä josta he muut ovat luopuneet.   
  
”Pidä huolta itsestäsi”, John vastaa.   
  
”Veit sanat suustani”, Victor sanoo. ”Pikkuveli.”   
  
Sitten he lähtevät, sillä jossakin päin Lontoota Jim Moriarty odottaa, eikä Sherlock ole koskaan voinut vastustaa pelin kutsua. Heillä kaikilla on omat heikkoutensa.


End file.
